Contagious
by Leecassi
Summary: A very general story about how Vegeta and Bulma got together and what happened during that time. Includes most of the main characters of the cast.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_I do not own any of the characters expressed in this story. _

_This is one of my first fanfictions I have ever written. Feedback would be much appreciated. It's a general Bulma and Vegeta fic but I wanted to do something simple for my first love story. In the brackets is the song Contagious by Boys Like Girls. I think it matches up to the story pretty well. Tell me what you think!_

_{I'm flying down the fast lane doin' 95; 90 things on my brain…}_

Bulma was standing in the kitchen speaking to her mother when they felt something hit the ground.

"Oh darling what was that?" Mrs. Briefs had toppled over and her tray of cookies was all over the floor.

"I'll go ask daddy!" Bulma ran to the lab her father was supposed to be working in but he was nowhere in sight. "Daddy! Daddy!" she yelled.

"Out here sweetheart!" Dr. Briefs was out in the ruined garden. "Looks as if we have a visitor!"

Bulma stood next to her father with a shocked look on her pretty face.

"Ve—Vegeta," she whispered, "So soon?"

She wasn't expecting Vegeta to even take up her offer of a place to stay. Whenever she talked to him on Namek, he stared at her as if she were a horrible alien.

The fallen Saiyan Prince was trying, very unsuccessfully, to get off of the ground.

"Bulma, help the poor man get up!" Dr. Briefs was surprised at Bulma's lack of response to his request.

"But—"

"No buts dear," he smiled.

Bulma bent over and offered Vegeta a hand.

"I don't need your help, woman!" Vegeta growled out and jumped up not thinking of the pain that would shock his back. "Ahh," Vegeta bent over with a grimace on his face.

Bulma smirked, "Looks like you might actually need help from a 'weak Earthling' after all."

Vegeta forced himself to look up and glare at the blue beauty standing in front of him.

"Oo scary!" she mocked.

Dr. Briefs left the two to figure things out.

"Come on Vegeta. I'll let you take a shower and then I'll have a look at your injuries!" she giggled at the huge look of disgust gracing his handsome features.

"Nothing is funny," Vegeta stated then walked forward realizing the woman was walking away.

While Vegeta was taking a shower Bulma called Yamcha –her boyfriend- to tell him what was going on.

"So yeah! Busy day here at CC!" Bulma giggled flirtatiously into the phone. "Want to go to a movie later?"

"Yeah sure babe! Sounds like fun. Pick you up at seven?"

"Sure!"

"Okay see you!"

"By—"

"Woman!" Vegeta was mad about something else again.

Bulma rolled her eyes and put the phone into her pocket.

"Bring me a drying cloth at once!"

"Vegeta! They are in the closet right next to your—"

"Too slow, woman," Vegeta was growling like a wild animal.

"My name isn't woman. It's—"

Vegeta walked out of the bathroom in spandex shorts that left little to the imagination.

Vegeta noticed the blush that crept across the woman's face and he smirked, "Like what you see?" Vegeta raised his ki which made his skin steam off the excess water. He lifted one of his dark eyebrows at her face that kept getting deeper and deeper red.

"I… I…," Bulma couldn't speak at the sight of his perfectly chiseled body.

"You really shouldn't stare when you have a mate," Vegeta recalled her obnoxious giggles and crossed his arms with a frown.

"Mate?" Bulma didn't catch on at first, "Oh, Yamcha! He's my boy—"

"I don't care about your useless feelings!" Vegeta snapped and his scowl deepened.

"Well for your information, your highness, we love each other and there's nothing you can do or say to stop what we have!" Bulma yelled and immediately regained her composure. "Vegeta? Vegeta, where are you going?" Bulma watched as his perfect backside walked away.

"Woman!" Vegeta tensed up at her caterwauling, "I am a Saiyan! I can hear you perfectly well without your horrible screeching!" he showed his teeth and calmly added, "and for your information, I am going to train."

"Vegeta!" Bulma yelled, "I mean… Vegeta," she stopped yelling, "please just let me have a look at your injuries."

Bulma walked forward and put a hand on his back.

"Ahh," Vegeta pulled his eyes closed and his back tensed up.

"Oh Vegeta I'm so—" Bulma was cut off when he pretended not to be hurt.

"It's nothing woman! Leave me to my training," Vegeta stormed off.

After almost a week, Vegeta was still ignoring his injuries; Bulma was almost finished with the special Gravity Room she designed for Vegeta's training; and Yamcha was being a complete flake to his relationship with Bulma.

"I swear if Yamcha cancels our date again it's over!" Bulma thought to herself while remembering their last canceled date.

**Flashback:**

"Yamcha!" Bulma ran to her boyfriend and jumped up wrapping her legs around his waist. "What are you doing here?"

"I was hoping you could escort me to a dinner for two at the Cosmos tonight at 8pm."

The Cosmos was a brand new exclusive restaurant/night-club in the city where only the best of the best could get in.

"Oh yes please!" Bulma kissed him deeply. "Oh! I need to go get ready!"

"Okay babe!" Yamcha smirked at Vegeta who was glaring at their embrace with a scowl. "See you around 8!"

When Yamcha departed Bulma started squealing with a genuine smile on her face. She jumped around the kitchen in a manner that, to Vegeta, mirrored the one Mrs. Briefs used when she was excited about something.

"Quiet your pointless screeching! I hear enough of it as is!" Vegeta loved to argue with Bulma and he didn't see why he shouldn't rain on her parade.

"You're just jealous that I have a date and you don't!" Bulma bounced up the stairs in a drunk-happy daze.

A couple hours later, Bulma was completely ready in a crimson gown that perfected everything on her body including her exotic blue hair.

She took one last look and ran downstairs in her sexy stiletto heels.

"Vegeta how do I look?" she twirled in front of him.

"Hn," he grunted in response.

"Buzzkill!" She giggled anyway.

A few minutes later, Bulma was bored with Vegeta's silence and started to get impatient.

"Where is he?" she looked at the clock.

"Maybe the idiot forgot his plans," Vegeta liked the flash in her eyes at his statement.

"Shut up jerk! He'll get here!"

Bulma stood up and paced around while Vegeta's onyx eyes followed her. She knew Vegeta was staring at her but she enjoyed the attention from such an attractive man, a prince nonetheless.

_At least someone is paying attention to me, she_ thought.

Vegeta noticed Bulma's frown. "Woman?" He looked to her while she rested her pretty face in her hands. Something wasn't right and his best guess was that the idiot, weakling Yamcha had to be the source of her random sadness. He decided he liked her mad instead.

Curiously he ran his finger across her arm.

Bulma jerked up her head. "Ve-Vegeta?"

_{…Don't know where the hell I'm going…}_

He was nowhere to be seen.

"What was that?" she stood up and noticed the goosebumps on her arms. Before she could ponder as to why, she saw Yamcha's car pull up near the front gates.

"Yay, Vegeta, guess who is here!"

"No one cares about that pathetic excuse, woman," Vegeta yelled back from somewhere else in the house.

Bulma was so excited that she ran to the front door to meet him. She threw open the door.

"Yamcha?"

He wasn't dressed to go to the Cosmos! He looked like he had been in a coma for a week with a wild animal for a roommate.

"Bulma, honey, I…"

"EW! You smell like a bar!" she shoved him away.

"I'm going to have to cancel tonight, babe," he looked nervous.

"Yamcha, what the hell? Have I been getting ready for disappointment? You jerk!" Bulma was furious and slammed the door in his dirty face.

As soon as his car pulled away Bulma slid down the door and silently cried.

**End of flashback**

Bulma was getting ready for the beach because that's where Yamcha was supposedly bringing her. She stared in the mirror at her cutoff shorts and red, string bikini top that was barely visible through her white tank top.

Bulma knew she was beautiful. She wished Yamcha could see it, though.

"Well let's see how this goes."

Vegeta, as usual, was sitting at the table eating after a long day of training; waiting for the fireworks that came with the woman and the weaklings crumbling relationship.

"Oh Bulma you look gorgeous!" Mrs. Briefs was making more dinner for Vegeta, "Would you like to eat dinner with Vegeta?"

"No thanks mom! I'm going to the beach with Yamcha," Bulma smiled and looked over to Vegeta. "What is it this time?"

Vegeta was shaking his head at her.

_Your mate is cheating on you_, he thought to himself not wanting to get caught in their little circle of pointless drama.

Vegeta though back to last time Yamcha canceled and how he was covered in another woman's scent. He was disgusted with human behavior. Saiyans had more sense even though they were a feared warrior race.

After Mrs. Briefs put ten hamburgers in front of Vegeta, she went elsewhere in CC.

"I'm almost finished with my latest experiment, Vegeta," Bulma said, hoping to start a conversation now that there was no one else in the kitchen to talk to.

"Okay," Vegeta said between burgers.

"Not a 'that's cool'? Or an 'interesting'? Oh, forgive me your assness, I forgot you probably have no interest in anyone else's life besides your own!"

Yamcha rang the doorbell before Vegeta could answer.

"Hello!" Bulma placed a kiss on his lips, "ready to go?"

"Bulma, I-"

"What is it?" Bulma frowned and stepped back putting more space between her and Yamcha.

"Bulma. I can't bring you to the beach today. I'm busy," Yamcha glanced everywhere else in the room besides her upset stare and Vegeta's vicious glare.

"With what?" Bulma crossed her arms in a pissed off manner much like Vegeta's.

"Yamcha, honey?" another girl with fake, blonde hair, walked up the pathway towards Yamcha, "what's taking so long?"

"I told you to stay in the car!" Yamcha said it so fast the sentence sounded like one giant word.

Vegeta stopped eating and stared at Bulma expecting water works.

"You are a dumbass, two-timing, son-of-a-bitch! It's over!" Bulma kicked Yamcha where it counted and slammed the door. She turned around with glossy eyes. "Yamcha's cheating on me? Yamcha. Is cheating. On me?" Bulma fell to her knees, "Vegeta am I really that ugly?" she started letting the tears fall.

"I will kill him, woman," Vegeta was pissed off at Yamcha for letting someone as beautiful as her go. Yet, he was proud at her for being strong in front of Yamcha and oddly relieved.

Bulma jumped towards the cabinet that contained an assortment of alcoholic beverages hoping to get drunk off her mind so she could forget all of this. She grabbed the whiskey and put it to her lips.

Before she could tilt her head back and drink Vegeta leapt from the table and took the whiskey from her hands.

"No woman," Vegeta lifted her up and set her away from the bottle. Before he could let her go she wrapped her legs around his body and kept trying to kiss him; she eventually succeeded.

Vegeta savored her delicious lips for a moment until he realized it meant nothing to her. He pushed her away.

Bulma landed to the floor with a thud.

"Look world!" she raised her arms, "the Prince of Saiyans is also repulsed by the disgusting monster named Bulma Briefs!"

Vegeta growled at her pointless ramblings.

"Don't worry Vegeta, the rejection was clear enough by itself."

"Maybe if you could shut the hell up from time to time Yamcha wouldn't have felt the need to cheat!" Vegeta hated how quick his tongue was but too prideful to take it back.

"Wow Vegeta! Low blow for an asshole! I don't see you bringing home any woman!" Bulma kept at it, "You know what dickhead? You can forget about having to ever talk to me again because I AM OUT OF HERE! And don't try to stop me because I'll just hate you even more!"  
Bulma let go of a sob and went out to her car.

Moments later, Bulma was parked in front of a dark park crying her eyes out. She lifted her head from the steering wheel.

"Oh Kami, why am I such an asshole magnet?"

She shook out her blue curls.

"I need some air."

Bulma decided to go on a walk.

"Brr! I should have worn a coat!" she regretted only wearing her beach clothes. The sun was setting and the wind was picking up.

Little did Bulma know, there were two sets of eyes watching her every move.

_{…But I'm going after you…}_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_I still do not own any of the characters expressed in this story._

_I'm going to try and update really quick because I have a few chapters already written. In the beginning of this chapter it might get a little bit confusing because the scene changes abruptly between lines but it will be easier to read after a while._

_Please tell me what you think! -leecassi_

"The woman has to be insane. Even for her, happy, mad, sad, pissed-off, and sad in less than 10 minutes was a stretch," Vegeta rammed a fist into a car which sent it flying into a building in West City.

He knew she would do something stupid so he tried to track her down. Which is why he had been searching for her ki and scent for 10 minutes.

Bulma was pacing around trying to make light out of this whole evening.

"Well, my mom thinks I should already be married. But none of the assholes are committed."

She stopped and sat on a bench.

"Why does Vegeta have to be so damn hot?" Bulma stopped when she heard something. "Oh I'm so paranoid, it's just the wind."

"Bulmaaa?" a voice slurred out her name.

"Who's there?" Bulma looked over to the bushes. "Yamcha?"

She could see the dark outline of a man but she couldn't be sure who it was. The figure stumbled out of the bushes and to her horror it actually was Yamcha.

_Be civilized, Bulma, civilized,_ she clenched her small fists trying to control the mean things in her mind that she wanted to say to him.

"Where the hell is that damn woman? I can sense her ki but I'm not so sure anymore because I also sense Yamcha's," Vegeta growled distastefully from the sky he was flying in.

"Babe, I- I uh- I want you back Bulmaaa," Yamcha was having a difficult time speaking.

"Are you drunk? Again? Really?" Bulma stood up from the bench.

"Hahahaha no," Yamcha was definitely drunk.

"Get away I never want to talk to you ever again! I-"

Yamcha grabbed her shoulder and gave her sloppy kiss on the side of her mouth.

"Don't ever do that again!" Bulma wiped her face off with the back of her hand, "I meant what I said earlier! You can't just come back for me now."

Even though Yamcha was a complete mess, Bulma couldn't help but remember all of the good times they shared. He treated her like an absolute queen on his best days, she just wished that was how it could be all the time. As the world had taught her, she knew she couldn't go back. Once a cheater always a cheater is what she had already convinced herself.

Bulma put a mask over the small inkling in her that wanted the jerk back.

Yamcha's other head was thinking for him this night. And he wanted Bulma bad. He knew he would have to be nicer if she would be willing and he was going to use some of his best tricks.

"Okay, fine," Yamcha threw the bottle back into the bushes as if he were disgusted by it, "You win Bulma, I ruined everything." He flopped into the grass and put his head in his hands. "All I have left to say is I'm so sorry it had to happen this way. I don't know where I ever got off cheating on you. I can't live without you, babe." He made a sniffling noise as if he were about to cry.

"No, Yamcha," Bulma jumped down to her knees at the sign of his sadness. "Don't be upset."

"Go, Bulma," Yamcha hid his face in order not to show that he wasn't actually sad, "you know you can do better than me so just go so I don't make a complete idiot out of myself trying to get someone so much better than me back."

"Yamcha don't say that!" Bulma leaned down and gave him a hug, "I'm not better than you, we're just different."

"Bulma, any guy would be lucky to have you and I hope you find someone who isn't such a loser like me, you deserve the best," Yamcha stood up and walked away counting down from three in his mind, _3…2…1…_

"Yamcha wait!" Bulma ran after him when her heart started to melt little by little. Yamcha knew that she would buy into compliments no matter how empty they were to him. "Let's not leave on terms like this! I don't want you unhappy. I want us to leave each other as friends."

Yamcha smiled a victorious smile. It was too easy.

"Do you mean that?" Yamcha looked up through his long, dark hair that had fallen in his face. He played the innocent part too well.

"Of course," Bulma stepped forward and grabbed his hand.

"Can we—no you would never go for that. Forget I said anything," he started to turn away again.

"Please tell me what you were going to say. I will do anything to get a smile back on your face," Bulma didn't know what she was doing but it felt like the right thing to do.

"Can we kiss one last time before we leave each other for good?" Yamcha looked hopeful.

"I don't see why not," Bulma blushed slightly and stepped into his open arms.

They hugged for a moment until Yamcha leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss. He knew exactly what to do to get her into his arms again and he deepened the kiss with a tighter grip around her waist. She leaned fully into it and tangled her hands into his hair. Yamcha reacted by tracing circles on her bare back where the tank top had ridden up. Bulma moaned but surprisingly, to Yamcha, she broke the kiss she seemed to be enjoying so much.

"No," Bulma was flushed, "we can't go that deep. It's too much for a last kiss."

Yamcha was getting mad at how hard this was becoming to make her run back to him. He thought he had her but he realized he was dead wrong.

"We can't stop now," Yamcha had a determined look on his face and pushed Bulma harshly enough to the ground that when she put out an arm to catch her, there was a horrible cracking noise coming from her wrist.

She tried to climb away but it didn't work to her benefit. Yamcha was still intoxicated and his mind told him to grab her shirt. It ripped away exposing her chest to the cold night air.

"Don't do this," Bulma covered herself, "please!"

Her mind was confused by his sudden madness. He grabbed her ankle and dragged her towards him.

"Yamcha no! You're hurting me! Please don't!" Bulma was terrified of what his intoxicated state was going to make him do.

"It's your fault it had to be this way," Yamcha positioned himself over her and tried to unzip his pants but failed miserably.

Bulma knew she didn't want to see her own fate so she tightly shut her eyes and waited for the worst to come.

Yamcha barely had time to get his pants off before he was interrupted.

Vegeta flew in right on time to see Yamcha about to take Bulma against her will. "Don't even think about it!" the Prince used a tone that even someone of Frieza's caliber would be frightened of.

Bulma felt Yamcha's weight leave her own. She was relieved he changed his mind but soon she saw why he really left.

"Vegeta!" Bulma finally saw her savior.

With a single kick, Yamcha was sent sailing into the darkness.

Vegeta turned to Bulma to see her already bruising skin and bleeding scratches where he clawed her clothes off.

"Oh… Vegeta," Bulma shed more tears, "You don't have to save me. I- I-" nothing else was audible because Bulma buried her face into her right arm while cradling her fractured left arm in her lap.

"Bulma? Woman?" Vegeta didn't know how to comfort someone.

Bulma still cried into her arm.

Vegeta put his arms around her half-nude body and lifted her from the ground. He was glad to feel her arm wrap around his neck.

"Woman?" Vegeta still didn't know how to comfort her through her hysterics. He was better at killing than comforting.

"Vegeta, why'd you save me?" Bulma's blue eyes were swollen with tears when she finally looked at him. "I was so rude to you!" with that, Bulma buried here head in Vegeta's shoulder and cried even more.

_Some things are better left unsaid,_ Vegeta thought.

When he reached Capsule Corp, he went straight to Bulma's room.

"Vegeta… What are-?"

Vegeta cut her off, "Hush woman." He pulled back her blankets and laid her inside the sheets and carefully placed her broken arm across her torso.

Before he could leave Bulma, she called to him, "Vegeta! Wait!" she lifted the sheets around her when she sat up. "What if Yamcha comes back? Please stay.  
Vegeta couldn't say no to the fear in her eyes; even deeper, the innocence that stayed with the request.

"Fine," he didn't sound eager but he would do it anyway, "let me get you something for your arm."

"A senzu bean is all I need," Bulma sat up slightly, "They're on my workbench in the lab."

Vegeta sped to the lab as fast as he could and grabbed the bag. He made it back to the room in less than 5 seconds. He carefully handed the bag to Bulma so she could eat one and hopefully get better. They both didn't say it out loud, but Senzu beans would only heal physical injuries; not the mental injury that Bulma could have suffered from being exposed to Yamcha's drunk moment.

"Let's watch TV," Bulma grabbed a remote, "It puts me to sleep."

Bulma turned on the news and Vegeta found a comfortable chair that he sat next to her bed in.

"As of recent news," a young news reporter said, "a man has been found bloody and beaten in a tree…" someone put a paper on the reporter's desk, "Oh! Our news team went to the site and found the man to be Yamcha from the local baseball team!"

The news station, of course, showed pictures of Yamcha barely alive. Vegeta snapped his head towards Bulma with wide eyes. She wrapped her blanket tighter around her and he watched as her face scrunched in horror. Promptly, she hid her face deep in the pillows that only slightly quieted the violent sobs that racked her body.

Vegeta shot a ki blast to the TV screen and it shattered.

"Let's not watch TV," Bulma pulled herself together and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "I'll just go to sleep now."

Vegeta sat back in the chair and stared at Bulma's tossing and turning form for at least three hours. She finally fell asleep but her sleep was filled with nightmares.

"No… No… Yamcha, please!" Bulma was reliving the incidents from earlier. "Vegeta where are you? Save me!"

Vegeta reached out and put a firm hand on her arm. He would keep himself near her if it meant he could save her from her own nightmares.

"Thank you Vegeta, so much," Bulma smiled in her sleep.

"You will have to try a lot harder than that if you want me to leave, woman."

_I hope this chapter didn't confuse anyone too much :) More soon! Maybe even tonight!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_I still don't own any of the characters expressed in this story._

_The lyrics to Contagious by Boys Like Girls are back if you don't mind. __This chapter isn't too eventful but I hope you all enjoy it nonetheless :) Please review if you enjoyed it and have suggestions to make my writing a lot better! -Leecassi _

The very next morning, Bulma woke up to find Vegeta's iron grip on her arm.

"He did stay!" Bulma smiled at him through the turmoil in her mind, "If he was awake he would pretend any contact with me was by accident."

She lightly shook off his arm which eventually flopped to the ground and stood up to walk to the kitchen but then fell back on her bed and frowned down at what was left of the bruises on her body that even the Senzu beans couldn't get rid of, "But everyone trusted Yamcha so much… I can't let my parents see this."  
Bulma put on a robe that covered her bruises from the night before and decided to suck it up and go to the basement.

"He looks so innocent when he sleeps," she walked over and kissed his usually scowling face, "Sleep well my dark prince."

Vegeta woke up to the sun shining on his face and his arm in an uncomfortable position hanging to the floor. He instantly looked over to where Bulma was supposed to be asleep. She wasn't there.

"Damn sleep!" Vegeta growled. Even though it was the best sleep he had had in a very long time he still would have rather stayed awake to protect the woman that was always getting herself into trouble.

He could sense her ki elsewhere in Capsule Corp but he couldn't sense Yamcha's."Could the idiot possibly know how to suppress his ki long enough to take the woman? If he is anywhere near her I will kill him this time."

Vegeta needed to get to her quick so he powered up and flew to her ki.

He sped through the kitchen doors and landed with a solid fighting stance.

"Where is the pathetic—" Vegeta cut himself off. The kitchen smelled delicious. In front of him was a sight he would always remember. The woman and her odd mother were cooking piles and piles of food for what seemed to be Vegeta.

"Oh Vegeta you're awake!" Bulma ran over towards Vegeta and wiped the pancake batter off of her hands. "Without you last night, I don't know where I'd be right now," she whispered, "so thank you," she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"It is unnecessary to thank—"

"Stop that. You deserve this. Enjoy!" Bulma backed away and Vegeta went straight to the table that Mrs. Briefs had barely finished setting.

An hour later Vegeta leaned back in his chair finally finished with the enormous feast. "Now I must train," he stood up."

"Not so fast," Bulma went to the door, "one more surprise!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and followed Bulma.

"Over here!" Bulma made it outside to a large circular looking building. She keyed in a code and stepped in a large empty room, "This is what I call a Gravity Room!"

Vegeta looked around the spacious room with an ounce of shock visible in his eyes, "Uh, Thank—"

"It is unnecessary to thank me!" Bulma mocked the prince.

He feigned madness.

"Oo! Scary!" Bulma enjoyed teasing him. It took her mind off of the pain of her bruises and last night if only for a moment.

For another few minutes, Vegeta learned the controls to the GR room and eventually Bulma left him to train.

It was the next day and Vegeta was already at gravity 300 times that of Earth. Bulma was worried about his back injury but he insisted it was fine.

"Dad I'm just worried about him, you know?" Bulma decided to make some training bots to spar with Vegeta. She tightened a bolt.

"Honey, he's a strong man," Dr. Briefs overlooked Bulma's handiwork, "If there is something wrong, I'm sure he'd take care of it himself."

"You're probably right," Bulma said. It was a lot easier to talk about Vegeta's pain rather than her own. Her bruises were healing but her mind was far from it.

"Speaking of Vegeta, go drop these bots off in the GR and teach him how to activate them," Dr. Briefs gave Bulma a capsule full of bots for Vegeta.

"Okay thanks for your help daddy!" Bulma turned towards the door and walked out. She looked over her shoulder to see if her father was following, "but first…"

Bulma headed towards her bathroom and put on a more revealing shirt. She looked in the mirror and brushed out her newly straightened –as of this morning- hair. It seemed that all of a sudden she wanted to look amazing for Vegeta after he had seen her at her worse. "What a silly crush," she thought.

While she took a few more minutes to wipe some grease from the lab off of her face, she heard a giant boom. Bulma dropped the rag and sprinted towards the lab.

Her first reaction was to check the cameras in and around the Gravity Room.

"Dammit!" two of the seven cameras were the only ones working, "Vegeta please be okay."

Dr. Briefs also heard the explosion, "It doesn't take a genius to figure this one out," Dr. Briefs ran outside to piles and piles of crumbled Gravity Room.

Bulma was already there digging through the rubble. "Please be okay, please be okay," she chanted over and over.

"Honey over here!" Dr. Briefs was starting to slowly unbury the unconscious prince in order not to harm him even further.

"Vegeta!" Bulma was working through her hysterics. Dr. Briefs thought her emotions to the situation were curious because whenever he saw them they were arguing about everything that involved anything.

"Bulma maybe you should slow—"

"He's moving!" Bulma went even faster at her digging.

Vegeta wasn't fully conscience but he was awake enough to feel the blood pouring painfully out of his back. "Woman, my back," he went out again.

"Oh Vegeta!"

Finally Bulma and her father were able to take the fallen Saiyan into the medical wing.

"It's okay daddy, I can clean up his wounds from here," Bulma really just wanted her father gone so he wouldn't have to witness her tears.

Dr. Briefs decided to figure out why the GR collapsed so bad. When he was out of earshot Bulma sobbed.

_{And I know you think I'm crazy…}_

"Vegeta, I knew your injuries weren't as minute as you made them sound. I knew it!" Bulma finished looking at his minor injuries and cleaning them up. She kneeled next to his bed and put her face in her arms.

After pulling herself together enough she decided to take a look at that horrible back injury.

He was lying on his side so, thankfully, she didn't have to move him anymore.

Bulma slid on a sleek pair of glasses so his gruesome injury was in high definition. She placed a gloved finger outside of his wound.

Vegeta flinched then slowly woke up. To his distaste, the woman was pulling out a syringe of pain medication.

"Woman," a growl vibrated through his chest, "A true warrior needs no pain killers."

Vegeta slowly shot a ki blast making sure to miss Bulma's fingers and hit the evil medicine.

"Vegeta!" Bulma noticed he was out yet again. "Dammit!" She decided to take a look at his wound before he woke up again.

"Wow," she noticed she was going to have to rely on her steady hands for this one. Deep inside his back, right next to his spine, was a chunk of Frieza's tail that had to have been there for months if not years.

She cringed at what the evil alien must have put Vegeta through his entire life.

"What a monster," Bulma reached for the alcohol and cleaned away more of the blood, "Oh Kami."

Bulma put Vegeta under general anesthetic so he wouldn't wake up for a while. She started slicing the tail piece out careful not to cut anything important. She pulled out the three inch chunk of purple and while tail and set it on a tray to look at later.

Vegeta was bleeding a lot so she pulled a few stitches haphazardly through his bronze skin before he could awaken, Bulma wasn't sure how long anesthetic would work on a Saiyan.

When Vegeta was sewn up she looked at her mess and decided to clean up. What Bulma didn't notice was the chunk of tail wobbling to the floor as if it were alive.

"Goku!" Bulma decided to let one of her closest friends in on the action. She explained all she could then told him why she needed his help, "I know you just barely got back from space but I was wondering if you had any Senzu beans left."

Goku thought for a moment putting his hand on the back of his neck. "Probably a few!" Goku smiled, "How many do you need and what for?"

Bulma tried to ignore his self-explanatory question, "Just one, Goku, for Vegeta."

"Oh!" Goku laughed to himself remembering what the purple-haired guy from the future said. _Bulma already has feelings for Vegeta I can just tell_! He dropped the phone and instantly transmitted right in front of Bulma's face. "Pretty handy!" Goku enjoyed the Instant Transmission technique.

"I'm glad you learned it!" Bulma and Goku sat around Vegeta's bed waiting for him to wake.

After about 30 minutes of conversation Vegeta began to wake up.

"Good morning sleepy head!" Goku was the first person Vegeta saw when he opened his eyes.

Immediately he tried to act tough in front of the taller Saiyan.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta looked at Bulma and looked back and Goku. "Who invited the third-class idiot? Or was he trying to get away from the annoying harpy once again?"

"Nice seeing you too! It has been awhile hasn't it?" Goku laughed at Vegeta's growl, "I'm going to leave you two alone! Bye!" Goku winked in a knowing way before he put two fingers to his forehead.

Bulma gave him a weird look but he didn't catch it because he was gone in an instant.

_What is up with him lately! _she yelled in her mind, _Goku acts as if he knows something I don't!_

Vegeta slumped back down in pain. He stiffened back up when he felt a third ki in the room.

"Bulma… Are- Are you pregnant?" Vegeta's emotionless mask let through a shine of repulsion and confusion. After all, the only logical father to her unborn child would be Yamcha.

"What am I… What?" Bulma began feeling her stomach. _Why am I feeling my stomach?_ she thought, "I am a virgin!"

Vegeta covered his ears and gave her a disgusted look. "The entire city doesn't need to know," he said, "even if it does come as a surprise to me."

"What the hell Vegeta! Are you calling me fat or are you calling me easy?" Bulma's face began to redden until Vegeta answered.

"No woman!" he painfully stood up and sniffed around the medical room, "Frieza!" He noticed the third ki had left the room.

"Don't worry Veggie, it's just his tail piece!" Bulma went to pick up the piece until she realized it was gone.

"Don't you know anything?" Vegeta was ignoring her obnoxious name for him and sniffed out of the door to the hallway. "Frieza has the ability to grow a smaller version of himself with even the smallest chunk of tail."

"Oh Kami, does that mean…" she trailed off when Vegeta glared at her because of her stupid question. She froze not knowing what to do.

"Dammit!" Vegeta's rough voice was heard further down the hallway.

Bulma ran out of the door in time to see Vegeta racing outside.

The second she made it outside she noticed a small person that looked exactly like Frieza except a lot smaller. Before she could think any further she was knocked out by a huge blast of energy that Vegeta had deflected from the tiny version of Frieza.

_Oh hello there, meet Little Frieza. Let's hope Vegeta stands a chance even though he is slightly injured!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I still own none of the characters in my story, no surprise there.

_This story isn't too eventful but it helps sort out Bulma and Vegeta's feelings while explaining their story. I would really appreciate some ideas and constructive criticism, it would help out a lot! Thank you all and enjoy._

"Oh… ouch!" Where am I?" were Bulma's first words when she woke up.

"Honey! You're awake! I'm so glad you're alright," Mrs. Briefs grinned at her confused daughter.

"Why am I in the medical wing?" Bulma asked.

"Mild concussion, dear," Dr. Briefs was standing at the door with Bulma's charts. "You should be fine, but Vegeta will take a little longer to heal."

Bulma began recollecting what happened before she was knocked out. "Oh daddy where—" she stopped when she saw Vegeta battered and bloody in a bed a few beds away from her own.

"He'll be fine after recovery, just not at the moment," Dr. Briefs started going on and on about Vegeta's fight with Little Frieza, "It was probably one of the most interesting things I had ever seen! That little lizard creature had so much energy that even Vegeta had a very hard time trying to take him down! He kept getting hit until all of a sudden he gained a whole lot of energy and bashed the lizard into the ground with all of his force. Vegeta of course took many hits which is why he is in here. But his injuries were nothing compared to what the little guy took from Vegeta. I still think Vegeta might be recovering from his previous mishap, though, because his back broke open and started bleeding all over—"

"Okay, okay, I think I get the rest!" Bulma put both hands to the side of her head, "Ouch!"

"Here honey take this and get some more rest," Mrs. Briefs gave Bulma a few pain killers.

Bulma rolled over to take one last look at Vegeta and fell into a deep sleep.

"Oh wow!" Bulma stretched after an almost comatose sleep, "that was the best sleep I have had in ages!"

She had been asleep for almost 23 hours and she was ready to build Vegeta another Gravity Room. "But first I would like to exercise!"

Bulma tiptoed out of the room away from Vegeta and towards the gym. When she was finally dressed in workout clothes, she began running on a treadmill and decided to work out her long, lean legs.

"16…17…18… Ouch!" Bulma let go of the weights with a thump, "owwy, owwy! It burns!" Bulma shook out her sore legs and leaned her head back against the seat of the machine she was sitting on.

"Woman, you are such a weakling," Vegeta picked up Bulma and the entire leg-press machine with one arm.

"Ah! Vegeta! Put me down! I'm going to fall!" Bulma fell from the machine but never hit the ground. A pair of solid bronze arms caught her in a smooth movement after putting down the machine.

"Weak and clutzy. How did you even build an entire Gravity Room? Oh, how could I forget? It was destroyed by the arrogant asshole Saiyan Prince you have taken under your care," Vegeta smirked sarcastically down at the woman still in his arms.

"I.. I'm sorry," Bulma's heart was racing. She was embarrassed that he knew her nickname for him when she was angry. "I didn't—"

"Shh… Words can be deadly," Vegeta said cryptically and almost fully smiled.

There was a silence throughout the gym. They never took their eyes out of each other's sight and Vegeta didn't even try to put down the woman in his arms.

The Prince felt as if his feelings were frayed and he didn't know why she made him act so weak. The abruptness of his feelings was frightening to say the least. Warriors don't have time for love.

Some unused feeling deep inside of his icy heart felt something for the fragile blue-eyed woman. He began to pull her closer to his lonely lips in some sort of knee-jerk reaction to the way she was making him feel. His Saiyan hearing picked up the beating from her racing heart. He hoped it wasn't because of fear. When people were this close to him, they knew their fate was near, but this time it was so different.

Bulma took the next move and finally closed her mouth over his. It was innocent for a moment but soon became more heated when each of them realized they wanted more. Vegeta held her tighter and Bulma began sliding her fingers through his surprisingly soft hair. It seemed like only a second had passed before Dr. Briefs interrupted their perfect moment.

"Bulma!" I figured out something!" he shouted in glee over the intercom system, "come quick to the lab I'd like to show you!"

Vegeta growled and set a flustered Bulma down as if he held her by mistake.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll meet you in the lab," Bulma eventually replied after finding her ability to speak. "Vegeta?" she felt dizzy without him holding her.

He had disappeared.

Disappointment washed over her like a tidal wave, but she didn't have the slightest clue why.

The kiss that she found to be too short was a moment full of feelings and emotions she couldn't even describe. It was as if he felt all of it too, "No, no, no," Bulma shut her eyes tight, "The Prince couldn't possibly feel anything for anyone. He was probably just bored."

Bulma tried to forget why here heart was still racing; she tried to forget who made her this way.

"Wow Bulma, get it together. It was just a kiss. It isn't like you two are getting married or anything," this self esteem speech was supposed to help her forget about the Dark Prince but it only made her think about what kind of a husband he would be.

Vegeta was left undetected around the corner getting more pissed off at everything by the second. Bulma was igniting his iceberg of a heart. His mind was trying to tell him to love but someone with so much hate couldn't possibly care that much.

"She has no clue. NO DAMN CLUE!" Vegeta yelled out loud when she finally left the gym. His ki was raising with his anger, "Damn her!"

He flew far away from Capsule Corp to the mountains.

Vegeta would punish himself for the weakness he showed because on the battlefield, that type of weakness would only get you killed.

Bulma supposed she could ignore these feelings if she had to but it didn't make anything easier. Vegeta had been gone for two days which gave her enough time to build another Gravity Room because she was completely restless and couldn't stay still or he would invade her thoughts yet again. She couldn't sleep full nights and her nightmares were full of Yamcha's betrayal except Vegeta never came to the rescue. That is why she had given up sleeping after only one night.

Now here she was staring outside at a machine that a careless prince of Saiyans would use every waking hour of the day.

She thought back to when her dad told her about the defective GR, "The cameras show Vegeta's back giving out and he tried to shut off the machine but he collapsed. When he hit the dial, as he fell to the ground, it made the gravity go up to 15,000 times that of Earth's."

Bulma promised herself that she would fix that mistake next time she made the machine.

Someone was knocking at the front door in a rough manner which resurfaced Bulma from her thoughts.

"One minute!"

She shut off her music she was singing along to and checked the door.

"Vegeta!"

_{…And I dress up like I'm poor…}_

He was in his ratty old training clothes but that didn't take away from the allure he had in Bulma's eyes.

"I need food," he collapsed to his knees.

He hadn't had any food or sleep for the entire two days he was fighting himself and his feelings in the mountains. The damn woman was always in his thoughts so he made his actions make up for his weakness for her.

"Vegeta you look tired!" Bulma noticed his scowl and called for her dad.

Her father helped Bulma walk Vegeta to the living room couch. When Dr. Briefs left Bulma and Vegeta to themselves, Bulma sat next to Vegeta and tried to get information out of him.

"Where were you?" Bulma let a tear fall from her eye.

Vegeta wanted badly to wipe that tear off of her beautiful face but he didn't kick his own ass just to have to do it again. He tightened his hands next to him.

"Food," Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut at her look of sadness.

"Well, okay… I'll go have my mom cook you something," Bulma walked away and Vegeta growled to himself. He was disappointed with his body's reactions to her. They had to be stopped. He couldn't live with hiding all of the time.

When Bulma returned he shut his eyes.

"My mom's cooking you a lot of food," Bulma kneeled next to Vegeta again, "Please, Vegeta, tell me where you were and what's wrong. Maybe I could help."

"You couldn't," Vegeta frowned and crossed his arms.

There was a silence in the room while they tried to ignore each other.

"Sit up Vegeta, my mom has your food," Bulma interrupted the silence and helped Vegeta adjust himself.

He grabbed her arm when she brushed it against his lower stomach by accident.

"Woman…"

"Oh!" Bulma blushed when she realized how close she was to his manhood.

He felt a reaction from his lower extremities.

Vegeta flopped his head back and grimaced firstly because of the pain and secondly because of the erection he hoped wouldn't decide to show.

Bulma reached over Vegeta to get the tray of food. She was oblivious to how close her chest was to Vegeta.

"Dammit! I can get it," Vegeta reached for the tray and moved the woman out of the way.

_That woman will be the death of me,_ Vegeta thought to himself.

He shoveled the food down in only ten minutes. Bulma watched him eat, studying his every feature.

"What do you want?" Vegeta said after his meal.

"Vegeta I—"Bulma abruptly cut herself off realizing she couldn't say what she wanted to. "I'll be outside."

Bulma ran out of the enormous house into the newly rebuild Gravity Room. She bawled for a solid five minutes by herself wishing the Dark Prince cared.

"I must be a bad judge of character. I mean, I thought Yamcha was the one…" she bawled again remembering his betrayal until she heard the GR doors open. She pathetically wiped the tears from her swollen aqua eyes.

"Woman? Were you crying?" Vegeta stooped over her in the arrogant manner he undoubtedly owned. And Bulma loved every bit of it.

"Even if I was crying," Bulma tried to stop her bottom jaw from quivering, "it doesn't make a damn difference as long as I still build you shit and have my mom feed you!" She stormed out to her bedroom where she cried herself to sleep.

Vegeta was glad for the GR but it wouldn't take Bulma out of his head.

He trained for as long as he could but eventually had to shut off the gravity and take a quick shower.

It was one in the morning and Vegeta figured he would rest. Unfortunately for him, Bulma's room was on the way to his and he caught a glimpse of her sleeping form.

Vegeta couldn't pass a chance to look at her when she couldn't see him.

"Oh… Vegeta!"

He jumped when he thought she was awake, but he soon realized it was just a dream she was having.

She threw her head back. "Vegeta! More! Faster!" She yelled his name through her passionate dream and balled up the sheets in her hand.

"Must be a hell of a dream," Vegeta said.

She started moaning and he, like so many inconvenient times before, felt a stirring in his pants.

With one last yell of his name, she was still with a satisfied smile.

Vegeta on the other hand, was far from satisfied. He looked down to see his erection standing proud.

"Dammit!" Vegeta was a huge mess over this woman. He growled deeply the entire walk back to his room because he was too tired to deal with his 'condition but too pissed off not to.

As always his anger won over his need for sleep and he spent the first part of his night wishing Bulma could –for once- fix what she caused.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Don't own

_I hope whoever reads this is enjoying it at least a little bit. I'm excited that I've gotten at least a couple of reviews. And I'd like to thank these people for reviewing:_

**_Tessa: _**Thank you so much for taking time to review my story. I hope you enjoy my chapters beyond chapter 2.

**Dawn: **Thank you for the review! I like to keep my characters in character as much as possible so people can really relate the actual characters to my stories.

**Merlincrazy: **Thanks very much for the review! Even if it was brief, it was still a review and I canot complain.

_Please read on and tell me what you think!_

Weeks had passed by and the stubborn pair made an obvious point to ignore each other. Occasionally, they would awkwardly see the person responsible for their heartache but they glared at each other as if they were enemies.

Things changed when Dr. and Mrs. Briefs decided to have a talk with Bulma and Vegeta hoping they could keep the peace.

"Bulma! Vegeta!" Mrs. Briefs put cookies on the counter. "Come here! We need to talk to you!"

Dr. Briefs stared at his beautiful wife. Even after about 30 years of marriage, she still looked very, very young. He kissed her and joined her at the counter.

Vegeta arrived at the kitchen first and crossed his arms while he sat on a stool. He eyed the woman's parents which just made Mrs. Briefs giggle.

Vegeta swore that the woman's mother would be after him if she weren't so in love with the doctor. He grabbed a cookie and thoughtfully chewed it in order to occupy his mouth so he wouldn't yell threats and promises at Mrs. Briefs.

"Yes?" Bulma arrived moments later with a smile and sparkle in her eyes. They quickly disappeared when she noticed the prince fuming at her very presence.

The parents still smiled.

"We would like to ask you both if you would be okay staying here while we go on vacation," Mrs. Briefs started.

"We'll be going to Jamaica and taking a cruise from there. Only 14 days, but we wanted to see if the two of you would be okay," Dr. Briefs finished and put an arm around his happy wife.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows and Bulma's mouth fell open in shock. They side glanced at each other.

"A lot can happen in 14 days," Bulma thought. She frowned and put on a faux smile when her parents looked at her expectantly. "I'm okay with it if that arrog—Vegeta thinks he could handle it," she looked at Vegeta and almost laughed as he paled.

He wouldn't let her win though.

_What the hell is she possibly thinking?_ Vegeta had doubts in his mind, _She does realize she has yet to talk to me._

Vegeta put on a scowl then an evil smirk, "I'm fine with it, 14 days couldn't be too bad. Alone. With only me. And Bulma," Vegeta clipped his sentences and let the words sink in to Bulma's pretty head.

She widened her eyes.

"Well it's settled then!" Mrs. Briefs clapped her hands.

"We will leave tomorrow," Dr. Briefs said, "We've hired a chef to prepare you dinners so feel free to eat here. Everything else is taken care of."

"Okay, great!" Bulma faked happiness.

Her parents smiled at Bulma and Vegeta and went to their room to pack their things.

"Asshole," Bulma muttered to Vegeta.

"Welcome to hell," he shot back with promise.

**The next day:**

"Bye! Have a fabulous trip!" Bulma put back on a frown as soon as she shut the door.

The Briefs were off to their exciting vacation early the next morning. Neither Vegeta nor Bulma were particularly happy.

"Here are rules you are going to have to follow when it's just the two of us," Bulma dared stab a finger into his chest, "First, stay away from me and I won't bother you. Second… for the love of Kami, MY NAME IS BULMA!"

Vegeta laughed at the idiot woman. She was only putting fuel in a fire she couldn't stop, "Whatever, WOMAN. I'll be training."

Vegeta left Bulma who was reddening. He went to the GR when he noticed a note.

_Dear Vegeta,_

_Please don't feel pressure to do this. I was wondering if you could take Bulma out or whatever you want while we're gone. She cries too much over Yamcha! Maybe you could repair the tear he has put into my baby's heart. After, all you are an attractive prince!_

_Xoxo, _

_Mrs. Briefs_

Vegeta crumpled the note. "Stupid women, every last one of them," he pretended not to give a shit about what Bulma's tears while he took off his shirt to do some training.

He stretched then ran around avoiding blasts being shot at him. He watched as two blasts went towards him and tried to fly towards the ceiling but the blasts hit him from either side.

Vegeta noticed his mind not really paying attention to his training. He shut off the blasts and floated in mid-air. He decided to clean his mind of the woman and centered his thoughts on emptiness and meditated. He began to feel peaceful –which was a rarity for him- and let his mind wander.

Vegeta saw a field. He heard laughter and followed it through his mind to find who was making such an inviting noise. He smelled something delicious; it was definitely the scent of a female. It was sweet unless he focused in to a spicier smell almost like flowers and cinnamon.

Vegeta turned his head when the laughter was loud in his ear. He saw Bulma wearing ridiculously small clothes.

She waved at him but he didn't respond because the sun was behind her and there was an angelic blue glow radiating off of her long hair that he wanted to bask in.

Vegeta snapped his eyes open. "There's no escaping that damn woman!" Vegeta roared as the caged beast inside of him almost made it to the surface. He clenched his teeth and tried to control his anger.

Before having any second thoughts, Vegeta flew his entire way to Son-Goku's house. He slammed his fist against the door when he sensed the taller Saiyan's ki.

"Kakarrot!" Vegeta yelled, "Spar! Now!"

Goku opened the door, "Vegeta? Want to eat something fir—"

"Now!" Vegeta flew to the desert without checking if Goku followed.

Goku sighed hoping Chi Chi wouldn't be too mad upon his return. He powered up and went after the angry prince.

Goku made it to the desert with Vegeta already there. "Vegeta, what's pissed you off this time?" Goku bent down to stretch knowing it was going to be an intense spar if Vegeta was truly pissed off.

"Damn woman!" Vegeta rushed to Goku but he countered the attack.

"What did Bulma do this time?" Goku knew exactly who would piss the prince off. He saw Bulma and Vegeta argue about the stupidest things whenever they were together. He secretly hoped this wouldn't ruin their chances of being together. He wanted Trunks to be born eventually.

Vegeta was beyond the point of answering and threw light-speed punches at Goku who only missed one or two.

"Vegeta! Calm your anger!" Goku was having a hard time blocking Vegeta. He kicked the Dark Prince to the ground which made a generous sized crater.

Before Vegeta could fly back to Goku, Goku powered up and turned Super Saiyan.

"That was supposed to be mine!" Vegeta saw yellow take over Goku's usually black hair. Now he was more pissed off. He instantly flew to Goku trying to knock him down, but Kami was on Goku's side.

In a split second, the taller Saiyan sent a shock into Vegeta's neck with the side of his hand.

Vegeta fell to the ground; Goku powered down back to his regular form.

Goku poked the prince to make sure he was out. "Good, out cold," he instantly transmitted straight to Bulma's low ki.

"Oh my Kami!" Bulma jumped when Goku appeared in front of her. "I could have been dressing you know. You scared me."

"Where do you want your delivery, ma'am," Goku joked.

"Why is he…" Bulma shook her head, "Take him to a bed in the medical wing.

Goku dropped Vegeta into a bed.

"Maybe he'll learn to control his temper," Goku looked at Bulma, "he might be angry when he wakes up."

"Okay thank you Goku," she smiled at her loyal friend. When he disappeared she sat next to Vegeta's bed, "Stupid arrogant asshole!" she didn't understand him. "Why do you keep hurting yourself?"

Bulma treated his mild cuts and fell asleep at a desk next to his bed.

Vegeta sat upright, "Kakarott?" he realized he was in the medical wing again. "What in the hell? That idiot…" he stopped when he saw Bulma asleep at a desk near him.

He stared at her for a moment thinking of the events today. Vegeta smirked when he remembered Bulma's parents were gone. "This could be fun," he thought.

Vegeta shook his head. "She hates me. She only likes these weakling Earthling males that pretend to be richer than everyone else. It is quite pathetic really." Vegeta frowned and thought some more remembering Mrs. Briefs' note.

Vegeta got up from the bed with a new idea formulating in his mysterious mind.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_I still don't own these characters, but I do love to write about them :)_

_I hope you guys all like Vegeta's plan! Review please! I would love to hear what you all think._

_Also, thank you so much for reviewing/adding this story to your favorites/adding it to your alerts. It means a lot to me! :) -leecassi_

_PS! If you guys get notifications that I submitted a new chapter it's wrong, I've just been looking over some of my writing and I'm editing out some errors I didn't catch before!_

Bulma woke up to the loud noise of a heart monitor going off like crazy.

"Vegeta?" the prince wasn't in the bed anymore and Bulma couldn't do anything about it. It was clear that he made his escape through the window, because the window was completely taken out of the wall.

She walked to the machines and turned them off, "Where'd that stubborn prince go this time?"

Vegeta couldn't believe he actually went through with this. He frowned at his reflection and tugged on the hem of his shirt.

"Damn clothes."

He had made a decision to risk his pride for the woman who was clouding his judgment. Maybe if he took her out to dinner or something of the sort she would respect him.

_{I don't do dinner and movies…}_

He thought back to about an hour earlier.

**Flashback:**

Vegeta was once again seething in front of Goku's door but for a different reason this time. He almost punched a hole in the door but calmed himself when he realized Kakarott would send him away with his temper.

"Vegeta? What is it this time?" Goku stood in a fighting stance and was ready to block any hits.

"I…I…"

Goku noted Vegeta's lack of words and realized it must be serious this time.

"Vegeta what do you need?

Vegeta glared at Goku then stopped when he overcame his pride. "How do you 'date' someone?" Vegeta used the word as if it were unheard of, which, in Vegeta's case, it probably was never used before.

Goku held back a giant laugh that was lingering in his throat. He couldn't believe Vegeta's confidence was lost on this particular subject. "Did Bulma ask you out on a date?"

"No you fool. I decided to 'date' the woman tonight."

Goku silently cheered, _I think Trunks will be here sooner than expected_!

"You should start by asking her," Goku prepared himself for Vegeta's impending comeback. He had a way of making people feel like an idiot even if he was the one giving advice.

"I am a prince. She will not say no. Therefore, it would be a waste of energy to ask."

Goku sighed "What did you have in mind then?"

"Food. At one of those places Bulma wears a dress to," Vegeta crossed his arms.

"That's a good start!" Goku was still shocked at the prince's cluelessness. "You should probably make reservations and buy a suit."

Vegeta growled, "And where are suits sold?"

A laughed slipped out of Goku's mouth. He immediately covered it with a cough which made Vegeta raise an eyebrow.

"Try the mall. Maybe Chi could help—"

"I am not taking your harpy with me out in public! I can go by myself. After all, you're the idiot not me," Vegeta spat. Beyond his smugness there was a piece of him that was trying to remember every last detail of Goku's advice.

"What about money?" Goku questioned.

"What about it?" Vegeta scowled. "The woman's family has supplied me with this thing that I intend to use tonight," he pulled out a shiny new debit card. "If these people realized I am a Prince they wouldn't make me pay a damn thing," he grumbled.

"That's great Vegeta! Looks like you have it all figured out," Goku ignored the last part.

"Goodbye third class piece of…" Vegeta shut his eyes and shook his head, then he flew off before he could damage his pride even more.

**End of flashback.**

Vegeta shook his head and tugged at the suit he was now wearing. He thought it was okay, especially with the silk, royal-blue shirt underneath.

He went to a dressing room and then left the store after buying his clothes.

"This isn't worth it," Vegeta grumbled the whole way back to Capsule Corp. He did everything Kakarott told him to now he just needed to tell the loud woman.

Vegeta dropped his purchase off in his room before he went to search for Bulma.

He found her sitting on a chair next to the pool with her sunglasses on.

"Woman."

"Yes Vegeta?" Bulma pulled down her glasses.

"I'm taking you on a date. We are going to dinner, then somewhere else. Wear a dress, and try to be ready by 6:30," Vegeta flew away before she could react.

"Was that his way of asking me out on a date?" a huge smile plastered itself to her face, "Yay!"

She couldn't hide her happiness and for the next two hours she tried to pick out something Vegeta would like.

Vegeta sat at the foot of his bed for an hour resting his arms on his knees and staring at the floor. He had been ready for a while, he just didn't know what to do. He wanted to know what in the hell he was getting himself into but the thrill of adventure was seeping out of his every pore.

Vegeta decided to go downstairs and wait for the woman while he had a quick drink.

He grabbed a small glass of whiskey and threw his head back. Vegeta made a sour face at the taste. He quickly wiped the look off when he saw Bulma walk down the stairs.

Kami, she looked ravishing. Her long blue tresses were wavy around her bare back and shoulders. And the blue undertone in Bulma's dress matched Vegeta's suit perfectly. It was low in the front but left enough to the imagination that Vegeta wanted to get down on his knees and beg for more.

She walked down the stairs in almost a royal manner which made Vegeta smirk.

"You look—" Vegeta couldn't find a word to describe her but she smiled anyway and said a genuine, "Thank you."

He offered his elbow to her.

"You look handsome," she took his arm and kissed his cheek.

When they made it out of the front door, he picked her up which surprised her and flew off.

"Where are we going?" Bulma shut her eyes and held tight to Vegeta.

Vegeta widened his eyes when her grip tightened. He forgot her question. How did she expect him to remember anything she said when her dress was hanging off of her chest in such a way that—

Vegeta wiped his mind clean of those impure thoughts or he would lose it and it would be a bad situation.

Bulma ignored it when Vegeta didn't answer. Her cheeks were turning pink from the cold and Vegeta noticed so he slowed down. At this rate it would take longer than he wanted it to, but the look on her face would be worth it when they got there. He set her down and she slowly opened her baby blues.

"Vegeta," Bulma was shocked that this is where he would take her. She turned to him to search his face for a reaction. He smirked at her but deep in his eyes behind the pride, there was a small glint that searched and begged for her approval, "You're so amazing!" She put her arms around him and hugged him tightly wishing she could kiss him like she did that day in the gym.

Bulma was surprised Vegeta had paid attention when Yamcha bailed on her. She thought she'd never make it to the Cosmos. In her eyes it was even more exclusive looking now that they were there, especially with the line standing outside of the doors.

Bulma frowned when she realized one problem, "How are we possibly going to get a table?"

Vegeta didn't answer, instead he motioned for her to come with him.

She took his arm and walked to the front of the line of people.

"Vegeta they are getting mad at us for cutting ahead!" Bulma nudged him when she saw the angry glares directed at them.

Vegeta just smirked his classic smirk.

The angry glares turned envious when Vegeta pulled out a card signifying their prior reservation. The bouncer took the card and opened the door for the couple.

Bulma smiled when she realized Vegeta's organized plan for them. She gladly leaned into him when other woman started to check him out.

Once inside, Vegeta and Bulma were led to the resteraunt side of the club. It was dark in a romantic sort of way. The theme lead you to believe you were looking at a starry night sky.

Vegeta made sure Bulma was seated comfortably before he himself took a seat. She had a perplexed look on her face that put a brick in his stomach, "What is it woman? Surprised I know any manners whatsoever? Just because I was a demon in Frieza's army doesn't mean I forgot how to act like a prince."

Bulma let go of a giggle, "No Veggie! I never thought I'd make it here after Yamcha—"

"Let's not discuss the weakling any longer," Vegeta scowled knowing too well that the stupid human was still a sore subject.

Bulma and Vegeta talked smoothly and ate their food with no awkward moments. Bulma was surprised Vegeta could be so charming and suave while Vegeta was surprised Bulma was more than just a pretty face that could build things.

Bulma excused herself to go to the ladies' room to freshen up and Vegeta noticed that there were two men checking her out when she got up even though they themselves were on dates. He scowled at them both.

"What imbeciles, they will never get a chance with such a woman," Vegeta mumbled. He was about to give them a piece of his mind when he came up with a better idea. He lit two tiny ki balls on the tips of his pointer fingers and directed them to the men's silverware.

The men finished talking and decided to eat. The first man picked up his fork and screamed like the woman did when she saw a spider. The second man laughed as if his friend screaming was a huge joke and picked up his own silverware. He also screamed and dropped his fork to reveal an already blistering outline of a fork in his hand. Both of their dates started to get upset and yelled at their overworked waitress.

Vegeta stared with wide eyes for a moment then started chuckling. Their reactions were better than he could have ever hoped for and he laughed his deep laugh even harder while not bothering to cover it up. He felt a delicate hand run through his gravity defying hair. The woman had returned.

"What's funny Vegeta?" she took a seat again. She tried to keep an innocent face but she felt her chin quivering with laughter. She had seen the entire thing.

"Why don't you tell me?" Vegeta also tried to keep a serious face but they both ended up laughing until Bulma's eyes were watering and the tables around them were giving them strange looks.

They finished laughing and Bulma ordered a giant slice of cake that she intended to share with Vegeta.

When the cake came, Vegeta took a bite and widened his eyes, "This is chocolate?"

"Have you never had chocolate cake before?" Bulma noticed his reaction.

He thought about his answer for a minute and shook his head no.

"How? My mom makes it a lot!" Bulma slowly put a piece in her mouth while looking quizzically at Vegeta.

"You should know this, woman," Vegeta glared at the offending, yet delicious, cake hoping he wouldn't die because he had one bite.

"How…" Bulma really didn't remember anything about Vegeta's experiences with chocolate.

Vegeta started to get frustrated, "Kakarrot told me Saiyans have horrible reactions to this even though it is delicious," he dropped his fork and crossed his arms because he wanted more of the chocolaty goodness.

Bulma also dropped her fork but she threw back her head and laughed very loud.

Vegeta was fuming, "Woman, don't you dare laugh at me! You're lucky if this poisonous cake hasn't affected me already!"

"No, no Vegeta," she caught her breath from laughing, "do you really put it past Goku when it comes to food?"

"He probably wanted it all for himself! The bast—" Vegeta's voice was near a yell but Bulma interrupted.

"Eat your cake, after all, it is harmless," Bulma deviously smirked. She picked up a chunk of the cake with her hands, "Here," she slowly put the piece towards Vegeta's face.

He took the bait and leaned forward intending to gently eat it out of her delicate fingers, but before he could get it in his mouth she smashed it against his face.

"Woman!" he growled. Vegeta picked up an even bigger piece and tossed it at her nose.

"Vegeta," she giggled, "No fair! Your piece was bigger!"

"It is because I am not a weakling!" Vegeta warmed a chunk with his ki and threw it at Bulma, this time it stuck because of the melted state it was in. "You have some cake on your face," he joked staring at Bulma who was covered.

"Now you do too!" Bulma threw a piece at his face that he didn't bother dodging, "Let me help you clean up," Bulma had an evil glint in her eyes but her mind was wondering what on Earth made her decide to do this; she stood up and lightly placed herself in Vegeta's lap. She winked at some of the guys who were staring at her, then she did the unexpected thing. She licked around his lips and clear down his neck cleaning off the chocolate cake. He raised an eyebrow at her amusing little game. She kept licking and kissing his face until she finally made it to his lips.

Vegeta stopped her mesmerizing movements and took control. He grabbed her waste and spun her around (which wasn't easy in a dress) and started lightly kissing her lips. His Saiyan instincts told him to mount Bulma right there, but the waitress came back and reminded them, without words, that they were soon going to be the center of attention for everyone else at the restaurant.

Vegeta growled at the interruption.

"May I help you guys with anything else tonight?"

Bulma blushed and sat back in her seat.

"No we will pay right now," Vegeta said with crossed arms. He pulled out the debit card and the waitress took it and scurried off.

Bulma locked eyes with Vegeta and gave an evil little smirk which made Vegeta smirk, too.

"What are you plotting woman?" he asked. The waitress returned before Bulma could answer. Vegeta wished Bulma answered his question but he could wait for later to get an answer.

They both stood up to go outside but Vegeta wanted to finish cleaning all of the cake off of his face so they could leave as sought after as they arrived. Bulma headed off to the girls bathroom and Vegeta followed her in.

A few ladies glared at Vegeta then ran out of the bathroom, "You probably shouldn't be in here," Bulma looked at Vegeta's reflection in the mirror as she fixed her appearance. He stared back and reached for a towel to clean up his mess.

"I am the prince of Saiyans and I go wherever I please."

Bulma shook her head. This guy had some serious pride issues but it amused her.

They finished cleaning and went outside.

"Where to next, Veggie?"

"That's Prince Veggie to you, and you'll have to wait and see."

Bulma waved at a few people who were staring daggers at her flawless presence. Vegeta scooped her up and flew away.

It was dark outside and Bulma began to shiver. Vegeta forgot how fragile she was and raised his ki to keep his woman warm.

_His woman?_ he thought while stealing a few glances at Bulma. Vegeta didn't know where that came from. _Besides_, he told himself, _she means nothing to me and I mean nothing to her_. That thought hurt but Vegeta ignored it.

Vegeta and Bulma flew in silence both wondering what the other person was thinking. They landed silently at a hillside in the middle of a field of wildflowers. Vegeta put down Bulma.

"Wow Vegeta," Bulma stared at the giant moon, "it's beautiful."

"I know," Vegeta was deeply gazing at Bulma, "she is beautiful."

Bulma looked towards Vegeta wondering why he called the moon 'she' but he quickly turned his head before she met his gaze.

They both decided to lie down on the hillside. It was getting cold and Bulma inched closer to the warmth of Vegeta.

"When did you find this place?" Bulma had noticed the change in Vegeta's mood after arriving, but kept trying to avoid it.

"I—uh," Vegeta wasn't about to tell the woman that this is where he came to beat himself up when he was trying to get away from her. He glanced at the broken mountains that Bulma hadn't seen yet, "I train here sometimes," he answered smoothly.

Bulma followed his gaze, "Oh," she saw the unnaturally broken rock that scattered around the mountain that he destroyed, "wow."

They both stared at the night sky deep in thought. Vegeta wished he could just confess his rising lust for her tight form. Vegeta scowled at himself, _I just need to find a whore that is worthy of me to screw for a night, that's all. Then those useless lusty feelings will leave me once and for all_.

Vegeta made a plan in his mind to find another woman that wouldn't repulse him. He knew if he took Bulma for a night he might get attached because she was more than just a plaything.

By mutual decision, they went home for the night.

Vegeta as usual picked up Bulma but on the flight there they didn't say anything. Bulma was curious why Vegeta all of a sudden decided to shut her out but she didn't ask questions. They silently made it back to Capsule Corp; the silence closing in on the pair.

"Vegeta?" Bulma wanted so badly to tell him everything that was on her mind but she didn't know if that was the right thing to do.

The prince was faced away from her so she couldn't see the war raging behind his onyx eyes. He held up a hand to silence her before she could say anything they would both regret later. "I had fun."

Bulma couldn't help but frown as she watched him walk away. Everything seemed to be going so perfectly the entire night. When he said "I had fun," it was almost like a goodbye of some sort. _Here we go again,_ Bulma thought sadly.

_Hm.. Vegeta's having a change in heart I see :( _

_See what happens next when Ch7 is out!_

_Review please_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **I still don't own the characters expressed in my story._

_I'm back again with another chapter! It's been a week and I figured I would write some with my time off! _

_I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Vegeta follows through with his change of heart. Will it lead to heartbreak or will they finally get the break they deserve! Reviews are much apprieciated as always!_

_-leecassi._

_P.S. I would like to thank quite a few of you for reviewing and adding me to alerts/favorites!_

**_Tessa: _**_Thank you for the review! And d__on't worry! It will get very lemony very soon :)_

**_CherubicTaco: _**_I'm glad you like the characters kept in their original personalities! Thank you so much for reviewing :)_

**_OMGitsADDYB: _**_Thank you for the review and all of the nice compliments! I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**_merlincrazy: _**_More Goku and Vegeta scenes are coming and I hope those ones also make you smile! :D Thanks for reviewing! _

**_lobagurl94: _**_This story loves you! Thank you for reviewing!_

**_GracefulWolvesInTheNight: _**_Vegeta seems to have a knack for ruining Bulma's nights huh? I sure hope you enjoy this next chapter! Thank you for reviewing!_

**_PanHopeNvs: _**_Yay! Another chapter that you like! I gotta say, I'm proud of myself :) (sorry that sounded pretty conceited!) Goku is pure genius when it comes to food of course!_

_Every single email I saw that said I had a review made me smile huge and I had to resist showing EVERYONE! Thanks so much! And keep telling me what you think! _

_-leecassi:)_

The next morning Vegeta decided to go on a woman hunt. He made sure to leave the house extra early in order to not have to see Bulma. He went straight for a bar. If Earthling television taught him anything, it taught him that people went to bars to find whores, especially from his least favorite show: Jersey Shore. When he walked in through the doors, he noticed Yamcha drinking some beer in the corner, bandaged up, with a lot of girls surrounding him feeling bad for his injuries. He wasn't surprised that an Earthling would be at a bar this early in the morning.

"What a pathetic excuse for a life," Vegeta thought, "if those stupid women knew I caused those injuries they would be talking to me instead."

As soon as Vegeta made his presence known with a sexy, mischievous smirk the women flocked to him like seagulls flock to the ocean.

"Do you come here often?" one red-head draped an arm around him which made her huge, fake breasts at easier access to Vegeta.

"No, but I'm thinking of coming more often," Vegeta silently gagged in his mind. This was too easy. He pretended that he enjoyed her breasts in his face and liked the bitter smell of cigarettes. After a few more minutes of her horrible stench, Vegeta decided this was definitely not the girl fit for a prince. Vegeta needed her gone fast.

"You smell of a giant cigarette, I don't see how anyone would want to be near you for very long," Vegeta whispered in her ear.

She made an offended noise and smacked him across the face, "Asshole!"

Another lady that was blonde and thin with giant blue eyes, like Bulma's, ran over to Vegeta. "Aww hon', are you okay?"

Vegeta pretended he actually felt the nasty red-heads smack, "Ouch, no." He put a hand on his face, "Maybe you could… Make it better?"

The blonde giggled, "You are a quick one! My name is Sadee!" she smiled like Vegeta gave a crap.

"Nice to meet you," Vegeta winked at her which set off another round of giggles, "call me Vegeta."

She calmed down her giggling and sat very close to him, "Would you like a few drinks?"

"Sure," Vegeta watched her and smelled the air. She was attractive and thin and Vegeta had it bad for blue eyes. She didn't smell awful and she wasn't all that bright, "Perfect," Vegeta smirked.

"What hon'?"

"Nothing, you just look so good," Vegeta smiled innocently this time. He planned to make her think he actually wanted her. And by the looks of it, it was working.

This experience definitely solidified his thoughts that humans were as shallow as they put out to be. He knew he was a hypocrite because he was going woman hunting, but he had his pride and Bulma made him weak. True, he is a prince that needs to find his princess, but now was not the time for that.

Vegeta decided he would fly back to CC and train so he wouldn't find himself interacting with Bulma at all. The Prince found it curious that he cared what she thought. What was so different about her that made him so soft? _Is it those blue eyes? Or, no, is it the way she can be sexy when right before that she had been working in a lab for 5 hours? Maybe it was the way her lips felt against his. NO! STOP IT!_ He quickly wiped his mind away from those absurd thoughts. How could his own mind betray him like this?

He trained for a solid three hours before heading inside to eat whatever the chef had left for him. Unfortunately, the woman was downstairs in an oversized t-shirt but that was it. She looked delicious and well-rested; he wanted to make her yell his name in pleasure but instead he pretended his hero sandwich in front of him was more interesting compared to the aqua eyed goddess at the counter.

"How was your sleep?" Bulma was cheery and tried to make small talk.

"Fine," he grunted around his sandwich.

"You must've not gotten too much sleep because I wanted to come visit you but you weren't there," Bulma pouted and crossed her arms over her very, very bra-less chest.

Vegeta almost choked on his food, _She was looking for me?_ Vegeta wished he stayed to see what kind of 'visit' she had in mind. Dirty thoughts raced through his mind but he did what he does best, he ran from his feelings.

"I'm going to eat on the roof and enjoy the sun," Vegeta said the words quickly and left. He had to go where she couldn't reach. "Damn woman," he said as soon as he sat down on the roof.

Two hours later Vegeta was almost ready for the second date of his life. It really didn't take him long and he wore jet black clothes and his regular white gloves not really caring what his one-night-stand would think. He decided he would take her to a night club because he also learned from the Jersey Shore that there were many hook-ups when people began dancing.

Vegeta called Sadee and made sure to avoid Bulma's ki at all cost but he still couldn't put his finger on why he didn't want the woman to see him so badly.

When he met up with Sadee at the club he noticed she looked slightly better than earlier.

"Wow," Vegeta looked into her eyes, "you look ravishing," he hugged her and she just giggled as usual.

"Not as ravishing as Bulma," he silently added.

Sadee squealed when she saw one of her friends and dragged Vegeta with her. He almost growled but contained himself when he remembered his plan of action. "This is for my own good… for my own good," Vegeta was one of Sadee's obnoxious squeals away from going back to Capsule Corp with someone else. He faked a smile for about an hour dancing and grinding with Sadee in a very heated manner until they found themselves cooling off at the bar.

"Wow Vegeta, you really, really know how to work your body out there," Sadee was getting tipsy and she was acting a little easier by the minute.

"It doesn't take long to—" he cut himself off when he smelled a familiar and delicious scent.

"What is it Vege—" he raised a hand to silence Sadee. A blue flash came from the dance floor and it was just as he thought, Bulma grinding against some airheaded weakling. Vegeta crushed his glass mug in his hand in anger then stormed towards Bulma. He scowled at her happy mood and shot a ki blast at the DJ booth which silenced the whole scene.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and tried to avoid Vegeta at all cost because he had his eye on only one thing and no one was going to stop him.

Bulma finally noticed what everyone was staring at her for, "Vegeta?"

"Don't you even say my name! I am disgusted that you would go after such a horrible weakling after all I did for you yesterday," Vegeta's ki was raising by the second along with his anger.

"What the hell are you talking about Vegeta?" Bulma stormed forward and stabbed a finger in his chest, "You are the one here with this whore!"

"Hey!" Sadee yelled.

Bulma waved her off as if she were an annoying fly and continued, "I heard you on the phone so I did what I had to, I MOVED ON. Don't accuse me of taking any wrong steps," Bulma was truly hurt but hid it well with anger that matched Vegeta's, "You are the one who ignored any silent message I sent you last night! So NO Vegeta this is NOT my fault!"

"You're listening to my conversations now, too? Doesn't the Prince of Saiyans deserve some privacy?" Vegeta had nothing left to say because he knew she had a very good point.

"That has nothing to do with anything! I can't believe you!" Bulma crossed her arms and glared at him.

"We are going to have to ask you two to leave," a huge man came over toward Bulma and Vegeta believing he had a chance against Vegeta because of his size.

"Fine!" Bulma and Vegeta yelled in unision.

Vegeta turned and blasted the big man into a wall before he grabbed Bulma and threw her over his shoulder. Neither Bulma nor Vegeta really cared if their dates made it home or not.

Bulma screamed and thrashed the entire way home but she was no match for Vegeta's godly strength. He finally set her down and she had a lot to say.

"You are not my babysitter so stop handling me as if you were!" Bulma crossed her arms and pouted at the Prince.

"Oh shut your mouth tighter so your bottom lip doesn't fall out. If you didn't need a babysitter, you wouldn't be pouting like a child!" Vegeta snapped. Bulma's eyes glossed and he felt guilt knowing he had taken it a step too far. He didn't know if he could handle her sadness with his own any longer and that's when he lost all of the confidence he spent so much of his time trying to gain over this very subject. "Bulma, stop your tears, you really have no idea do you? You—You—Forget I said anything, I will never be good enough," Vegeta said in a whisper and grabbed her chin to softly kiss her lips. He quickly left out of Bulma's view before he could admit anything else that he had been keeping to himself all of these lonely months at the Brief's home.

Bulma kept her composure until she thought Vegeta was gone. As soon as she let loose, her emotions came tumbling out like a waterfall. Her chin started quivering and she slid down the wall behind her. Her silent tears became quiet sobs when she realized that this was the first time her heart was truly breaking. She cried into her knees in confusion. Bulma wanted to reach out but knowing Vegeta he would be gone like history.

Vegeta stood still around the corner from where he left Bulma to her tears. The demon inside of him wouldn't comfort her but it was then that he realized he wasn't fully that demon anymore. There was a small light in him that came from that woman in there. Yet, the demon prevailed and convinced Vegeta that she softened him and he found himself walking towards the gravity room rather than towards the only person he truly wanted.

Hours later, Bulma was still in the same place she had been when she last saw Vegeta, uncomfortably on the floor with her head in her arms.

"Oh…" she was almost lethargic from crying. This was not the Bulma she knew. She never wasted so much time in her life. She also knew good and well that she could have any man she wanted but she found herself not wanting anyone other than the Dark Prince.

Bulma moved slowly towards whatever the chef had made but it didn't look appetizing. "This can't be healthy," Bulma thought.

She went towards the living room to watch TV. Every program was dull or filled with the fairy tales that deeply lied to young girls about love.

"Now if only they were real," Bulma stared at her floor thinking of fairy tales. "Prince Vegeta saving me from evil," Bulma had a goofy grin because of a memory that never had happened. She wiped it off quickly.

"Wow Bulma," she said out loud," you need some sleep."

She slowly made it to her bedroom and slid off her dress as soon as her door was shut. She didn't even bother grabbing pajamas or hanging up her dress because all she wanted to do was jump into the huge comfy bed and forget the day. "Well usually comfy bed," she thought. She prodded at her mattress and moved around pillows. Her restlessness made her want to cry but she contained herself.

"Maybe the radio will play a song that fits my life perfectly. Maybe, just maybe, it will cheer me up to know someone is going through the same thing as me," Bulma found her favorite radio station. The song 'About A Girl' by The Academy Is… came on and Bulma sat straight up meaning to turn the love song off but the words hit her before she could.

"I'm not in love…"

"I'm not," Bulma whispered.

"This is not my heart…"

"It isn't," she said louder.

"I'm not gonna waste these words about a girl…"

"Damn you Vegeta!" she smacked her radio off of her nightstand which shattered it. "Why you? Why me? Why?"

This was the worst way to fall; by herself. "But what did Vegeta mean 'good enough?'" She desperately wanted to ask him but instead curled up in a ball, hidden by many pillows, with no courage left, and wished Vegeta could be just a figment of her imagination.

Vegeta wasted no time beating himself up yet again. He was bruised and bloody but those would soon disappear with his Saiyan metabolism. The physical pain was nothing compared to his icy heart's pain. He stopped training and took a shower when he had no energy for his relentless work-out anymore. Vegeta had horrible feelings in the pit of his stomach. This was not how he wanted Bulma to find out his feelings for her.

"Actually, I didn't want her to know at all!" Vegeta slammed his fists against the shower's wall which made it crack.

Clearly she was done with him. Especially by the way she dismissed him so easily tonight with her "moving on" speech.

Vegeta never planned on wearing his heart on his sleeve even if it was just for a minute. For some reason, though, he was curious just to see what her reaction would be. He didn't want to be finished with her, just yet, since she now knew that only she held the key to his heart. And before he could stop himself, he slowly drifted into some clothes and out the GR door to make a slow trip to Bulma's room.

His heart was racing and his palms were clammy. He had so many questions that it didn't matter if he made himself look like an idiot anymore.

Vegeta knocked on her door after gaining some courage.

It felt like ages until the most beautiful woman he had ever seen opened the door to reveal teary eyes that came from a broken heart.

_{…What if I showed up at your door? Would you give me one more minute? The story's far from finished…}_

_The cliffhanger just had to be done. Please review! I hope you liked it!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or lyrics by Boys Like Girls expressed in this story.

_Dear everyone reading this story, I am SO terribly sorry to get it out so late. Usually I would update sooner than this, but was having problems and I had a few personal "issues" I needed to take care of before I could continue. Thank you so much for everyone that has reviewed, it really does mean a lot and it's the fuel to make me pick up a pen and start writing again. I have so many ideas for new fics and if this one gets great feedback, I will definitely share my ideas with you guys!_

_Notes to the reviewers:_

**_aangfan: _**_I'm glad you are loving this story; this story is loving you! I had to stop at such an attention grabbing cliffhanger, or some people might not wait for my next update! Thank you for reviewing :)_

**_OMGitsADDYB:_**_ I completely agree! Vegeta is such a butt when it comes to ANYTHING! Maybe in this next chapter he will grasp the idea that telling her is probably a good thing ;) Thank's for the energetic review! _

**_Hmrtaylor: _**_I like to play games with the characters as much as possible, I think it helps me tell a better story, but that's just me! Thank you for the lovely review! And believe me when I say I took it into DEEP consideration._

**_UzuHuu: _**_Bulma and Vegeta are one of my favorite pairs too! I hope you like this next chapter! And thank you dearly for saying this story is awesome! It brought a huge smile to my face! Thank you thank you! :)_

**_Mistywater: _**_As requested, there are more characters incorporated into this chapter! I'm really glad that you like the way I make them have quarrels and don't just jump on certain topics! Thank you SO much for saying I have your respect. It's most refreshing to hear, especially in my odd state of mind! I hope you like what I have done this time. Thank you again for the review. :)_

_I'd like to thank everyone else for reviewing my other chapters and adding this story to your favorites/subscriptions! Read on!_

_In this next chapter I'd like to warn you guys that there is one part that's very lemony. It's pretty quick, but some people might be uncomfortable. In another few parts, the characters seem to be OOC, but that's what (spoiler alert) getting drunk does to you. This chapter is also longer than all of my other ones, because I was hoping to make up for keeping you guys waiting! _

_-leecassi_

_{…We could fill in all the pages. I'm feelin' sick girl you're so Contagious!} _

Bulma blinked a few times but remained silent. In her state of mind this was probably just a sick dream to put her in an even worse mood. She rubbed her eyes and yawned but instantly stopped when she noticed reality was standing in her doorframe at 2 in the morning.

"Holy shit—"

"Don't," Vegeta regained his courage and stopped her from speaking. "I'm coming in."

Bulma blinked and remembered what she was wearing –or lack thereof-, "Can I, uh…" she looked down with a blush, "one second."

Vegeta stood there for a minute making sure to keep his steel, emotionless mask on. The last thing he wanted to do was tell her too much. He was already softening because of her as it was and he didn't want to turn into a complete weakling.

"Okay, sorry, come in," Bulma opened the door and motioned for Vegeta to sit in the chair that was next to her bed.

There was a slight pause as Vegeta ignored the chair and took a look around the room.

"What do you need?" Bulma blurted out after getting overly curious.

Vegeta stopped looking around the room and looked her directly in the eye. His onyx eyes told the story of sadness that is Vegeta but she couldn't stop looking. Bulma shivered when he narrowed his eyes.

"I can't walk around this any longer," Vegeta crossed his arms and put up an even tougher exterior in case she decided to hurt him.

"Um… What?" Bulma had a good idea what he meant but she wanted to hear him say it himself. She feigned confusion.

Vegeta analyzed her confusion and thought it was real; he balled his hands into fists and growled to himself for being such an idiot, "Forget I said anything."

"Please let me in, Vegeta," Bulma begged, "if you never let me in then we may never know what goes on in that head of yours."

Vegeta stood up as to leave but then turned back around. He sat next to her on her bed awkwardly at first but then he gained his usual confidence and faced her entirely. He scooted nearer and turned her towards him by her waist. Bulma shivered at his touch which made Vegeta gain more confidence. Before Bulma could question anything, Vegeta had captured her lips in kiss that was so loaded with passion she never knew existed that she had no choice but to melt into him. She could tell he was being gentle but immediately stopped when she had an idea. She broke the kiss.

"Use your words, Vegeta," Bulma put her hands on his chest and pushed herself away.

"Words, woman?" Vegeta spat, "You told me to let you in and that is just what I did. My sincerest apologies for not having words to explain the useless feelings."

"Vegeta please," Bulma begged, "that's not what I meant. I just want to hear about your feelings rather than just show me. So please tell me."

"Woman…" Vegeta growled but then softened after he took a moment to pace around the room and think. He sat back down on Bulma's squishy bed, "I don't know what to say to you to make you believe me. I care for you woman and that's all that I know. Believe me if I could stop myself from feeling this way I would," he rolled his eyes.

"Vegeta I don't expect you to write me a symphony. I love you for your pride not anything less. People look at you and see a cold brick wall but after trying to understand you, I realized there was a lot of emotion behind everything you do even if you hide it well and play it down." Bulma raised an eyebrow when he gave her a shocked look. "What now?" her stomach knotted and she wasn't sure whether to run away or stay and see the storm Vegeta could put her in.

"L—l," Vegeta's eyes were wide and he didn't know her feelings ran that deep for him. He figured he was just another bump in the road when it came to guys because she could have as many men as she wanted even though he secretly wished he might be more to her one day. He may never say the 'L' word but he hoped she would let him show her as much as he could. "Lo—," he still couldn't get the word out of his mouth, so he just shook his head.

"Oh Kami," Bulma put a palm to her face, "I said love didn't I? I didn't mean to it just slipped. I was just trying to say how I felt but somehow it snuck its way in there. Oh, wow, you probably think I'm some sort of stupid Earthling just as you expected," Bulma rambled on and on in denial until Vegeta stopped her.

"Oh forget this," Vegeta rolled his eyes at himself for what he was about to do. "I lo—" that word was not a word for a Saiyan Prince, "I think I kind of, well, I—I like you."

_{Just wanna say I miss you, I got it when I kissed you and I've been through all the stages. I'm feelin' sick girl you're so contagious.}_

He captured her lips once again cutting her rambling short. Deep inside of his mind, he was cringing at all of this pathetic, mushy stuff, but other than that he really didn't care anymore. _In fact, _he thought, _I could get used to this._ As soon as this thought crossed his mind, he pushed her shirt up and began to kiss towards her breasts. She moaned and it fueled him even more but he stopped himself.

Vegeta was breathing heavy and finally sat back up. "This is a nice 'talk' we are having," he smirked.

"Oh be quiet Vegeta. I don't see you complaining," Bulma smirked back.

He loved her fiery temper. He wanted even more and took her up in a kiss.

She rolled over him so she was straddling his waist and pulled off her shirt completely. Bulma wanted him so bad and she didn't know where these feelings were coming from. Even with Yamcha nothing ever happened this quickly and sometimes she couldn't stand him. She climbed off of Vegeta and began tugging at his pants.

"We have to slow down, woman," Vegeta tried to ignore what his mind and body wanted and scooted away from Bulma.

"But why?" she was pouting like a child that just got her candy taken away.

"Bulma," Vegeta started with her name which meant he was serious and she gave him her undivided attention, "if you let me take you then I will want to take you, all of you, for the rest of my life. I noticed it for a while, and I've tried to ignore it but dammit, woman, you are my weakness and whether you like it or not there is a certain bond that we share that I can't seem to erase. If this is just a one-night-stand for you then please tell me because it will be a lot better for me to just leave right now."

"Vegeta that—"

"Wait," he silenced her, "This is more than just a small commitment. I will be in your debt for the rest of our days as you will be in mine. We will share pain and emotion and if one of us dies it is very, very likely the other one will soon follow. After we bond, I will become so attached to you that if another man were to try and touch you I might just kill him. I'm not sure why the bond is so strong to an Earthling, but I refuse to ignore it any longer."

"Wow," Bulma was shocked about what he just asked her, _This is like a commitment without marriage but we're still together forever, how weird, _she thought_. But I cannot turn away from him._

"Is that a yes then?" Vegeta asked.

"But—how did you? I didn't say that out loud," Bulma said.

"Oh," Vegeta ran a hand through his hair, "did I forget to mention we will be able to share thoughts and communicate through our minds? It seems even though we haven't actually mated yet that our bond is being put together just because of our closeness."

"Yeah, you might have forgotten that important little detail," she replied sarcastically. "Will I be able to control whether or not you are allowed into my mind?" Bulma frowned at the possibility of him hearing all of her thoughts.

"Of course," Vegeta still faced away from her, "I can teach you how to build mental walls that only you can take down."

Bulma didn't say anything.

"Woman?" Vegeta growled at her silence. "Bul—"

Bulma pounced on Vegeta when she knew her answer. He was so careful all of the time and she wanted to see him lose control over her touches again. It was her favorite thing about him already.

She gently bit his neck and he practically shivered.

"Stop teasing me," Vegeta growled.

"No more teasing then," Bulma pulled off his shirt and began licking his abs. It was animalistic, to say the least. He groaned as his need for her increased tenfold, but he stopped her before his need would control his rationality. Vegeta pushed her away and she fell back onto the bed. He eyed her lacy bra for a while until he decided there was no way he could take it off without destroying it. "Take off that thing," he commanded pointing to her bra.

She giggled and slipped it off. With a toss of her arm, the bra was gone and she was ready for him to pounce. To her surprise, he didn't move an inch towards her; rather, he just sat back and stared at her perfect body.

"Vegeta?" she was getting frustrated. Bulma thought that he was more than ready for her, but as far as she could tell she was wrong.

He interrupted her thoughts and climbed on top of her so he could take a taste of those luscious mounds. He took a nipple between his teeth and she began to pant. With his other hand, he ran it down her stomach until he reached her blue curls. She opened her legs hoping he would continue his exploration south but he stopped and she whined. She could feel him smile as he nibbled at her other breast. "I thought we said no more teasing," she complained between pants.

"Teasing me, not teasing you," he chuckled, "silly woman."

She began to pout but lost it again when he licked a warm trail down her stomach. Without warning, he took two fingers and shoved them inside of her womanhood.

"Vegeta," she moaned, dragging out his name.

"And don't you forget it," he warned.

He smirked at her expression and began moving the fingers in and out. Her hips began to buck and he sucked on her clit to make her come even faster. She let go with a loud 'oh' and he drank up all of the delicious juices. He stood up and looked down at Bulma who wasn't quite over the intense orgasm yet.

"Woman, if you think that was good, just wait."

She smiled as soon as she had her breathing under control. "Can't wait," she whispered. "Off with the pants, and we'll see just how much 'good' you can have tonight."

"Oh, the woman is commanding too," he chuckled sarcastically, "how did I miss that?"

He slid off of his pants to release his erection. She just stared. _Now I see why he was getting me ready._

Vegeta let go of an arrogant laugh, "You seem surprised."

She motioned him over and they started another round of kissing and teasing. "I… want… you… now," Bulma kissed his neck between words.

"Then you can have me," he whispered more to himself than to her.

They lay on the bed and he carefully positioned himself over her. She tried to pull him inside of her by wrapping her legs around his back, but he knew he had to go slow.

"No, woman. As you have made sure to mention, this is your first time."

He put his arms to the sides of Bulma and began to slowly slide himself into her wet folds. She started to push against his chest because it was hurting but she slowly had a change of heart as the pleasure overtook the pain.

"Oh.. Vegeta, more," it came out as just a whisper and he thrusted even faster.

They both let go and were climaxing to ecstasy. He came before Bulma, but she came soon after. With a scream that rattled the windows, Vegeta fell to his elbows and kissed Bulma's sweaty face.

"Vegeta that was…" Bulma was still out of breath.

"Yes, it was," Vegeta agreed. "But I'm not finished with you, yet."

He took her many more times that night, from different angles and erotic places, it was one of the best nights of their lives.

Eventually they drifted off to sleep still entwined in a loving embrace and didn't come apart until well in the morning.

Bulma woke the next morning surprised to feel Vegeta's warm body still next to her. He usually would be out in the GR training his day away.

She gasped when she remembered what they did last night.

_Oh Kami! What was I thinking?_she screamed in her mind.

Bulma looked at Vegeta's sleeping form and remember why she did what she did. He's just so… interesting. And I can't get enough of him. _But do I really love him? Oh Kami. I think I love him!_

She untangled herself from Vegeta and tried to get up but fell back down when she felt how sore her lower areas were.

"Ahh," she fell back on the bed _I'm going to have to get used to Vegeta's intense… uh… _Bulma didn't even want to think that dirty thought in her mind. She heard chuckling from behind her.

"Do you mean it in a good or bad way?" Vegeta sat up and chuckled some more.

"Oh Kami! Were you listening to all of my thoughts!" Bulma was silently freaking out.

"No just those last few. Not such a bad thing to wake up to," Vegeta gave her a once-over look at her naked body and climbed over to her and kissed her gently. "I could get used to this but I have training I need to do."

"I'll make breakfast when I figure out how to walk less painfully," Bulma flopped her head back and sighed.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked to Bulma and gently touched her lower stomach.

She felt warmth and then everything felt better.

"What the hell was that? What did you just do?" Bulma's scientific mind was going crazy.

"Simple, woman, I gave you some of my energy."

"I could get used to that!" Bulma giggled and got up but then put on her robe when she finally remembered her nude state.

Vegeta was already training before she went downstairs.

Bulma was on cloud nine the rest of the day. She didn't know why but finding Vegeta didn't hate her was a huge weight taken off of her shoulders. Whenever she had free time in her lab she would secretly turn on a camera and watch him train. He was godly and never ceased to amaze her. She couldn't put her finger on these heavy feelings but she knew that she could never turn away from him.

On a whim, Bulma decided she was in such a good mood that a party would be necessary even though she wouldn't tell anyone about her and Vegeta's secret. She quickly sent out invitations for Krillin, Goku, Gohan, Chi Chi, Master Roshi, and Piccolo to come at 6 p.m.

Vegeta came inside at about 5:30 p.m. demanding to know where his dinner was.

"You will have to wait until 6:15 when all the guests are here," Bulma rolled her eyes and leaned in to kiss Vegeta, but he dodged her seductive lips. "What the—"

"Guests?" Vegeta growled, "Why are guests coming over in the first place, woman?"

"Oh, Geta," Bulma smiled, "I was in such a good mood from earlier that I wanted to have some friends over if that's okay with you."

"It's not okay with me!" Vegeta announced.

"Too late, their invitations are already sent out," Bulma smirked and kissed Vegeta quickly before she could run off and get the house ready for guests.

Vegeta knew he couldn't stop her when she was in such a bizarre state of mind. True, he was also happy, but he had a better grasp on his emotions than she did. He was headed for the kitchen but immediately stopped when he felt Master Roshi's ki heading in their direction.

"Damn woman! Doesn't she know not to let that old man around her?" Vegeta wasn't going to answer the door so he went to his room to hide from everyone. "Woman! The old perv is here to grope you. You can answer the door!" he yelled up the stairs.

"Fine, jerk," Bulma walked elegantly down the stairs in a black dress that made Vegeta growl even more. "Oh yeah and if you could keep your big mouth shut about what we did then that would make my life a whole lot easier."

"I wouldn't talk to them anyway," Vegeta said, "Why must you wear clothes like that in front of other people."

"Clothes like what Vegeta?" Bulma crossed her arms and looked at the Saiyan Prince, "I've worn this dress before."

"That was before I knew what was under the dress," Vegeta whispered in her ear and gave her a kiss where he bit her neck the night before. Even though she had expertly covered it with makeup, he still knew where he marked her.

"Ooo," Bulma began to blush and leaned into Vegeta for more.

"That's enough, woman," Vegeta smirked at her, "You have guests waiting."

Bulma was dazed when she answered the door to let her guests inside. It seemed that everyone she invited showed up.

"You okay Bulma?" Goku was the first to ask.

Chi Chi put a hand on her forehead, "What's the problem, Bulma? You look a little flustered."

"Oh," Bulma had to think up an excuse quickly, "Vegeta and I were just arguing and he… won."

"I don't see how you live with him," Krillin said, "The guy still gives me the creeps."

Bulma laughed and shook her head and led everyone to the sitting room where there were a few hors d'oeuvres set out. "Enjoy," she said.

Everyone sat around talking about their lives because they hadn't seen each other ever since the lavender haired boy had warned them about the androids. Goku ate most of the hors d'oeuvres while Piccolo stood next to the wall with a glass of water Bulma had given him.

Bulma smiled at the good company until she heard something in her mind.

_Woman, send them away. I'm already bothered by their talking, _Vegeta thought to Bulma.

_It's not happening, _Bulma fired back, _come downstairs 'Geta. I miss you already, _she added for good measure. _Wear some regular clothes._

_ I will do no such thing! I hate all of them and would rather spend my time doing something useful like –I don't know- TRAINING! _Vegeta yelled the last part into Bulma's mind hoping to make her realize his distaste of the situation.

_Ouch! Don't do that! _Bulma grabbed her forehead, _It gives me a headache when you yell into my mind. Besides, if you come down here now, I'll make up for it later._

She felt a lot of anger and objection coming from Vegeta, but actually getting the stubborn Saiyan Prince down here was a miracle in itself.

Everyone went quiet when they saw Vegeta enter the room in regular clothes.

"You look spiffy!" Goku laughed.

Vegeta sent Goku a glare that chilled everyone to the bone, even Piccolo.

"Come sit, Vegeta," Bulma patted the couch next to where she was sitting.

Everyone turned to her with surprised looks on their faces which she tried to ignore.

"Fine, woman," grumbled Vegeta. He sat next to her and pouted as if she were the most disgusting thing he had ever had to be near in his entire life.

_Kami, Vegeta! Play it down a little, why don't you? _Bulma glared at him but he ignored her by staring at a very, very interesting stretch of stark white wall.

"Okay… Anyway!" Bulma regained her composure, "I think we should eat a big dinner and play some games. What do you guys think?"

All agreed especially a very hungry Goku and Gohan.

They all sat down in the dining room anticipating the delicious food the chef had prepared. In a few minutes, servant bots had brought in platters and platters of steaming food. Everyone dug in, besides Piccolo, of course, who sat at the head of the table sipping the expensive bottle of designer water Bulma had supplied from him.

Goku and Vegeta were the first to finish followed at a close third by Gohan.

"Great dinner, Bulma!" Goku leaned back in his chair with his hands rubbing his stomach, "Want to spar while we wait for everyone to finish, Vegeta?"

Vegeta gave a curt nod and stood up.

"Can I come too, daddy?" Gohan asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing son," Goku ran out of the front door.

Piccolo soon got up to spar with Gohan trailed by Krillin and Master Roshi.

"Well I guess the men are going to go outside while the women clean," Chi Chi laughed.

"Food and fighting, that's how it always is here at CC," Bulma smiled at her long time friend while she typed in a code on a remote so the bots would clean up their dinner.

"Is it hard living with Vegeta?" Chi Chi questioned while she handed one of the bots her plate.

"It really isn't," Bulma smiled to Chi Chi blissfully, "I mean sure, we get into our pointless little arguments but we always get over it within five minutes. He's really forgiving. Everyone sees him as this huge asshole but he's kind of grown on me."

Chi Chi's eyes widened at Bulma's words. "Bulma! Do you… do you have a little schoolgirl crush on the dark Prince of Saiyans!"

Bulma's face reddened. "No."

"OH BULMA! You're lying!" Chi Chi stood up and clapped her hands. "It feels like I'm a little gossipy teenager again!"

"Oh Chi, please don't tell anyone!" Bulma grabbed her friend's hands and sat down. "I told him to not tell anyone about our night…"

Chi Chi's mouth dropped open, "You didn't! Oh my Kami! Bulma! You did 'it' with him, didn't you!"

Bulma's face turned ten more shades of red before she meekly nodded her head.

Chi Chi's started giggling like a mad woman. "Oh Kami! This is exciting! Details, please!"

"Ew Chi! Come on!" Bulma giggled.

"I am your best friend. Therefore, I deserve to know!" Chi Chi could hardly contain herself.

"Okay fine. Well, one night—"

"What night?"

"Last night," Bulma blushed some more when Chi Chi's mouth dropped open again, "As I was saying, last night he came up to my room to talk to me about how he couldn't walk around his feelings anymore. Oh Chi it was so romantic. He started kissing me but I told him I wanted him to use his words. Then I accidentally said love and he gave up on words and then we—"

"Are you ladies about done in here?" Goku walked in the room with sweat dripping down his head from a quick sparring session with Vegeta. "I decided to let Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and Master Roshi take over outside while Vegeta and I take a break."

_Not that I wanted to take a break! It's that damn imbecile friend of yours! _Vegeta made sure Bulma knew for good measure.

Bulma and Chi Chi were frozen like a kid with their hands in the cookie jar.

"What is going on here?" Vegeta stepped in from behind Goku and looked at both women.

Bulma was avoiding his gaze and Chi Chi was staring at him with a goofy smile.

"Woman…" Vegeta gave a warning growl to Bulma. He had a good idea what they were discussing before being interrupted.

"This conversation is not over yet!" Chi Chi told Bulma before she grabbed Goku's hand and left the room.

"Tell me what you were telling that harpy," Vegeta's voice and disposition were neutral but there was fire in his eyes.

Bulma lost her voice and she was going to start crying if Vegeta was mad at her.

"Tell me now," he calmly commanded.

Bulma's face fell into her hands and she began blubbering something incoherent.

Vegeta coughed.

She looked up at him with glossy eyes until she realized he was trying to cover his devious laughter with coughs.

"VEGETA YOU ASSHOLE!" Bulma jumped on Vegeta with the intention of hitting him but he grabbed her wrists and smirked.

"Cool your jets, woman," he pushed her up against the wall with her wrists still being held by his and kissed her deeply. He loved this little game they had, not that he would ever tell her or show anyone else.

"Everything alright in he—" Goku stood frozen at the door of the dining room but quickly left and pretended like he saw nothing. While he was walking back to his wife he gave a slight victory dance. _Getting them together has been the easiest thing I've done all my life._

This time Bulma had the nerve to break the kiss and leave Vegeta flustered. "Sorry 'Geta, I have guests to take care of," she winked at him and walked away.

When Vegeta finally composed himself he yelled at her through their mind link, _THIS IS NOT OVER YET! _And went to join the annoying guests to see what kind of games the woman had in mind.

Bulma left Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, and Master Roshi to have their fun in the game room because they wanted to do something more active.

"I decided since we're all adults here—"

Vegeta snorted out loud thinking of Goku.

Bulma raised an eyebrow at Vegeta, "I'm going to get out some glasses and liquor and we're going to play a question game. Here are the rules, someone asks someone else a question and they have to answer honestly but if they choose not to, they drink one shot. If you drink three times, you have to drink 3 more shots and whoever wins gets to ask someone a question but that person can't pass it. We'll just take turns in the circle. Any questions?"

No one asked anything so Bulma went to get what they needed for the game. She returned and everyone, besides Vegeta, sat on the cushions arranged on the floor.

"Chi Chi, you start," Bulma said when everything was set up.

"Okay," Chi Chi looked to the side as she thought of a good question that would help her figure out more about Vegeta and Bulma, "Vegeta! Hmm… Are you a virgin?"

Vegeta almost started choking when she asked that. "No, harpy, I am not."

Bulma was blushing for Vegeta's sake.

"Yippee!" Bulma said my turn, "Hm… Chi Chi! On a scale of 1-10 how good is Goku in bed?"

Chi Chi gave a death glare to Bulma but then decided to drink.

"Two more strikes, harpy," Vegeta gave a prideful smirk for Bulma's boldness. "Looks like it's my turn," Vegeta thought for a moment about his question, "Kakarott, do you find Bulma attractive?" if the humans were going to test the water, Vegeta decided he would take it a step further.

Goku blankly stared at Vegeta not understanding why that question was bad, "Yes," he said innocently, "Bulma is an attractive woman I will give her that," he noticed Chi Chi reaching for her frying pan, "But Chi is a lot more attractive than Bulma! Sorry Bulma!"

Chi Chi gave a death glare at Vegeta. She didn't understand how Bulma could find an asshole so alluring.

"My turn," Goku put a hand on the back of his neck and looked around the room thinking of a question. The perfect question came to his mind and it would help him figure out what was going on between Vegeta and Bulma, "Vegeta, have you ever had dirty thoughts about Bulma?"

Everyone widened their eyes at Goku while Bulma turned three shades of red.

Vegeta understood where Goku was going but he wanted to ruin his fun, "I'm going to drink to that Kakarott, but don't think that I won't kick your pathetic ass later," he took a shot and threw his head back while the liquid made his throat feel warm. He hoped he wouldn't have to drink much more tonight because his Saiyan metabolism would digest the alcohol fast and get him drunk a lot quicker than Bulma or Chi Chi.

_Darn! _Goku thought _I guess I'm going to have to try harder when it's my turn. _

"Let's see here," Chi Chi put a hand on her chin and looked up, "Goku do you think you're stronger than Vegeta?" Vegeta growled when she asked. He knew that Goku was stronger than him but he knew he had better technique and fighting style.

Goku being in the middle of this didn't know whether he should answer or not. Chi Chi was smirking a satisfied smirk on one side while Vegeta was fuming and it would probably be a huge hit to his Saiyan pride.

"I'm going to drink!" Goku fumbled to grab a shot and drank it down fast.

Vegeta wasn't going to let this night ruin his mood so he decided to loosen up and let the alcohol take over his bad mood. With the questions being thrown at him and Goku, they were both heavily drunk by the end of the game.

The adults played their little drinking game for about an hour and a half until Vegeta and Goku were completely intoxicated and Bulma and Chi Chi were suffering from a buzz. They had lost score about an hour ago, because no one was taking the game seriously anymore.

"It's my turn!" Vegeta had a habit of talking loud when he was drunk.

Bulma and Chi Chi were enjoying themselves to the fullest. The Saiyan men could be read like a book at this state of mind.

"Chi Chi why do you hate me?" Vegeta slurred out his words with a frown.

Chi Chi barely contained a giggle, "Oh, Mr. Monkey Prince, you are scary!"

"But I'm not scary! I am kind and gentle," Vegeta stood up on his third drunk speech of the night, "A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away I was a nice young Saiyan pr—"

"Don't start it like Star Wars 'Geta!" Bulma's black dress was wrinkled and a mess but no one noticed or cared because the alcohol was making their minds go crazy.

"I start it how I please woomaaann!" Vegeta laughed at his slurred speech, "Don't tell father that Prince Vegetaa is a light weight drinker!"

Chi Chi and Bulma had never heard Vegeta speak of his father before, they widened their eyes.

Vegeta turned from drunk-happy to drunk-depressed in a matter of seconds. "I forgot, Father is gone!" Vegeta slumped to the floor and his chin began shaking as if he were going to cry. He snatched another bottle of whiskey from the coffee table. "Lonely, I am so lonely. I got nobody to call my own," he began to recite.

Goku stumbled to Vegeta and bowed on his hands and knees in front of the Prince. "You're not lonely, your royal highness! I am yourrr best friend!" Goku tried to comfort Vegeta with his lopsided grin. He sat on the floor and put a muscled arm around the prince. "I. AM HERE. FOR YOU!"

The ladies busted out laughing when Vegeta leaned against Goku.

"It's my turn!" Goku kept his arm around Vegeta while he thought. "Vegeta? Do you love Bulma sooo much?"

"You've asked that the last three times!" Bulma yelled but she seriously hoped that the prince would answer yes. She would have asked Vegeta through their bond but since he was drunk, everything that was thought to her didn't make any sense.

"But I wanna know!" Goku looked down at Vegeta whose head slid down from Goku's shoulder to his chest. "Prince! Do you?"

Goku stared at Vegeta until he realized that Vegeta was falling in an out of sleep.

"Kakarott," Vegeta yawned but didn't finish his thought because Gohan had came into the room.

"Um… Dad?" Gohan and the rest of the guys cautiously walked into the living room where the people who were supposed to be acting like adults were messing around like children.

"Hey buddy!" Goku waved at his son from where he was sitting with Vegeta on the floor. "What are you guys doing?"

"We were just playing some games and we all got tired so we decided to ask Bulma if we could stay the night in her guest bedrooms," Gohan tried not to laugh or stare at his father and Vegeta's odd embrace. His young mind didn't quite yet get the meaning of intoxication.

"Sorry if we're interrupting anything," Krillin started laughing but Piccolo quickly smacked him in the back of the head.

"They're drunk," Piccolo crossed his arms and looked serious even though the picture in front of him was hilarious.

Master Roshi began walking towards Bulma and Chi Chi without any notice.

"Can we please stay here, Bulma?" Gohan gave Bulma the best puppy dog eyes he could muster up until he realized Bulma and his mom were preoccupied with other things.

Master Roshi had them both comparing breasts while he judged. When Goku and Vegeta realized why their women were distracted they jumped up immediately.

"Mine," Vegeta said as he smacked Master Roshi away from Bulma and Chi Chi, "go to sssleep old man."

Everyone decided it was better off if they all just stayed here and slept so they went upstairs to the many guest bedrooms CC had to offer. While Bulma started to stumble her way up the stairs, Vegeta stopped her before she could get away.

"Let's ssstay down here, woman," Vegeta's alcohol was being metabolized quickly but he still slurred a few words every now and then.

"No Vegeta what if someo—"

Bulma tried to get Vegeta to change his mind but knew she was getting nowhere when he wrapped his arms around her and laid both of them on the couch under a huge cashmere blanket.

"Vegeta please!" Bulma's buzz was wearing off quickly and she didn't want her friends to be mad at her for liking an ex-enemy. "Please?"

"No, woman, I just want to sleep with you right here like this," Vegeta cuddled up to her and buried his head in her neck. Bulma hated to cut short this rare show of affection but it had to be stopped.

"But Vegeta please! Just let me go an—"

Suddenly Vegeta's warm body was flung away from Bulma and being held up against the wall by a muscled, green arm. It was a very loud crash so everyone was immediately downstairs wondering what was happening. Vegeta's metabolism was burning off his alcohol quickly but he was still too slow to react to Piccolo's attack.

"What is the meaning of this!" Piccolo was baring his teeth at a very confused Vegeta.

"I was going to sleep—"

"That is not what it looked like to me!" Piccolo was getting ready to punch Vegeta in the face when Goku stopped him.

"Piccolo," he said as firmly as he could without slurring.

"What is it?" Piccolo turned to glare at Goku.

"Take your hands off of Vegetaa," Goku cleared his voice and tried not to slur anymore, "he was doing nothing wrong."

"He was going to force himself onto Bulma!" Piccolo never trusted Vegeta to begin with and seeing Bulma begging to be let go made his decision final.

Goku let out a laugh at this one soon followed by Chi Chi who knew the whole story to begin with.

"No he wasn't!" Chi Chi put her arm around Bulma. "I don't think you can force yourself on someone who wants it so badly!"

Bulma blushed bright red and put her face in her hands.

Piccolo's face turned purple, "No…" he stared at Bulma with a face of shock and confusion, "Bulma, of all people you could have chosen, you chose the bastard Saiyan prince!"

Thankfully for Piccolo's sake, Vegeta was being pinned to the floor by Goku who jumped on top of him when he heard the words 'bastard Saiyan prince.'

Vegeta was mostly sober now and fuming, "Get the hell off of me Kakarot!" The Namek deserves what he's asked for!" Vegeta was struggling to break free from Goku's iron grip.

"Vegeta, calm down, this is just a huge misunderstanding!" Goku loosened his grip when Vegeta stopped struggling.

"Let's sit down and talk about this, shall we?" Chi Chi let go of a mortified Bulma and took a seat next to Goku on the floor.

By that time, everyone was in the sitting room including Gohan, Krillin, and Master Roshi because of the commotion.

"Fine," Vegeta glared at Piccolo, "but the Namek better watch out," Vegeta sent a pissed-off warning glance to Piccolo.

Bulma was still mortified but decided she could talk about this with everyone. The elephant in the room had to be addressed sometime. She took the prince's hand and tried to sit down with him but he tugged his hand away and leaned against the wall.

When everyone was finally seated, they all looked expectantly at Bulma and Vegeta who were carefully avoiding everyone's eyes.

Chi Chi cleared her throat and decided to start speaking since how the couple wasn't going to, "As Bulma was telling me earlier-" she was immediately cut off when the fuming Saiyan Prince growled at her. She shook her head and snuggled closer to Goku who she knew would protect her from Vegeta.

"That's okay Chi," Bulma glanced at Vegeta. "Well, as I'm sure you all have guessed; Vegeta and I are… uh… together," Bulma mumbled an apology to Vegeta about revealing their little secret.

"It's fine woman," Vegeta smirked, _But you owe me later. Actually, you owe me A LOT later, _he added telepathically.

Bulma widened her eyes thanking Kami that no one else could hear his thoughts. _I do owe you a lot today, _Bulma fired back with a victorious smirk, _We are in for a real treat as soon as I get you alone, _it took all of her composure not to blush again.

Vegeta, on the other hand, wasn't expecting such a forward remark from his woman. He had nothing clever to say back so he just widened his eyes as a blush crept over his cheeks for once.

Chi Chi and Goku were the only ones catching on; they knew what happened when a Saiyan was bonded. Even if Goku didn't grow up a Saiyan, he had the instinct to bite Chi Chi their 'first time' and they immediately started hearing each other telepathically.

Bulma blissfully smiled to herself for her little victory over Vegeta. She couldn't believe she had the nerve to say such a thing like that. It seemed that ever since she lost Yamcha she had more confidence. Being with a sexy Saiyan Prince probably was a confidence booster, though, too.

The entire group took a moment to take in the new information.

When everyone was silent again, Bulma stood up with the intention of speaking but her voice was caught in her throat when Vegeta decided to sit behind her and let hi wandering hands find their way under the hem of her short dress. She shivered and he gave a cocky laugh.

_You arrogant jerk,_ she thought.

_You liked it as much as I did, _Vegeta dropped his head to his chest to hide the small smile he let slip.

Krillin was sitting at a perfect angle to see Vegeta's playfulness. A slight blush crept onto his cheeks and he chose to ignore it with a "I didn't see a thing" sort of whistle.

"But Bulma, what happened to Yamcha?" Gohan was sitting on a chair near Goku trying to put the pieces of the story together.

"Uh…" Bulma was at a loss for words. She knew this question was coming but was nowhere near having an answer for it.

"Gohan dear," Chi Chi abruptly stood up, "I think it's time you went to sleep. It's been a long day."

"But mom—"

"No but's," Chi Chi was trying to assuage Bulma's uncomfortable aura. Shoeing off Gohan, she grabbed her husband and went upstairs.

Bulma sighed in relief. Chi Chi really could understand if she put her mind to it.

The group realized it was time to go to sleep and followed the Son Family's lead. They bid each other a good night and went off to various ends of Capsule Corp.

Vegeta heard Bulma's sigh and gently ran a hand down her back in a comforting gesture. She scooted closer to Vegeta and rested her head delicately on his shoulder. He realized she wanted a kiss and he figured he could be nice for a minute if that's what his woman needed.

"Don't think this is done with," Piccolo seemed to come out of nowhere when he made his presence known. He sneered at Vegeta, "I'm keeping my eyes on you two, I don't trust Vegeta."

"Try not to enjoy watching us too much," Vegeta had an arrogant smirk on his face as he pulled Bulma closer to him. With his free hand he turned Bulma towards him and nibbled at her soft neck.

She jumped away unsure why Vegeta was trying to make an a-sexual being jealous. His touches were tantalizing but she didn't want Piccolo to feel uncomfortable.

"Thank you Piccolo, you're a good friend," Bulma hugged Piccolo without thinking and the Namekian turned purple. Even thought there were no women in the Namekian race, Bulma could make anyone blush.

"That's enough," Vegeta warned them. "Leave us in peace."

Piccolo situated his cape and cleared his throat to regain his composure. One glance at Vegeta, and he was gone.

"I told you so," Vegeta had his arms crossed with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"What did you tell me?" Bulma asked.

"You shouldn't have invited them here."

"Oh be quiet, I had a good time otherwise," Bulma sat on a floor cushion and stretched out her arms while she daintily crossed her legs.

"I can sense that you're tired," Vegeta stood up and circled her like a lion analyzing his prey, "but when I'm done with you, you're going to be entirely exhausted, so toughen up."

Bulma's heart fluttered and butterflies made their way into her stomach. It was bad that he could do this to her and they only had been together for one day.

"At a loss for words?" Vegeta helped her up from the cushion, "soon enough I'll have you screaming my name."

"Vege—"

He took her into his arms with lightening quick speed, careful not to hurt her. This time she didn't try to push him away because her mind and her body were telling her to let him go on… and on, and on and on. She had no objections.

Vegeta began to kiss her. At first it was just a playful kiss but soon it turned into a deep, hungry, passionate kiss that left their minds frazzled and their bodies on fire. Vegeta kept kissing Bulma all the way into her room and she was surprised to see how well he maneuvered up the stairs without breaking the delicious kiss.

Vegeta kept himself in control of the whole situation hoping he wouldn't scare the woman away but being forceful enough that she would feel his passion for her. His hands left her delicious waist and roamed around every inch of her body he could reach. Her smooth skin was pure heaven and the black dress needed to come off. With both hands he fumbled to find the zipper but couldn't wait any longer and tore it in half.

Bulma let the dress fall to the floor. "Vegeta! I liked that dress!" she pushed him down on her bed so she could kick away the ruined garment.

"But I like you better like this," his eyes drifted down from her face.

She of course noticed his wandering eyes and stood up a little straighter trying to stop her arms from naturally covering the places her lacy underwear hardly covered. _He's seen you like this. It's okay, it's okay. Don't be nervous. Pretend that he likes it that's why he's staring at you like that! _Bulma's mind repeated these words to try and gain confidence but as always Vegeta had something to say.

"I hope you know I can hear that," he smirked and stood up ripping his 'damn Earthling clothes' in half so he was only left in royal blue, silk boxers. "And I also hope you know that I am addicted to every inch of your body. No need for modesty when I clearly have taken that loyalty away from you," he ran a hand up through his hair in a way that only he could make sexy.

Bulma began blushing but the argumentative side of her couldn't stop without a fight. She took a moment to memorize Vegeta's body and she noticed one funny little detail he wouldn't normally fess up to. "I see you decided to wear the boxers I bought you last Christmas," she sarcastically raised her eyebrows.

"Those are fighting words," he stepped forward and she stepped back. "Think before you speak."

She stepped back again until she hit the wall. Vegeta smirked; he decided that he loved toying with her. "Scared, woman?" he gave a deadly whisper.

"Terrified," she gave a tiny smile to Vegeta. _My man_, she thought.

They treated each other to another night of pure desire, but Bulma began to notice Vegeta closing himself up little by little, yet again. She really hoped it was just her overactive imagination, but her heart and realistic mind were telling her otherwise. As soon as their lovemaking ceased for the night, Vegeta fell asleep and Bulma stayed up a little while longer hoping she wouldn't wake up to an empty bed the next morning.

Next morning:

Vegeta woke up with startling abruptness. It was only the second night he had been with this woman and he was already in 100% synchronization with her thoughts, feelings and body. She had her legs tangled with his and her soft hair fanned around his chest. He couldn't help but smile at his victory over such an enigma as Bulma.

The rare smile quickly disappeared when he remembered why he had woken up. He leaned down and put a bronze hand over her lower stomach.

"There it is…" he pulled his hand back, "the heir to the Saiyan throne. I think he will be very strong just like his mother." Vegeta's voice was solemn with his new discovery. It wasn't exactly his plan but he would take the child as his own. He knew by Saiyan instinct that it would be a boy.

Vegeta sat for a while tracing his fingers down Bulma's exposed back, "I'm so sorry," he whispered into Bulma's hair before he could kiss her on the forehead, "but I have to go."

He gently pulled away from his mate. She began shivering without his warmth but he put another blanket on her so she couldn't wake up before he could make his exit.

Vegeta was having second thoughts about leaving her, but he had to feel the power that Goku had obtained. This harsh training routine was no longer just for him, he realized. It was also for the sake of his woman's race; they could be in danger if he didn't prepare for the androids. His heart wanted to stay but his logical mind knew he had to do this.

With an almost regretful glance at Bulma, he quickly pulled on his Saiyan armor and left out the window to the spaceship she had built a few weeks ago.

He checked the supplies on the ship and when he was confident everything was prepared, Vegeta started it up and left the planet as quick as he could before his pathetic heart could disagree with leaving.

After only a few moments, the warrior fell to his knees as Bulma's loneliness polluted their shared bond.

"Good morning, woman," he sat back knowing the woman had woken up and tried to get a grip over his aching heart and mind.

Bulma slowly opened her eyes; she stretched with a smile and rolled over to feel an empty bed. Her smile quickly disappeared.

The only evidence of Vegeta ever being there was the indentation on the pillows, tangling of the sheets, and memories that would eventually not be enough.

She stood up a little too quickly and tripped a couple of times before she made it to the window. The GR was deserted in all of its technologically advanced glory.

"Where have you gone?" she whispered, Bulma trudged back to the bed and climbed in before she could cry out in frustration and that familiar kneading of loneliness took over. Her tears fell and the damage was done; she thought –for sure- that Vegeta was gone for good.

Her gloom and disappointment took over all of her senses and she didn't feel the silent, comforting messages Vegeta tried to send to her.

_*Sigh* Again, Vegeta? Really? Looks like Vegeta keeps flip-flopping his decision. _

_And believe me when I tell you guys that this story isn't near finished! I'm not one for picture perfect endings._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters expressed in this story._

_It's so good to be back! I hope you guys like this chapter even if it takes quite the turn. I enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoy reading it! _

_Additional thanks to all of the people that reviewed/added to favorites it is really uplifting!_

**_MeltYouWithOneKiss _**_(by the way props for you on scoring that name!) I hope you continue reading! I've decided to mix things up a bit for this next part. Thank you so much for taking time to review and saying I should continue writing! It certainly helps to have persuasion!_

**_Jezzi1996 _**_I updated as quickly as I could! I hope you found it prompt enough and keep reading! Thank you so much for reviewing :)_

**_Flame3723 _**_And you've earned a faithful writer! I'm glad you laughed at the drunk Star Wars scene because I was cracking up even just writing it! Read and review again! It's nice to hear what you have to say! Thanks a lot!_

**_Crystal _**_of course I'm doing more! I would be denying myself if I didn't want to keep writing this! Thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter_

**_PanHopeNVS _**_It is SO good to hear that you liked the last few chapters! It certainly took an emotional toll on me to write them! I'm also really happy that you liked when Vegeta said, "and don't you forget it!" I thought it was totally Vegeta too and I had to put it in there! The drunk scene was very, very difficult to write, though! I loved it completely, but I was so worried that a lot of people would find it too OOC for the characters. My excuse for that scene was you can't control what alcahol does to you (as seen in past chapters)! I absolutely love to hear your opinion on my story and I hope you like this next chapter! :)_

**_aangfan _**_I was worried it was too OOC! But I'll try to write more in character. I really, really try to keep the essence of the characters there even if it is my story! Thank you for all of your kind words and I hope you enjoy this next chapter even if it takes a little bit of a turn! _

**_Miss Katrina Malfoy _**_I'm glad I got a smile out of you! That is definitely one of my goals in writing this story! Thank you for the reviewing and kind words! It is really, really helpful and inspiring! I can only hope you like this next chapter!_

**_OMGitsADDYB _**_We all know there is a loving person somewhere in Vegeta! We just have yet to see the loving side of him! I really hope you like this chapter. They both seem to get cold feet, but I can promise you that all they need is time!_

_Thank you all so much! Read on!_

The time passed, and Bulma's harsh feelings towards Vegeta continued without fault. Actually, every feeling she felt about anything was broadcasted loud and clear to Vegeta through the bond that he almost regret. If he could change the way things were, he would, but life wasn't fair, and he figured that's the way it would always have to be. He had learned to deal with her harsh thoughts towards him by using them as persuasion to train harder. Her pain was his pain and it made the tough training seem successful.

When Bulma was feeling extra spiteful towards the prince, Vegeta would usually have something snide to say. On one particular moment of spite, Vegeta went a little bit harsher than usual.

He had been hearing her hateful thoughts for more than four hours this particular day, and he decided he had had enough. _Dammit, woman. If you don't calm the hell down and let me continue my training without clouded thoughts, I will have no objection towards sending you horrible visions when you least expect it._

He felt a pause in her hatred for him and he smirked, continuing his disciplined training routine. Not long after he started a series of flips and kicks at random targets, a sharp pain spread from his head to his entire body. Vegeta fell to his knees after a usually graceful front-flip and held his ears. Each sad thought and tear shed by Bulma caused him great pain, but this gust of sadness was worse than usual.

_Woman, _he gritted out through the pain in his head, _You know I don't mean a word of what I say. Silence would be rather nice, for once, though._

He intently sensed for her reaction but he couldn't pick up anything readable. He caught snippets of sentences and edges of emotions; nothing was absolutely clear or defined. He listened some more hoping that her horrible thoughts would disappear.

Vegeta fell on his back which met the cold ground of the deserted planet he had decided to use for training purposes. He knew she may go through phases of hate and pain towards him, but he didn't figure that it would be this bad. Bulma, for a fact, was one of the strongest-willed people he had ever met and she was crumbling way too easy for his liking.

One particular thought that he caught from her had to do with death. _Death, woman? Death of what? _He felt sobs dance around in her mind for a while before they subsided. _I command that you answer me._

She began to say something out loud that was haunted by uncertainty, but she would not continue; not for the man that left her this way. Bulma was a ghost of who she once was and she hated herself for it. Her parents had called to extend their vacation, and she was thankful for the extra alone time. Maybe she could pull herself together before anyone could see what a mess she truly was.

This particular time, though, brought a new string of thoughts that shocked the blue-haired genius to say the least.

Death.

Why was that thought so prevalent all of a sudden? Another word came to her mind as soon as she thought of death: escape. Anyone with a mind could figure out what exactly her plagued mind was telling her.

"I am Bulma Briefs," she whispered, "And I have the will to live."

Saying the words were easy, actually convincing herself to believe them was another story. She couldn't stand herself to be this way over some man who wouldn't do the same for her.

Bulma's life was becoming easily predicted ever since that party and she didn't like it. Every morning she would wake up with horrible pain in her stomach that she thought could be easily explained by the miserable bond she shared with Vegeta. Step two of her morning consisted of vomiting for 30 minutes until everything from the previous day was out of her system. She would eventually get the tenacity to go downstairs and eat something random and usually unhealthy. After that point, she would make her way to the lab and invent useless things to pass the time and make her forget her current situation.

One morning, after spending most of the night juggling the thought of death around in her mind and ignoring Vegeta's demands to tell him what was dying, she felt unusually confident. Even after throwing up her previous day's meals, Bulma decided today she might actually leave the house or –Kami forbid- socialize, for a change.

Instead of heading towards the lab, she went upstairs and made herself look her best in a pink tube-top and cut-off shorts.

Her chance for socializing came when she heard a knock at her front door.

"Who could it be?" she mused _Hopefully Chi Chi, _she thought, _I haven't seen her in far too long. Ever since the night of the party, actually…_

Flashback:

It was almost 10:00am and things were starting to stir in Capsule Corp. The party guests were waking and would soon head downstairs for a nice breakfast.

Bulma was so shaken up over Vegeta leaving, that she almost forgot she had guests to tend to. She quickly pulled herself together and put an unreadable fake smile on so she could go downstairs and help feed the undoubtedly hungry guests.

She made her way down the stairs to see the cheerful faces of her friends.

"Good morning, guys!" she grabbed some coffee Chi Chi had prepared and sat down. "How did everyone sleep?"

A round of great's and not bad's rang around the dining room for a while until Gohan said something surprising.

"Were you and Vegeta getting mad at each other last night?" he looked up at Bulma with innocence in its finest form.

Bulma suspected nothing and asked, "Why?"

"You yelled 'Vegeta' a lot and… I just wanted to make sure he wasn't hurting you," Gohan blurted out the last part for good measure; he loved playing hero, like his dad.

Master Roshi's nose began to bleed, Krillin spit out his coffee, and Chi Chi began to crack up.

Bulma blushed hoping a giant black hole would come and take her away and Goku gave Bulma wide eyes before chuckling with his hand behind his head.

"What were you two up to?" Goku slyly asked. He had a pretty good idea, but he wanted to give his old friend some trouble for getting him drunk the previous night.

Vegeta's voice came over Bulma's thoughts, _Be prideful, woman, just tell them. Tell them how much you enjoy—_

_Get out of my head, you little jerk! _Bulma held her hands over the sides of her head.

_Little? That's a new one. You surely had no problem telling me "Oh Vegeta, go slower, your size is still shocking." _

Bulma blushed and had nothing to say to that. She was still mad at him for leaving.

Vegeta sent back a few chuckles and said, _your words not mine…_

Bulma stared in shock for a moment too long and Master Roshi felt the need to say exactly what was on his mind, "Bulma and Vegeta were getting it on—"

Chi Chi silenced Roshi with a well-aimed plate to the face.

"What does 'getting it on' mean?" Gohan quizzed his mom.

Goku scratched his head, "Yeah Chi. I thought we were talking about the fact that Bulma and Vege—"

"Goku!" Chi Chi stood up abruptly deciding that it was time to cut breakfast short. "Gohan! We need to go right now, you have studying to do," she pointed to her husband, "And you—let's go!"

Everyone took the hint very quickly and was out of there before anyone could say another word. As far as anyone knew, Vegeta was somewhere in the house listening to the conversation, ready to attack in case someone got too close to his new woman.

Bulma still slumped in her chair.

"Well, that was a wreck," she pouted, "I blame you, Vegeta!"

_Isn't that fantastic, _Vegeta told her matter-of-factly, _Stop you're pointless yammering and let me get back to my training._ He turned up the gravity of the spaceship and blocked the woman out of his head for the time being. He was sure she wouldn't do anything stupid while he wasn't paying attention.

End of flashback. 

Bulma finally made it to the door and with a fluff of her hair she quickly opened the it with no further thought.

"Yamcha?"

Yamcha stood there in new clothes with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Long time no see, huh?" he smiled at Bulma as if it were just another day. "May I come in?"

She stared in disbelief for longer than necessary and opened the door enough for him to come inside. He took off his shoes and put the flowers in water as if nothing had changed since last time they saw each other.

Yamcha turned around to see Bulma still staring at him in disbelief. "Bulma, babe, are you feeling alright?" he stepped forward and put a hand on her forehead, making sure she wasn't catching cold or anything of the sort. He was surprised to see the color drain out of her face even more at his touch. "I think we should sit down."

Bulma obliged in silence, still unable to form full thoughts.

When they made it to the sitting room, Yamcha turned to Bulma with a sad look on his face. "Bulma, I… we need to talk things through."

She nodded and he continued.

"I really don't want to leave this relationship on such bad terms. I was a cheating bastard, and I deserve to not be your boyfriend, but I can at least be your friend. Last time I saw you, I was out of line and shouldn't have brought a girl with me to break up with yo—"

Bulma knit her eyebrows together and gave him a look of disbelief, "Last time you saw me?" she asked, "what exactly do you recall from last time you saw me?"

"Well," he started, "I was supposed to take you to the beach, but I screwed that up big time and found another girl instead…" he trailed off shamefully.

She stood up and paced around the room, clenching her fists and shaking her head, "You're wrong, Yamcha. You're completely wrong!" her chin began to quiver and her hands began to bleed because of how hard she was clenching her fists.

"Woah, woah, woah, Bulma!" Yamcha rushed over to her and grabbed her hands, "What am I wrong about?"

"Y—you really don't remember?" she sniffled and let a few tears fall. "I guess you must have been drunk and… Oh Kami. Yamcha, were you –uh- injured in any way recently?"

A dark look took over his usually happy-go-lucky features and he gave a curt nod. "I was told someone beat me to a bloody pulp while I was intoxicated. They found me in a tree and I have been recovering since," he lifted up his shirt to reveal a few scars from the injury that was no doubt a result of Vegeta's wrath.

Bulma was reduced to tears again and wrapped her arms around Yamcha feeling horrible for allowing him so much pain when he was in a mindless, intoxicated state.

"It is going to be okay, Bulma," Yamcha hugged her back for longer than expected and led her back to the couch. "We may not be together anymore, but I still believe that you deserve the best from me."

She blindly nodded. Bulma couldn't believe he didn't remember a thing about forcing himself onto her. And she also couldn't believe she was hugging him, but she really, truly believed some comfort was better than no comfort.

At that moment, she swore not to tell him anything if it meant a small solace of comfort.

"Bulma, I really hope you forgive me for being so mindless," he stopped hugging her and wiped away her tears. "How about we go to the diner and get milkshakes like old times?" he gave her a smile and offered her his hand as he stood up.

She hesitated for a moment before finally taking his hand and opening a new, unexpected chapter in her life.

_**One last note: **I apologize for making this chapter so short compared to others, I plan to update a lot faster next time!_

_I'm still not nearly finished with this story! Keep the reviews coming and I'll keep the story rolling! _

_I also wanted to address the fact that I didn't directly mention Bulma's pregnancy, yet. I have big plans for that later! Reviews are always appreciated! Thank you for making it this far!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters in this story_

_It's great to be back! I missed writing! With school finally over for the year I'm going to be writing a lot more! I was very glad to see all of your reviews whenever my phone would send me a notification. You guys make me smile, you really do :) thank you very much for all the reviews, the added to favorites, and the added to alerts!_

_This next chapter, once again, takes another twist if you can call it that. It was really fun to write and I hope it doesn't confuse any of you. It also probably doesn't help that it's 6:14 am and I've been writing since 2 this morning! Oh well, it was completely worth it!_

_Additional thanks to my reviewers:_

**Jackie_: _**_I've written more, just like you asked! I'm very glad I've made Bulma and Vegeta your new favorite couple. It's nice to know my writing is that effective! Thank you so much for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this next chapter!_

**_crystal07: _**_I'm very glad that you like the fact that I brought Yamcha back! He's a really, really fun character, I think. The story wouldn't be complete unless he made a few appearances! I hope you like the twists this next chapter has to offer. Thank you so much for reviewing!_

**_Tessa: _**_Your review definitely hit me the hardest, I think. I'm **VERY **sorry to hear about what happened. I will keep you and your family in my thoughts. I wrote a story in the newspaper about the tornadoes in that area and everything I heard was absolutely awful. All that I can hope for is to hear from you again, making sure you're coping with all of this. All of that is very, very hard to deal with. I hope this chapter at least makes you smile if anything! Please review again, I'm interested to hear how you're doing and all of that. But thank you for the review and letting me know what's going on. _

**_Cittyno2: _**_Glad you liked the 'shapter'. :) I hope you like this one too! Thank you for reviewing, I hope to hear from you again._

**_Hoku: _**_Wow you're from Maui! I absolutely love love love Hawaii! I wish I could tell you a set time when I'll upload chapters, but I'm sorry to say that I can't. I write when I have time (which lately is a lot of time!). I couldn't possibly stop this story in the middle like this! I hate it when stories remain unfinished! Thank you so much for a thorough review! I'm very glad you're enjoying my writing! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!_

_**Tallshorty: **Thank you for the review! I'll keep writing to the very end!_

**_Miss Katrina Malfoy:_**_ I hope my message to you answered all the questions that you had regarding Yamcha and Bulma's exchange! Thank you for reviewing, though! I hope you enjoy this next chapter :)_

**_KayuraK: _**_Your review literally made me laugh! I was very, very tempted to put something like that in one of the upcoming chapters just to prove you right, but my story took a different direction as I was writing it! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Thank you so much for reviewing! :)_

**_OMGitsADDYB: _**_Veggie's coming back whenever he pleases! Just kidding, he'll come back soon enough! The pregnancy will be revealed very soon! Thank you for reviewing! It's making me very happy to see constant reviews from you! I hope you like this next chapter._

**_aangfan: _**_Thank you for telling me I did a good job in the last chapter! I hope you enjoy this next one! There are big things happening in the near future that should make this story even more exciting! I'm glad to see you constantly reviewing as I upload! It puts a smile on my face! Keep the reviews coming! _

* * *

It had been eating at him since he first reconnected with her.

How long had it been, a month? And he could already tell that something was wrong with his former girlfriend.

Bulma acted like she was holding something back and he was determined to get whatever it was out in the open. She was visibly underweight and he could occasionally pick out how pale her skin had gotten since last time he met with her, if she weren't so advanced when it came to makeup, it would be easier to tell her current state.

Regardless if she knew it or not, he came to the conclusion that he would approach Bulma about her "sickness" today. Maybe if he took her somewhere fancy and laid-back she would feel more open-minded to the discussion.

Yamcha checked over his appearance in the mirror. No matter how much Bulma had grown up, she would always be the little girl in the desert that judged everyone by appearance. And because of who he was, Yamcha was still trying to impress her.

He picked out his nicest hover-car -a red convertible- and went to Capsule Corp to pick up Bulma.

* * *

She lay on the floor spread out, with a pained expression on her sweaty face.

"Why did I have to agree to lunch?" Bulma put a hand over her mouth not wanting to even think about food. "Why do I even have to move!" she let her eyes drift over to the clock, "That's why I have to move! It's already 12:17 and I'm not ready for lunch yet! Shit!" she jumped up and grabbed the bathroom counter to steady herself. Yamcha was going to be there in 13 minutes and she looked like hell on Earth. "Shit, shit, shit!"

Ten minutes later, her bathroom was covered in makeup, random articles of clothing lay everywhere, and the air was filled with so much hairspray that someone who wasn't used to it would die almost immediately.

"Well, the place looks messy, but I don't!" with a toss of her hair and a shrug, she went to the main floor to wait for Yamcha, "I sure feel gross, though," Bulma took a seat and shut her eyes focusing on the only other person she would ever allow into her mind.

_This stupid bond is killing me you bastard! _

A smirk fell across her lips when she felt Vegeta's anger instantly rise.

He had an almost immediate reply, _Let me train you stupid—_

_Ah, ah, ah Veggie. Be nice to me, I'm in a good mood for once! Besides, I have plans that I won't let you ruin for me! _She bit her lip, making the Prince mad was too fun.

_Plans, woman? With who?_

_That doesn't seem to be any of your business, prince! _She was now fully grinning and opened her eyes. "Well time to think about what a wonderful time I'm having for the next hour or so, gotta make Vegeta jealous that I have plans with—" she looked around as if Vegeta could hear her and whispered, "Yamcha." At least he could only read her thoughts and not hear her words unless she thought about them too deeply.

She sighed and rested her chin in her hand. It was upsetting that she couldn't tell either of the men in her life about the other. Vegeta would probably get angry at her and 'the other guy' might—

"Earth to Bulma!" a hand waved in front of her face and she jumped back into reality. It seemed that Yamcha –'the other guy'- had snuck his way into her kitchen while she was lost in thought.

"Oh, sorry!"

He smiled and raised an eyebrow, "What made you so distracted?"

"Uh…" she needed to get him off of the subject somehow, "the lab!" She blurted, "There was this new machine I was working on and—"

"Here we go," Yamcha rolled his eyes. Whenever Bulma began a rant about the lab, he could never keep up or understand.

"Sorry, I get excited easily about those things," she shrugged with an innocent smile. Yamcha was too easily won over.

Bulma let him guide her to the car.

"So where are we going?" Bulma asked when he made it back into the car. _Please not sushi, _she thought, _I don't think I could keep down sushi at the moment._

"An Italian place up the road a few miles," he started the car and began to drive.

She sighed with a smile and leaned back. The top was down and the wind blew her hair around her face. On a regular occasion, she would be fussing about how it was going to mess up her hair, but today the fresh air was very settling on her upset stomach.

When the pair made it to Leonardo's Italian Restaurant, they were seated at a table that had a wonderful view of the forest outside of West City.

The waiter came and took their drink order. He listed off a long selection of fine wine imports and Bulma's mouth began to water. _Wine sounds SO good right now, _she thought on impulse.

"I'll have wi—"

_You will not drink wine! _Vegeta's voice came through her thoughts.

"—water," Bulma frowned at Vegeta's interruption. _What in the hell was that? _He began to say something snide back to her, but she decided to ignore him and block him out of her mind as much as possible.

"You will not kill our brat!" Vegeta yelled, now realizing that she had blocked him out of her mind. "The Prince of Saiyan's child will be born without fault. I may not want this brat, but I am not so clueless when it comes to these things. Clearly the woman is ignorant to her current condition," he sneered and continued his rough training.

Yamcha stared at Bulma, "Feeling okay? I thought for sure you'd have wine after practically drooling over the selection."

"I… yeah, I just decided wine wasn't a good choice right now," she lied.

He stared at her for a moment longer but kept the questions to himself.

They talked about various vague subjects, after ordering their food, until the lunch came.

"Ah, here we have the house Caesar salad," the waiter set down a large bowl in front of Bulma, "and a plate of fettucine alfredo with stuffed portabello mushrooms on the side," Yamcha thanked the waiter as he walked away.

"Looks good!" Yamcha quickly dug in; he was starved.

Before another word was said, Yamcha had eaten his full plate of mushrooms and started to make a dent in his pasta when he noticed something was wrong.

Bulma had only eaten a few bites of her salad and sat there with a disgusted expression on her face.

"You alright Bulma? You look like someone put something awful in your food."

She frowned even more, "The smell…" she put a hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"It smells fine to—Bulma?"

The blue haired woman was heading quickly to the bathroom and it didn't seem right at all. Yamcha dropped his fork and sprinted to the ladies room soon after. He ignored the glares cast to him by a few women and went to the only stall that was closed.

"Bulma are you—"

The sound of Bulma emptying her stomach into a toilet overcame all other noise in the bathroom.

Yamcha made a disgusted face but ignored it and broke open the stall door in time to see Bulma slump to the floor; the true extent of her weight loss and dark circles under her eyes couldn't be ignored any longer. He grabbed a cloth and ran it under some cold water before coming back to Bulma's aid.

"Oh, Yamcha… it hurts so bad…"

He sat against the wall and gently cradled Bulma in his arms so he could clean off her face.

"You have to tell me what's wrong," he pushed her hair away from her now visibly pale face.

She ignored the question and put her face on his chest.

"We're going to the hospital, this instant," he stood up and held her close. If she couldn't tell him what was going on, a doctor sure could.

He ran by the table with Bulma in his arms, threw a hundred dollar bill on the table and was out the door in seconds. Yamcha completely ignored his car and quickly flew to the nearest hospital.

"Yamcha… stop this, I'm fine," Bulma weakly said to his chest.

He glanced down but shook his head. To anybody with any common sense, Bulma was definitely not fine.

When he landed, he still wanted to carry Bulma, but she made him put her down and opted to take his arm for support.

"Something is terribly wrong with my friend, please get her a doctor," Yamcha was playing hero and felt the need to seem stronger than ever to Bulma.

"You're going to need to fill out these forms first," a nurse handed him a clipboard.

"No, you don't understand. What if she's dying and we don't know?" he was being unreasonable, Bulma thought, but at least someone was worried about her.

"Yamcha, I'll be okay. I've been like this for a while," Bulma held her stomach and gave a reassuring smile. "I can fill these out."

He warily handed her the clipboard. "You should be lying down."

She filled it out and eventually a doctor was there to take her into a room.

* * *

It was stupid of him to think that anything of this sort would last. After all of the things that he had been through, he still let his mind think that she was the one that was going to be there for him. Why didn't he catch on at first? Nothing ever goes right for him.

It was angering, it was humiliating, it was… hurtful?

A mountain toppled over at the intensity of the ki coming from Vegeta's anger.

"I. Almost. Believed," he said with venom between clenched teeth, "you felt so different than every other damn thing in the universe."

But no, he would never –could never- tell her that she was something else to him. If she would really stoop to that low of a level, then she wasn't worth another second of his time. If there was no other purpose to his training than to save his woman's home planet, he would have stopped a long time ago. The want for the power that Goku had experienced was intoxicating and Vegeta couldn't possibly stop when he felt so close.

The new fuel to Vegeta's anger was Yamcha. _Yamcha, _the guy that he had practically killed by hitting him only twice. All because of that damn woman…

**Flashback:**

He was finished with his lunch and it felt like the perfect time to get some sleep after going without it for a few nights. Only a couple hours, he promised himself, then he would be off and training again. Vegeta's philosophy at this point was: the more I train the sooner the power that was rightfully mine to begin with would finally be within reach.

Before he could lie down in the bed of the spaceship, he made a note to make sure Bulma wouldn't act up and interrupt his slumber. The last thing he wanted right now was to have the blue-haired woman screeching in his ear about what a horrible man he is. He made sure to keep his thoughts calm and content in order to keep hers the same way.

As soon as his head met the pillow he dozed off, not completely asleep, but not awake either. It felt great after two complete days of no sleep and he never wanted to have to wake up. He began to fall into a deeper sleep, loving every second of this pure and unbothered bliss.

_…Yamcha. _

Vegeta jumped up.

_It hurts so bad._

The prince grabbed the sides of his head.

_Yamcha hurry…_

Vegeta focused on the woman as much as he could. She was hurting and weak; more than usual, and it was unsettling. But why would she call to Yamcha and not him?

He clenched his jaw and focused on Bulma with all of his energy. She was sick; she was hurting. Her 'plans' from earlier weren't going as expected and she was –he squeezed his eyes shut, feeling out her every thought and feeling- frightened. She was calming slightly as someone comforted her. He could just feel Yamcha put his filthy hands on his woman and he felt purely disgusted.

Vegeta snapped back open his eyes and growled. No one touched the Prince's woman. _No one. _He walked to the main control panel in the spaceship and checked how far he was from Earth.

"Three fucking weeks," Vegeta raised his hand to punch the control panel but stopped himself and scowled, "she is going to be with Yamcha for THREE FUCKING WEEKS and I can't do a damn thing about it!" he scoffed, "As a matter of fact, she probably has been hanging around with that pathetic weakling the entire time I've been gone. The hell I could put them both through," Vegeta shook his head and tried to calm himself. "No, I refuse to waste my time on the woman any longer. I will take my time here in space and not worry myself over such small things. Since she has decided to go back to that weakling even after we," frowns deeper, "bonded. It's now that I realize she means as little to me as I do to her. I will never need to depend on anyone else but myself."

Vegeta's decision was finalized and he decided to set the spaceship even deeper into space to find another deserted planet with even higher gravity levels. As long as the fuel could support his trip, he would go as far away as possible.

**Flashback ended.**

He was now ready to set course on a new planet. The farther away from Earth he could get would be for the better in the end, he just knew it. He made sure everything of the ship was intact and started up the engines.

Vegeta quickly blasted off and walked towards a window just as the planet he had inhabited for only a week left his view. Space was empty ever since Frieza had died and it should be smooth sailing until he reached his next destination.

A small voice possessed his thoughts for a moment.

_What have you done to me you bastard!_

He rolled his eyes. "Looks as if Bulma has finally figured out her condition."

_VEGETA ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD! WHY AM I PREGNANT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I COULD GET PREGNANT? WHY AREN'T YOU HERE WITH ME WHILE… I'M… PREGNANT!_

_ Yamcha seems to have taken that job for me._

Her anger began to boil and Vegeta braced his mind for more spiteful words.

_YAMCHA WAS NOT THE PERSON THAT GOT ME PREGNANT YOU JERK! YOU SHOULD BE HERE, NOT HIM! BUT NOO… YOU'RE AN ETERNITY AWAY. IT WAS ONLY NATURAL FOR THE NEXT SUITABLE PERSON TO TAKE THE JOB!_ Bulma started sobbing so freely that Vegeta could feel it through their bond. _I need you here, but you can't be here. _

The Prince wasn't expecting her to admit something like that so easily. It seemed now that she knew she was pregnant; it was okay for her to act like a hormonal pregnant lady. The mood swings for someone like Bulma were probably going to be hell for Vegeta.

_I…_ he began to say something but tried to forget about it completely. She picked up Yamcha so easily; he could forget her so easily. Eventually he would return and would have to take some responsibility, but now was not the time and he wasn't the person for the job. _We'll see each other. _The words were emotionless, but got the point across better than anything else.

* * *

**Moments Before**:

As soon as Bulma made it to the hospital room the doctor began asking her questions about her symptoms and other normal procedure. When the questions were through, the doctor gave her and Yamcha –who she decided could stay in the room- a knowing smile and exited the room.

Yamcha turned to Bulma with a slight blush on his cheeks, "I… wonder what the look he gave us was for."

Bulma shrugged and leaned back on the table. She wanted to get out of this place as soon as possible.

There was a knock on the door and the doctor came back in the room. "I'm going to need a urine sample," he handed Bulma a cup.

She cleared her throat and raised an eyebrow at Yamcha, he immediately knew it was time to get out of the room.

Bulma went into the bathroom and did her business with no questions asked. She left the cup on the counter as the doctor told her to and she came back into the main room.

"What's this all about?" she sat back down on the table.

"I can't disclose any information, yet, so I don't feel permitted to say anything," the doctor went into the bathroom and put the cup in a plastic bag that he gave to a medical assistant to do something with.

Bulma frowned and called for Yamcha to come back into the room. It looked like they were going to be there for at least 30 minutes and she wanted to talk to Yamcha.

"Have they given you any ideas on what it might be?" he asked when he took a seat in one of the chairs.

Bulma shrugged and slumped forward, "I didn't notice how bad I've gotten."

Yamcha looked at her curiously, "What are you talking about?"

"Look at me Yamcha!" Bulma stood up and held out her arms, "I'm practically skin and bones and my skin looks horrible without makeup!"

"At least they're going to figure it out, though," he stood up and grabbed her hand. "No matter what happens, I'll be here to help you through it," he promised. "We're at least friends now, right?"

Bulma frowned and nodded. "Of course we're friends. I just don't know what I could possibly have that's making me this awful."

He dropped her hand and put his hands on her shoulders, "Stop saying that, Bulma. You'll be fine when this is all figured out."

They stood in silence, hoping the doctor would come in any second.

It turned out that the doctor took the full 30 minutes and came back when both of them were losing patience.

"I think you'll be relieved to hear the news," the doctor smiled at them. "Do you want him in the room while I give you your news?" he motioned over to Yamcha.

Bulma bit at her bottom lip and nodded, she wasn't going to do this by herself. Yamcha stepped close to Bulma and grabbed her hand before they both sat down.

The doctor had a weird grin on his face and looked back and forth between Bulma and Yamcha. The silence was killing them until he finally broke the tension, "Miss Briefs, you're pregnant."

At this point, all the time in the room had slowed down. Bulma widened her eyes and looked at Yamcha who dropped her hand and frowned. The doctor was in his own happy daze and kept smiling.

"Are—are you sure?" Bulma looked at the ground.

"Of course! There was no doubt about it!" the doctor smiled still and stood up, "I'll let you two both talk this through," he left with a wink as if anything good was going to happen.

"Yamcha I-"

"Don't even try that with me, Bulma. There's not a doubt in my mind that the kid in your stomach is Vegeta's doing. Am I right? I mean, I saw the way you two looked at each other when his gravity room collapsed that first time."

Bulma's eyes began watering and she nodded her head.

Yamcha frowned deeply and stood up knocking over his chair. "I'm going to need something to drink so I can get over this, or figure out what to do."

She had no reason to make him stay and watched as he walked out again.

Bulma closed her eyes and started her usual yelling at Vegeta, relying on nothing else to make her feel slightly normal about this.

A few days later, the situation had all calmed down slightly and it was about time for Bulma's parents to come home. Yamcha and Bulma sat together in the living room waiting for her parents to arrive.

The pair had gotten over the fact that Bulma was pregnant with Vegeta's child and Yamcha promised once again that he would take the child as his responsibility if needed.

"I'm scared, Yamcha," Bulma put her hand on Yamcha's knee.

"Why? Your parents are two of the most supportive people I have ever met," he put his hand over hers and they waited in silence once more.

Without warning, a crash came through the front door and they knew her parents were home.

"Oops!" Mrs. Briefs voice rang through the front room, "I must've dropped my bag against the door harder than I meant to!"

"Mom, dad!" Bulma stood up and ran forward to embrace both of her parents. "I missed you guys so much!"

They dropped their luggage and put their arms around their daughter.

"We missed you too!" Dr. Briefs smiled, "Anything exciting happen while we were gone?"

Bulma sighed but kept her smile, "You have no idea."

"Oh hello Yamcha, dear! Would you please help me carry my bags to my room?" Mrs. Briefs wasted no time to put Yamcha to work.

Dr. Briefs raised his eyebrows at his daughter. Apparently he had missed a whole lot.

"You both look so tan!" Bulma gushed, "I trust the weather on your cruise was lovely?"

"Only one day of rain!" Mrs. Briefs smiled, "It was wonderful. Maybe next time you can come and bring your boyfriend! I think Yamcha would love it!"

Bulma choked on her own spit and shook her head violently.

"Yamcha is not my boyfriend… not anymore."

"Oh my!" Mrs. Briefs put a hand over her mouth. "We have a lot to talk about after I freshen up!"

Bulma nodded and hugged her parents once more before letting them go 'freshen up' as her mom put it.

A server bot set some tea on the table and Bulma was prepared to have conversation with her parents and Yamcha.

She took a breath and sat down with her parents after they came back.

"So… tell us all about it," Dr. Briefs at this point was very nervous and curious at the same time.

"How about I start from the beginning," Bulma side glanced at Yamcha, "we are no longer dating, but we have a pretty good friendship going for us so that's fine."

Yamcha nodded and smiled at her to continue.

"Well… after Yamcha and I broke it off I… got involved with Vegeta is one way to say it," Bulma looked at the ground when she heard her mom squeal; knowing her mom wanted them to get together eventually. "Mom… dad…."

Dr. Briefs set down the tea he was drinking and sat up straighter, "What is it honey?"

"I… I… I'm pregnant… with Vegeta's child," Bulma bit her lip, waiting for their reactions.

Shock, curiosity, happiness, and more curiosity flitted across Dr. Briefs' face.

Mrs. Briefs was clapping with joy the entire time, "That's great, Bulma! But…." Mrs. Briefs frowned and looked around, "where is Vegeata? Doesn't he care that you're with Yamcha and not him?

Yamcha took the lead on this one, "Vegeta is off on a… training trip. He needed some time off. I decided it would be best for me to, you know, stay with Bulma in case anything bad happened."

Bulma nodded in approval.

Both the parents contemplated the news and glanced at each other with smiles on their faces.

"I'm going to be a grandmother!" Mrs. Briefs jumped onto her husband's lap and hugged him. "We're going to be grandparents!"

Dr. Briefs smiled and hugged his wife back, "We certainly are."

They had light conversation over tea for the remainder of the day until Bulma decided she had had enough excitement for one day and went upstairs to go to sleep.

**Additional 'stuff': **_I really do hope you guys are enjoying my story! If you have any other questions about it you can email me at . Thank you so much for all of your reviews! It's like getting paid! _

_Oh and one more thing! Do any of you guys have tumblrs? I would love to follow each and every one of you. Message me if you have anything to say about that. _

_But until then, I'll be seeing you guys!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters expressed in this story._

_It has been **WAY **too long since I've updated this story. I would like to apologize for taking so very long. This summer I moved to Washington DC for acting school and I wasn't supplied with a computer because it wasn't required for the program. I've been writing in notebooks all summer long, but it's nothing compared to being able to type my ideas down as quickly as I think them up. _

_I got home as of two days ago and I would like you guys to expect at least one more update before I go back to school this Monday (even if I'm deathly sick and awful)._

_Special thanks to those of you that reviewed:_

**_aangfan-_**_ You have nothing to worry about! Anything between Yamcha and Bulma will be nothing but platonic. This is a V/B fic after all :) Thank you for reviewing! I hope you like this next chapter_

**_Miss Katrina Malfoy- _**_You're already a few steps ahead of me :) In the upcoming chapters, I promise Vegeta will put Yamcha in his place when he returns once and for all. I hope you like what I've done with this next chapter! Keep reviewing, I love your honest constructive criticism!_

**_OMGitsADDYB-_**_ I love your Tumblr, by the way. You have some steamy pictures of Vegeta floating around ;) We do love Vegeta, though! And I'm glad that you've stuck around to read and review my story! Thank you for all of it!_

**_ crystal07- _**_Your review made me smile! Sorry this chapter had to come out so late! I hope you continue to read and enjoy my story :) [Spoiler alert] There's a little bit of confrontation in this chapter but it's nothing compared to what I have planned for Yamcha and Vegeta :D Thank you!_

**_Sami365- _**_I, personally, don't like Yamcha back, either! But he'll be gone in no time at all! :) Thank you for the inspiring review!_

**_Kam14- _**_Bulma and Vegeta definitely are the perfect couple. They feed off of each other and I love every bit of it! I hope you continue reading and reviewing! Thank you for the support!_

**_PanHopeNVS- _**_Your reviews are definitely the highlight of my writing :) After all the amazing writing you put out I can only hope to be half as good as that! I'm glad you're enjoying what I'm doing with the couple. And couldn't I agree with you more! Bulma doesn't need Vegeta even if she does want him! I'm also pretty excited when you say my chapter has brought out your emotions because your stories do exactly that to me! It isn't a problem at all that your reviews are late! Your input is always needed when I'm writing my stories! This chapter is pretty late, itself, anyway! I do hope you enjoy this, though. Thank you for all of your support and reviews to Chapter 9 and 10. _

_And without any further ramblings, here's Chapter 11!_

'_Sanguinolent,' _Bulma made sure Vegeta could hear her and tossed the dictionary on her bed.

'_What are you yammering about, woman?" _Vegeta stopped himself mid-punch to hear what the woman had to say.

'_It's an adjective. Tinged or mixed with blood,'_ Bulma smiled and leaned back in her comfortable chair.

'_Why was this so important that you needed to interrupt my training?' _Vegeta would never admit it, but it was almost nice when Bulma interrupted his training. It comforted him to know that she thought about him half as much as he thought about her. It was below him to admit to any of this, but the further away he got from Earth, the more he wanted to come back to Bulma's side while she went through the painful pregnancy of their child.

Bulma smiled even at the annoyed tone in his voice, '_It's you, Vegeta.'_

Vegeta stopped to contemplate this for a moment.

'_You're sanguinolent. You're always training which means you're always covered in blood. But it's more than that, 'Geta. You have this past that you won't let me see completely, and it was no doubt bloody. It's not a bad thing, I was just looking up a word and it reminded me of you,' _Bulma looked out at the moon which stood in perfect view outside of her picture window.

Vegeta chuckled, '_You're strange, woman,' _he gently reminded her.

Bulma cuddled deeper into the chair, secretly wishing the blanket wrapped around her shoulders was Vegetas arms, '_How long has been since I found out?' _she put her hands on her large stomach.

He knew he wasn't going to get back to training anytime soon and leaned against the inside of his spaceship. There was no doubt that Bulma was talking about the child. '_It's been five months, you know this.'_

'_I wanted to see if you remembered, too.' _Bulma got up from the warm comfort of her chair and walked, practically waddled, to her balcony. '_Where are you?'_

_ 'In space,' _Vegeta smirked, trying to grind her gears.

_'No silly, where are you from where I'm standing?'_

_ 'This again?' _Vegeta rolled his eyes and went outside of the spaceship. She was lucky he could stand to be in hardly any oxygen. He powered up to his limits and charged up a blast almost the size of the deserted planet he was currently on. With no further thought, he shot the blast off towards Earth with enough accurateness that it would be seen but not make contact.

Bulma squealed and jumped. This one was better than before! '_You're closer than last time!' _she danced around her balcony -as much as she could with a big pregnant belly- and clapped her hands.

_'It's about time I headed back to the mudball,' _Vegeta made it back inside the ship, shut his eyes and focused on Bulma. He wanted to catch her every reaction.

She screamed both out loud and inside her mind simultaneously. Vegeta jumped slightly but let a faint smile take over his features.

Bulma's pregnancy hormones got the best of her and she began to tear up, _'Oh, Vegeta, I can't believe you're almost home. It's been two months since I've seen you and that was nowhere near enough time.'_

**Flashback**:

She had been holding onto Yamcha for support but thinking of someone else for three long months. It was natural for her to go to Yamcha when she was in her time of need but the person she really wanted was forever away in deep space.

Bulma lay sprawled out on her floor with her hands roaming over her stomach in curiosity. She had gone to the doctor earlier today and he was shocked to tell her that her baby was developing faster than a regular pregnancy.

"Well, that's what happens when your daddy is an alien," she talked to her stomach often. Never in front of other people, because they would probably think she was crazy, but whenever she had time alone, she would tell the baby developing in her stomach all about her life.

She began to hum a random tune and zone out the rest of the world for a moment before a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Wow, never thought I'd see the day," Yamcha came bounding into her room with a smile on his face, "Bulma Briefs with a stomach."

She jumped up off the floor.

"Hey! You take that back! It's not that bad!" she raised her fist to hit him but stopped when she caught herself in the mirror. Her hormones took over, "Y—Yamcha… look at how fat I am! You're right!" she began to cry over how hard she worked to keep her figure slim and now she had a giant stomach that she couldn't wear regular pants over anymore.

"Aw, come on Bulma, I was only kidding!" Yamcha walked to Bulma and took her up in a friendly hug.

"I know…" her eyes were red and puffy, "I've been like this all day. These hormones are taking over my mind!" she leaned into Yamcha and hugged him back.

Vegeta felt his woman get upset then receive comfort from Yamcha no doubt. He growled and continued on with his training, hoping to get that damned woman out of his head once and for all.

Bulma let go of Yamcha and stepped towards the mirror again, "This is so weird, I barely fit into any of my clothes anymore. These yoga pants and this men's large shirt are basically my only staples for clothes at the moment." She frowned and ran her hands over her stomach once more. "Will you go shopping with me?"

Yamcha sighed but agreed, "I don't want to be there all day, Bulma," he raised an eyebrow at her knowing that she could spend years at the mall but even that wouldn't be enough time.

Bulma smiled, "I only need to go into a couple stores. We'll be out of there before you know it! Thank you Yamcha!"

"I'll be back in an hour to pick you up. Is that okay?"

"Sure!" Bulma gave him another hug goodbye and went to get ready for the mall. She opened her gigantic closet and looked through her clothes. Before she could finish the search for clothing, her chin began to quiver and she was a sobbing heap on the floor once again. "I forgot again, none of my clothes fit me anymore!" she leaned forward and cried for a short time.

Vegeta was, as usual, interrupted by one of her sad moments. This time no comfort came and he decided to offer her something close to comfort in order for her to be quiet.

'_What is it woman?' _he was sharp and got straight to the point.

'_None of my clothes fit anymore!' _she wiped the tears from her face and sniffled, _'I blame this on you, bastard!'_

_ 'Oh, what a surprise,' _he rolled his eyes, '_I will have you know that you are acting pathetic,' _he used her own pride against her, '_the woman that I met wouldn't stand for such blubbering. She would be disappointed.'_

_ 'You—you're a jerk, but you're right,' _Bulma confidently stood up and wiped away her tears with her fingers, '_I am Bulma Briefs the toughest female scientist on the planet.'_

Vegeta smirked and decided to be done with that for now.

Bulma ran downstairs and caught her mom in the kitchen.

"Mom! I need your help!" Bulma was out of breath from running so fast with the belly on her.

"What is it, sweety?" Mrs. Briefs smiled her usual smile and pulled off her apron that was covered in water from this afternoon's dishes.

"I have nothing to wear."

"Oh! Sure you do, Bulma! We went shopping only a few weeks ago!" Mrs. Briefs set her apron on a hook in the corner and turned around.

"No, mom, you don't understand," Bulma pulled tight her big t-shirt to show her mom the bulging stomach, "Nothing besides what I'm wearing will fit on this giant hill of a stomach, and I can't go to the mall looking like a pregnant slob."

Mrs. Briefs tapped her bottom lip while she thought about clothing options for Bulma, "I have just the thing!" She grabbed her daughter's hand and marched to the other side of Capsule Corp to find a dress she often wore when she was pregnant. After covering her entire closet floor with random articles of clothing, Mrs. Briefs found the yellow sundress. "Here it is!"

Bulma smiled a great big smile and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, "Thank you mommy!" she grabbed the dress and ran back to her side of the large estate so she could put on the dress.

After only 25 minutes of picking out random accessories that would match the dress, she was all dressed. Bulma looked in the mirror and ran her hands down the front of her new outfit. The yellow dress was cinched below her chest and draped down from there to hide her growing stomach. With her dress she paired black sandals. There was no way on Earth she was going to fit her feet into the tall stiletto shoes she often wore.

"Not bad at all!" she smiled and grabbed her bag, "I think I'll have a quick snack before Yamcha can arrive because this baby is sure draining my energy quickly!"

Half way down the stairs, a pain struck her so hard that she had to sit down. It was as if the baby inside of her was throwing ki blasts at her spine and inside of her stomach. She had never been in more pain than this, but she didn't want anyone to see what it was doing to her.

The churning of her insides finally subsided long enough to make it into the kitchen.

She grabbed a few dinner rolls to make a quick sandwich on.

"This looks delicious… well, kind of," she gave her sandwich a weird look when she noticed what she had been piling on top. "These pregnancy cravings are insane."

She took her peanut butter and jelly, ham and cheese, marshmallow fluff, pickled sandwich to the table and took a bite. It was perfect; everything she could ever hope for.

Yamcha knocked on the front door and Bulma jumped. He was early, surprisingly enough.

She quickly cleaned up and by the time she finished he was inside and smiling down at her.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded and walked towards the front door. "I promise this shopping trip won't be very long, I just need a few things and I don't want anyone seeing me like this."

They went to the mall with no further thought.

Bulma found it absolutely embarrassing that she was shopping in a maternity store. It wasn't as if anyone else could tell that the pregnancy was a mistake on her part and the father wasn't actually the guy following her around.

Not unless she told them.

She was more than tired of the sympathetic smiles she got when she tried to explain to someone that: "Yamcha isn't the father, he's just a friend that's taking care of me for the time being." The sympathetic smiles grinded her gears more than anything because she was Bulma; she didn't need sympathy from anyone. She could take care of herself.

After spending an hour in the store, picking out different clothes, Bulma decided it was time to try on at least a couple of items. She smiled at Yamcha and told him to wait on the couches with the other men waiting for their pregnant women to get out of the dressing rooms.

Only a few items later, Bulma was convinced that everything fit around her stomach and she could finally go home and rest. She didn't admit it to Yamcha, but she was in a lot of pain from just walking around. The only word she could find to describe herself was "pathetic".

The ride home felt like longer than usual as Bulma stared out the window. It seemed that the only thing to do was ignore the pain. But that was hard when Yamcha was uncharacteristically quiet. She had to rely on her own thoughts to keep her from thinking of the huge pain in her stomach.

The car lurched suddenly and the seatbelt tightened around Bulma enough to make her moan in pain.

She took a deep breath and tried to steady her spinning head before turning to Yamcha to see what was happening. He looked absolutely petrified and she studied him for a moment before following his gaze.

In front of the car, with a horribly mad look on his face, stood Vegeta in all of his arrogant glory; he held out a hand as if telling them to stop, and that is exactly what Yamcha did.

Bulma didn't have time to react to the situation before Yamcha was violently dragged out of his open window. Vegeta grabbed him by his shirt collar and growled in Yamcha's face, "How dare you ignore it like it isn't there. You're worse of an idiot than I could ever imagine. I can't believe MY woman would choose to associate herself with such a miserable piece of shit. You're supposed to take care of her while I'm gone, regardless, and you're failing miserably." His tone was icy and anyone with a brain knew a tone like that meant death was near for whoever it was directed at.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about… Vegeta… I swear…" Yamcha tried to catch his breath while being unpleasantly choked by the death grip on his shirt.

"She's in pain and you aren't doing a damn thing to help her," Vegeta tossed Yamcha to the side like dirty laundry and ripped Bulma's door off of its hinges. His look immediately softened when he took in the sight of his woman. "It'll be okay, woman. I'm here now."

_'How did you know?' _Bulma's eyes began to get glossy while she looked up at Vegeta from her seat.

'_I knew because I'm not an idiot and I can't train with your pain in my head.' _He tore off her seatbelt and took her in his arms. She wouldn't stop looking at him with complete shock and Yamcha was left unnoticed as Vegeta flew back to the ship he had been living in.

He sat down on his bed and kept Bulma in his arms.

"I can't make the pain go away," he gave Bulma a soft kiss after he said this and let his hands run down her body to her stomach, "You weren't exaggerating when you said your stomach had gotten big," Vegeta smirked and passed energy from his hand to her stomach. It was like a heating pad and it soothed her if only for a moment.

She put her hand over his and rested her head against his shoulder, "I'm glad you're back, Vegeta… Please stay."

He shook his head. "I can't."

Her other hand was used to grip the material of his training suit and she turned her head to bury her face in his chest. The only sign that she had started crying was the small gasps that signified quiet sobs. "Please," she whispered.

He couldn't answer her further and sat there holding her for a moment. It tore him up on the inside to see her feeling so helpless without him. He didn't know why she was so dependent on him and he didn't particularly like the fact that he had to care for someone else for the first time in his life.

Vegeta took his hand out from under hers and shifted so he could see her face again. He brushed his thumb across her cheek and wiped away one of the tear tracks.

"You don't need me as much as you think you do," she put her hand over his again and he had to resist the urge to pull away. He felt even weaker when she touched him because it made him want to stay. "You did fine before I arrived."

"I wasn't pregnant with a half-human hybrid growing in my stomach," she gasped again and squeezed her eyes shut. "I need you. I need you so much… Please, Vegeta. I need you. I don't want Yamcha, I want you. I need you."

A helpless looked flashed across his face but it was once again buried by his regular stare. He didn't come back to Earth to listen to her talk about how much she needed him. He came back to comfort her and assuage her pain, that was all.

Their eyes were locked and they stared at each other with unsaid words filling in the space between them. He had so much to say but he blocked her out of his mind so she wouldn't hear about how weak he was feeling.

_'You look beautiful today,' _it wasn't what he wanted to actually say but for Vegeta, it was something.

She raised her arm and traced along his cheek as if trying to remember and memorize what he looks like. _Stay._

He grabbed her wrist and gently pulled her hand away from his face. She already knew the answer, and he didn't know why she still kept pressing on.

'_I'll stay tonight, but don't expect me to be here in the morning.'_

Bulma didn't want to accept the truth but she nodded her head and sat up in his lap. "Let's go back to Capsule." She couldn't tell whether the pain in her stomach or the pain in her heart hurt worse. It was funny to her how both sources of her pain could be traced back to Vegeta.

With no further words he flew them back to Capsule Corp and made it upstairs to Bulma's bedroom.

Vegeta didn't want to make a spectacle of him being there and flew through Bulma's window in order to not be seen.

The rest of that evening and night, they held each other as if they could never let go. He would occasionally warm his hand and put it over her stomach and she tried to stay awake but it became hard. Bulma would sleep in 30 minute intervals because she wanted to make sure he was still there whenever she woke up.

At about 5 in the morning, she couldn't take it any longer and fell into a deep sleep that was comforted by lover's embrace.

Vegeta pulled away and frowned at his inability to let her go completely. She should mean nothing to him, but they were too far gone in feelings to turn around and restart.

He kept his eyes on her as he walked to her door and flew away knowing that her stomach would feel at least a little bit better when she woke up.

**End of flashback.**

_'I wish I weren't so easy to walk away from,_' Bulma frowned and looked down at her stomach. She was a little sobered by thoughts of how he left and it hurt more than she wanted to admit.

She looked up at the sky and tears came when she realized Vegeta blocked her out once again.

_Gosh. I hope you guys liked this chapter. Expect more from me VERY soon! -leecassi_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters expressed in this story._

_I promised you all an update before Monday, but that didn't happen because of internet issues and I'm terribly sorry! I've done all that I can with Chapter 12 and you all are going to have to tell me if it's any good or not!_

_Thank you for such kind reviews and I hope to not disappoint you._

_Special thanks to those of you that reviewed Chapter 11:_

**brightredcherries: **_Thank you so much for reviewing! :) I'm glad you have enjoyed my story this far! I hope this update is satisfactory and get's you excited for what's left!_

**_OMGitsADDYB: _**_I was excited when I was going through emails and saw your review! It's always nice to see a familiar name on the list of reviews! You're blog is very interesting! :) I'm glad you like my story and I hope I don't disappoint you in chapters to come! As always, thank you for such kind words!_

**_Miss Katrina Malfoy: _**_I'm glad you liked the last line. I payed special attention to it because I wanted you all to get a sense of summary, which you did and I think it's great! Thank you so much for such constant reviews whenever I update! I hope to hear again from you soon :)_

**_ArtisticJen: _**_Another new reviewer! I'm flattered for such kind words! I hope you continue to enjoy my story and I hope you keep reading/reviewing my fanfic! :)_

**_LilY: _**_I haven't yet decided if I'm going to keep writing after this fanfic, but you've definitely put the thought in my head and I do have stories thought up! :) thank you for such kind reviews! I hope you continue to read my story_

_And without further words from me, I hope you all enjoy my story!_

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Bulma had heard anything from Vegeta and she was beginning to get worried. She would occasionally feel him get angry over something but that was the extent of her connection with him.

Bulma wished she knew how to block him out of her mind, but he never got the chance to teach her how before he left. It would come in handy because whenever she would think something to him by accident he would usually start feeling very mad and she didn't like not having control over where her thoughts went.

She was now seven months pregnant and –because of doctor's orders- completely bedridden until the birth of her baby. Not that it stopped her, though. She was Bulma Briefs, after all.

Whenever she got the chance she would either go out on her balcony to look at the stars that reminded her of Vegeta or go on a short, usually painful, walk to the lab when no one was there to stop her.

This particular day, Yamcha was there on one of his frequent visits, telling Bulma about all the things that were happening in the outside world.

"You should have been there, Bulma! It was a really good game. I haven't seen the guys since high school and they were wondering about us," Yamcha cleared his throat and a blush crept over his face. "I mean the two of us separate… not together… because we aren't together."

Bulma frowned when he corrected himself so uncomfortably. It really was weird to not be "Yamcha's girlfriend" anymore. That's how it always had been ever since she was just a lost teenager looking for the perfect boyfriend. But, like so many other great relationships, they grew apart as they grew older and both of them wanted something different out of their relationship.

Before Bulma could notice that she was thinking all of this to Vegeta, she felt a sharp pain in her head from the anger Vegeta was experiencing.

"Ouch, dammit!" Bulma put a hand on her forehead and leaned back against her pillows.

"Are you alright?" Yamcha jumped up and was immediately right next to Bulma with genuine concern on his face. "Do you need aspirin or something?"

Bulma shook her head and gave him a small smile. "I'm just having… pregnancy headaches," she inwardly cheered at herself for such a well executed lie. "They always pass soon enough."

Yamcha sat back down and nodded, "Rough pregnancy, huh? I guess Vegeta's kid is as tough as the prince of all assholes himself."

"Yamcha!" Bulma chided him even though she found it completely amusing, "Don't say that!" she couldn't help but laugh, though. It was funny how blatantly jealous Yamcha was of Vegeta. He had this habit of saying mean things about Vegeta because he wasn't there to defend himself.

"I'm just saying the truth," he crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at her.

"He's not that ba—"

Yamcha gave her a look of total disbelief.

"—okay, he might be a little bit bad, but that's fine with me," she rolled her eyes and smiled. "You know how I like those bad boys, Yamcha." Bulma winked at him and put her hands on her stomach.

Even though Bulma had a giant pregnant belly, Yamcha still blushed when she winked at him. She was beautiful no matter what she did.

Bulma glanced out the window and saw that the sun was setting, soon the stars would be out and she would try to talk to Vegeta with little hope of getting an answer.

"I hate to kick you out, Yamcha, but it's getting late and I'm awfully tired," Bulma looked over at him and smiled.

"That's fine. Call me if you need anything," Yamcha leaned over the side of Bulma's bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight, Bulma. Sleep well."

As soon as she couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, Bulma sat up and put on her slippers so she could walk outside to her balcony.

When she made it outside, the stars were already starting to shine in the darker parts of the sky.

"How beautiful," she took a seat on a chair and looked up at the sky with a little bit of jealousy that they were closer to Vegeta than she was. Before she knew it, tears were welling up in her eyes and she knocked them away with her fingers as if they weren't there. She didn't want to cry over some guy that wouldn't [probably couldn't] cry over her.

'_He kissed you,' _Bulma widened her eyes when she felt Vegeta's voice in her mind. Even if it was full of anger and jealousy, it was something.

'_He kissed my forehead,'_ Bulma looked around slightly hopeful that he had been here the whole time.

'_That idiot doesn't touch my woman,' _Vegeta was definitely in a bad mood getting worse. '_I will come back right now and rip that idiot's mouth off if he thinks he can just kiss you whenever he feels.'_

'_Then you need to come back right away,' _Bulma smiled and bit her lip, _'He thinks he can kiss me whenever he wants.' _

Vegeta started growling and it made Bulma giggle, _'Now you're playing with me, woman. I don't like being toyed with.' _It made Vegeta madder when he felt Bulma's happiness begin to bubble over into his train of thoughts. '_Dammit, woman! This isn't funny. You aren't his to kiss!'_

A mood swing took over and she began to get mad. '_So the first words you say to me in weeks are ANGRY words? I'll show you angry words, you jerk! I don't have to listen to anybody, especially not you! If you actually cared about who kissed me you would be the one sitting at my bedside. This is the job of a FATHER! Yamcha is NOT the father, but I'm sure he would be more than willing to take over full time if you're going to keep running further away!'_

Vegeta stood with his fists clenched breathing slightly heavy as if he were just hit where it counted, Bulma hadn't yelled at him like that in too long and it brought him a rush to yell right back at her. '_IF YOU WANT HIM SO MUCH THEN TAKE THE PATHETIC IDIOT BACK. I WILL NEVER BE 'GOOD ENOUGH' FOR YOU AND THE BRAT. THESE ARE MY LAST WORDS TO YOU, BULMA. GO AHEAD AND TAKE THAT REPULSIVE BASTARD AS YOUR OWN.' _Vegeta immediately blocked her from hearing any of his thoughts.

"I'm such a bastard," he ran a hand through his hair and leaned against the wall chuckling and shaking his head. Vegeta didn't mean a word of what he said, he just wanted to toy with her like she toyed with him, and see just how bad she didn't want that idiot, Yamcha.

Within seconds, Bulma's loud sobs and apologetic blubbering were scattered around Vegeta's train of thought. '_Vegata—I'm so sorry… I don't want Yamcha, I want you! Please Vegeta!'_

He allowed her to feel his feelings again and, to say the least, she was less than pleased.

'_THE NERVE IT TAKES FOR YOU TO BE SUCH A BASTARD! I cannot believe you would think that's funny!' _Bulma was unbalanced between angry tears and sad sobs.

Vegeta let his inner voice to Bulma take on a husky note that he knew she loved, '_Someone should punish you for using such language towards a prince.'_

'_Wh-what?' _Bulma froze completely and blushed when she heard his voice take a change. It was sexy, too sexy.

"He shouldn't be that sexy," she cursed out loud.

Vegeta chuckled again and laid down on his bed with his hands behind his head while he listened to her inner conflict. The word "sexy" kept being brought up in her thoughts and he smirked evilly. He used the same husky tone as before, '_Is that so, woman? You think of me as… "sexy"?'_

Bulma was on her way back to her bed and tripped when he asked if she thought he was sexy. She caught herself before she could fall and lay back down on the bed with a small sigh.

When he felt her agree, Vegeta let his eyes drift shut and began thinking completely sexual thoughts. It was a mean thing to do to a pregnant woman, but if she wanted to hear his thoughts so bad, then she would feel and hear just that.

Bulma's eyes drifted shut as well. Her mind was currently filled with images of the completely erotic. Vegeta was imagining pushing someone roughly against a wall and showing them just how bad he needed them. She couldn't tell who the woman was at first, but eventually a blue hue took over the woman's head. Now she could tell that the people in their minds were no doubt the two of them.

Unconsciously, Bulma began gripping the bedding around her as the images from Vegeta got more and more intense. It was like a picture of what was to come and she couldn't wait. She watched for a moment more while biting her lip until the images abruptly disappeared.

There was silence on all ends until Bulma finally broke down and had to ask what made him stop.

'_What was… that and where did it go?' _she waited for what felt like years for an answer.

'_Nothing.'_

Bulma sat up a little more and demanded an answer from him.

Vegeta opened his eyes and shamefully looked at his lower regions. He let go of a half-growl, half-sigh when he decided that an ice-cold shower would be in order. He would take care of himself like he had so many other lonely nights.

He felt like a teenager. The Prince of all Saiyans felt like he was back on Frieza's ship, taking care of himself because he couldn't get control over his raging Saiyan male hormones.

'_Answer me, Vegeta…'_

He decided, again, to let her feel what he was feeling and she gasped slightly when she felt it all.

'_Why are you acting shameful?' _she gently bit at her lower lip while waiting for an answer. She was usually the one to feel shame for something like that. Maybe the distance between them was making him question what she thought…

'_Goodnight, Bulma,' _Vegeta frowned and turned on the water for his cold shower. She didn't need to know that he was, once again, unsure of what she felt for him. It would make him look cowardly and she needed someone with a backbone.

"Maybe I am a coward…" Vegeta stepped under the cold water and slammed a hand against the wall, cracking the tile.

Bulma slowly opened her eyes when she felt the first rays of sun beaming down on her face. She turned her head and read the clock on her nightstand. It read 12:15pm but she still didn't want to get up. After her first chat with Vegeta the night before, her entire being was feeling different. She didn't like how he dismissed her questions so abruptly, but she would probably never know exactly what was bothering him.

A knock on her door woke her up completely and she watched as her mom poked her head in the room. "Oh! Good morning dear! I saw that you were still sleeping so I put your breakfast in the fridge. Would you like me to heat it up for you?"

Bulma gave her mom a small smile and nodded.

When her mom was gone, the smile was replaced by a frown and Bulma sat up against her pillows. "Why does today feel so weird? Vegeta talked to me, that is the only thing different."

She grabbed the remote that lie next to her and open the curtains of her other window. It was a nice day, nothing out of the ordinary. Bulma thought about it some more and put her hands over her stomach. "Is this just some sort of a mood swing, kid? You're really doing a number on your mom."

Mrs. Briefs came bounding into Bulma's room with a tray of hot breakfast. She set it down on a table next to Bulma's bed. "Dig in, dear. I want you to have energy today for your doctor's appointment."

Bulma sighed, "I forgot about that completely. Do I have to go? He said I should burst any moment. Can't I just see him then? It would be a lot more convenient."

"Oh, Bulma," Mrs. Briefs sat next to Bulma and began fixing her daughter's hair, "You aren't 16, anymore. It's up to you whether you'll go to the appointment or not," her eyes started watering and she put a hand on Bulma's stomach. "It seems like just yesterday you were skipping class to go on adventures with energetic, little Goku."

Bulma couldn't help it and her eyes were watering as well, "So much has changed, momma. I can't believe how far everyone has come."

Without warning, the baby kicked at her mother's hand and Bulma grimaced.

"Oh, darling! Did that hurt?" she moved her other hand from Bulma's hair and felt around various places on Bulma's bulging belly.

"If you think that was bad, you should trade me bodies for a few days," Bulma sighed and leaned back. It certainly did hurt, but it was nothing compared to what the baby has done in the past.

The breakfast sat forgotten as mother and daughter discussed what it was like to be pregnant with a half-human hybrid. Bulma hadn't had a real conversation with her mom in a long time and it was nice to update her mom on her pregnancy.

Vegeta woke up around the same time as Bulma.

"God dammit," he snarled and got out of bed, "I slept longer than necessary."

He grabbed a small breakfast to give him some energy to train and went out of the space ship onto the barren planet he currently lived on.

In less than an hour, he was covered in his own blood and grime from breaking various rocks and other pieces of the small planet. Needless to say, he was tired from such rough training, but something was making him stay out of the space craft and take it up a notch.

Only four hours later, about ¼ of the planet was completely gone because of what Vegeta had been doing to it. He would shoot a large ki blast at the ground, various pieces would float into his line of vision, and he would blast those as well. It was a good way to practice pinpointing his blasts, but he felt like he was missing something from his training.

He decided to take a break and wait for some of his cuts to heal and he zeroed in on Bulma's thoughts. She was hurting and he flinched when a pain wracked her physically weak body. Sure, his woman was stronger than some Earthling females, but she was carrying a child that was without a doubt already twice her strength.

The prince straightened up and decided to keep training if all she had for him at the moment was pain. He lowered into his solid fighting stance and eyed a mountain he hadn't cleared completely, yet. That would be his next target. With lightening quick speed he phased over to the mountain but was unexpectedly knocked onto his hands and knees.

"What the—"

He had no time to move before a meteor the size of the moon itself rocked the atmosphere of the planet he was on. A look of pain crossed his face and he grabbed the sides of his head when he remembered a voice telling him of Planet Vegeta's destruction.

They told him it was a meteor. They lied. You don't lie to Prince Vegeta.

With a jump back to his feet, he narrowed his eyes at his next target. That meteor wasn't breaking down from the weak atmosphere of this place and he decided he was going to have to do it himself.

He took off towards the meteor and began charging a blast that he sent to the core. Vegeta smirked when it began to break down.

The classic smirk was erased when the meteor did exactly what he didn't want. It exploded into large pieces and he had to think fast in order to avoid being hit into the ground. He took a glance over his shoulder and realized there wasn't much left to the planet. His only luck was that the space ship was safely on the portion of the planet left. He had to react quickly before even his space ship was gone and he would be stranded.

Vegeta began powering up to his limits and resisted the dangerous rocks with a shield of ki. It wasn't enough and he growled when he felt a rock make it through and deeply cut his shoulder.

"I WILL BE DAMNED IF A METEOR IS WHAT KILLS THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS." Vegeta saw lightning as he kept powering up. But it still wasn't enough. He was tired but he was going to have to try harder if he wanted to make it out alive.

Vegeta's last and most valuable supply of energy sent him into overdrive and he screamed in pain when his ki had a breakthrough. His body wasn't used to ki this high but he kept powering up. The rocks were disintegrating as soon as they made it near him.

A thought of Bulma made him try harder. He would get out of this for her. She would never have to know how close he was to death at this very moment and he would come back to Earth in one piece.

He phased between rocks and began forming a giant ball of ki between his hands. It was worth a try again, because this time he felt like he was indestructible. Something was happening to him and it was an awesome power that very few would be able to feel in their lifetime.

A vision of Goku sent his rage even higher. He would outdo him.

The ball of ki was no longer small and he pushed it away from him, his energy almost gone.

He couldn't tell if it had the desired effect because he was already trying to make his way back to the ship in order to escape.

Bulma fell onto the floor in pain. This pain was different. It was all in her mind and she curled up in a ball and grabbed the sides of her head.

Her father came rushing in when he heard his daughter fall and he was immediately by her side on the floor. "Bulma. Tell me what's hurting."

"D-daddy…" Bulma's eyes were clenched shut and she still grabbed the sides of her head, "Something is happening to Vegeta… something awful, daddy!"

Every muscle in Bulma's body was clenched when she tried to have some sort of resistance to the pain.

You would think Bulma would get used to such pain, but this was like nothing she ever felt before. Vegeta was going through something terrible but she had no way of making contact with him while she was in such a state like this.

Dr. Briefs didn't know what to do, but he didn't dare leave his daughter's side even if he thought she was speaking nonsense to him. It was physically impossible that she could feel what was happening to Vegeta, he decided.

Bulma screamed loudly and he was violently dragged out of his thoughts.

He widened his eyes at his daughter and she lay still, breathing heavily but no longer conscious.

"B-Bulma?"

He called for his wife and she came running up the stairs. "Something is happening and Bulma is unconscious. Help me get her to her bed until we figure out what the problem is. I'm worried because I've never seen anything like this before."

They eventually carried Bulma to her bed and Dr. Briefs checked her vitals and everything else, trying to figure out what was happening to her.

Physically, nothing was wrong with Bulma. Mentally, there were great trials going through her brain but he couldn't figure out what. It was as if she were having nightmares while she was awake. It didn't make any sense to him and he fell asleep in the chair next to her bed trying to brainstorm what in the world could be wrong with his only daughter.

Vegeta violently fell down in front of the control panel of his space ship. His energy was almost completely used and he was having a hard time putting in the coordinates of his path back to Earth.

He eventually succeeded and fell back to his knees. He turned his head to the side when something in his reflection caught his attention.

Vegeta's hair was gold.

The last thought before he could fall completely unconscious was: "I have done it."

He, Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans, was a Super Saiyan.

* * *

_Wow! I hope you guys like how I turned Vegeta into a Super Saiyan! It was probably one of the hardest things I've had to write! I wanted to capture his every thought and emotion that pushed him that far_

_Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! xoxo leecassi_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters expressed in this story._

_Wow! It's been so long since I've had the time to work on this story! Even if I update late, I can promise you guys that this story will be finished eventually!_

_I would like to apologize for being away for so long! I was busy with school and acting and had hardly any time for anything else! But that's a horrible excuse, so I apologize. _

_When I see reviews still coming I always smile. They make me so happy! I can't thank you guys enough for helping me out with reviews! It's an instant ego-boost if I do say so myself!_

_Special thanks to people that reviewed:_

**_ArtisticJen- _**_I try really hard to make Vegeta and Bulma be able to feel each other's feelings! I'm glad you enjoy it! I hope you like this next chapter too! Thank you for the review :)_

**_OMGitsADDYB- _**_Has anyone ever told you that your pen name just rolls off the tongue. It's so easy to remember, too (sorry, random!)! Thank you for the constant reviews! I love hearing your input on my stories. Keep it up :D_

**_Miss Katrina Malfoy- _**_You are, as always, exactly right! I hope you like how I made it happen, though! Thank you for the reviews! I can't wait to hear your thoughts on this next chapter_

**_LadyKittania- _**_Aw! Thank you! That is exactly what I try to do when I write! I hope you continue liking this story! Thank you for the review!_

**_monica- _**_Of course! Thank you for the review!_

**_Crystal07- _**_Your update has arrived! Haha. I hope you keep enjoying my characterization and other bits in my stories. Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you for the review!_

_I'm a little bit nervous about this dramatic chapter. I decided to cut it into two pretty short chapters rather than one so look for another update within this weekend! _

_The more you review, the more I'm persuaded to write!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

If the death grip on her arm from Yamcha didn't tell her that something was going terribly wrong, then the pain in her stomach definitely did.

It was taking every bit of control she had to not scream out in pure, antagonizing pain. This was definitely something new.

Bulma opened her eyes a few times, but everything was too blurry to focus and it was giving her a headache. Whenever she tried, though, all she could see were white lights anyway.

"Wh-what's going on?" Bulma weakly put one of her hands over Yamcha's. Even that took a lot of energy.

"Bulma!" he held even tighter and she grimaced. "Oh, sorry," his grip loosened. "Your, uh, your heart almost stopped while you were unconscious and now we're at the hospital because they think the baby should come out now…"

"M-my what!" she opened her eyes and saw Yamcha's dark ones above her.

"Shh, Bulma, calm down," Yamcha tried to give her a reassuring smile, but it just pissed her off even more.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME THAT THAT BASTARD ISN'T GOING TO BE HERE FOR THE BIRTH OF HIS-" Bulma sat up, completely forgetting the fact that her own heart had stopped not long before. She only cared about the safety of her child. She immediately regretted the sudden movement when the pain worsened.

"Miss Briefs you're going to have to calm down." Her doctor was looming over her as well and put a hand on her shoulder.

When she moved back to her laying position another surge of pain hit her like a bomb, "Ahh…" she straightened her legs so nothing was against her throbbing stomach, but even that didn't work. She grabbed her doctor's hand and said through grit teeth, "Please, can I please have something for the pain?"

The doctor frowned down at her and shook his head, "I'm sorry Miss Briefs, but it's too late. We have to get the baby out now or there could be complications. I know that I told you the baby wouldn't come for another week or so, but your body has been under stress and we need to get this baby out now or you could be harmed…"

"What will happen to… my baby…?" She paused between words to take deep breaths. This news and constant pain were making her dizzy.

The doctor looked grim, but it was his job to tell her so he did, "I have no guarantee that your baby will survive this early labor—" he noticed the horrified look on her face, "Miss Briefs we have to do this now or I won't be able to guarantee your own survival."

Bulma bit her lip and shook her head. This wasn't happening. No, it couldn't be. Only what felt like moments before, she was completely fine.

"We have to," the doctor ignored any further objections from her and rounded up various medical assistants and nurses to help push her bed to another room. "Your heart is weak and we can't lose you."

Bulma couldn't object any further, the pain was just too much and her mind couldn't think about anything else.

Hours later, and Bulma was on the verge of giving up. The baby just wasn't ready and it hurt too much for her to be able to process.

Whenever a doctor would yell "PUSH!" she would give less and less effort.

Goku, Chi Chi, Gohan, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, Krillin, Tien, Master Roshi, Chiaotzu, and even Piccolo were gathered in the waiting room, the fear for Bulma's well-being thick in the room.

Yamcha stood at the door to Bulma's room a few hallways away, unable to see anything but still freaking out nonetheless. Whenever a doctor or nurse would run in or out, he would try to catch a glimpse, but it never seem to give him any hope at all.

"Please! Just let me in there! Bulma needs someone in there!" Yamcha was practically offering money at this point. He would literally do anything to be able to help Bulma through this.

He caught the attention of a young nurse and she froze, "S-sorry, sir. But I can't allow you in there unless you're the father of the baby. Are you, uh, Vegeta? She keeps screaming about someone named Vegeta…"

Yamcha's eyes brightened and he frantically nodded. "I'm Vegeta!"

The nurse didn't look very convinced.

"I am! I'm Vegeta! I'm the father of that ba—"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!" actual Vegeta flew into the hallway and slammed Yamcha into the wall. He stood arrogantly over the nurse who was practically wetting herself up to this point. "I AM VEGETA. I AM THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS. AND THAT WO—BULMA IS MY WOMAN."

His words were a little more convincing than Yamcha's and the nurse had no choice but to help him suit up into something sterile so he could go into the labor room.

For hours Vegeta had been trying to comfort Bulma through their bond, but that wasn't going to be enough. She actually truly needed him there or he wasn't sure she was going to pull through in the end. She was strong mentally, but her body could only take so much.

When he walked into the room, Bulma's fear and tiredness were all he could feel. He needed to be strong for his woman—his mate. She was giving up again and he didn't like it.

Vegeta was immediately by her side and looked down at her sweaty, but always beautiful face she looked so worn out that his cold heart became heavy.

Even though everyone could see him he had to be there for his woman. Sure his pride would take a hit but even he knew that it would be beneficial in the long run.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Woman, you have to keep trying. The pain will stop sooner."

Bulma tried to lighten the situation by commenting on Vegeta's still cut and bruised skin from his near death encounter on the barren planet, "You look horrible."

Vegeta rolled his eyes; he knew what she was doing. "I would tell you the same thing but we both know even you can pull of sweaty and tired better than me."

He wiped the sweat from her face and grabbed her hand. "Woman, we both will get through this… together."

Vegeta being there meant more to Bulma than anything in the world at this point. He wasn't going to miss this after all. This strange prince gave her confidence and made her feel like she could conquer galaxies just from his presence.

She started trying again, this time with more tenacity than before. Her grip on Vegeta's hand would hurt regular people, but he was far from regular.

Even though she was trying, the amount pain wasn't going down, only up and it was making Bulma panic.

She looked at Vegeta with pleading eyes, "Vegeta, I'm afraid I can't do this…"

"You have to."

"It hurts so bad," the tears fell into the pillow behind her and she pushed her head into the pillow while she tried to push. This was her hardest push and the people in the delivery room, including Vegeta, had to resist the urge to cheer because it was far from over.

They knew this when the attention was focused on Bulma once more.

Vegeta watched in horror as his worst fear became reality.

The heart monitor on the side of the bed let Vegeta know that his woman's heart was stopping.

Tears stung his eyes when her head fell ungracefully to the side.

* * *

_Part two of this chapter will be here soon! Keep an eye out for that!_

_Cliffhanger.. I'm sorry!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters expressed in this story._

_Wow! I'm excited! I finally published a chapter when I said I would! Sure I have to wake up in three hours, but it's completely worth it. I'm absolutely loving the feedback from this story and I hope you guys get excited about this chapter!_

_Special thanks to those who gave a review:_

**_OMGitsADDYB: _**_I'm glad you like that version of Vegeta, because I do too! It was really exciting seeing your review not long after I published Chapter 13. Here's part two as promised! I hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for your constant reviews!_

**_blackirishawk: _**_You'll have to wait and see~ But don't worry! I don't think I'll disappoint you too much. :) Thank you for the review! I love seeing new faces._

**_tallshorty: _**_As you wished! Here's an update only two days later! I'm glad you like my story :D Thank you for the review_

**_KayuraK: _**_You caught me red handed. I'm glad you understand where I'm going with this. I hope you like what I've done. Thank you so much for a review!_

**_DelSan 13: _**_Here's the update you asked for! Haha I hope you like it! Thank you for reviewing! It persuades me to update quicker!_

**_Kressidia: _**_I love your enthusiasm in your review :D Thank you so much for your kind words about this entire idea. I hope you continue to like this story! Please keep reviewing, especially when you seem so excited about it! Thank you, seriously!_

**_ArtisticJen: _**_I know! The cliffhanger was mean, but I think it fits in with this story! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Thank you for reviewing!_

_And now I would like to present you guys with Chapter 14 or part B of Chapter 13 if you prefer!_

* * *

Everyone that could sense ki in the waiting room became alert when they felt Bulma's ki nearly disappear and Vegeta's ki rise.

Chi Chi grabbed her husband's hands when a serious look came over his face. "Goku, what's wrong?"

Goku shook his head and looked down at his wife, "I don't know Chi Chi, but I think something's happening to Bulma."

Chi Chi wrapped her arms around Goku's waist. She wished she could be in there with her friend right now. No one was telling them what was wrong.

Meanwhile in the room, half the doctors and nurses were tending to Bulma while the other half tended to her brand new baby boy. He was definitely a fighter, the doctors thought, because even though his mother stopped, he kept trying as if he knew what he was supposed to do.

Vegeta stood over Bulma, trying to force the life back into her with his own ki but it didn't seem to be working. He couldn't just let her leave him like that.

The doctors had no choice but to break out a crash cart. They would do anything to keep Bulma alive, but it didn't mean as much to them as it did to Vegeta. For the sake of their future, knowing that if they killed the heiress of Capsule Corporation their jobs would be put on the line.

They tried with everything they could to bring Bulma back, but after four tries, nothing seemed to be working.

It felt like slow motion to Vegeta. In his mind he felt her ki slowly slip away while his entire soul felt empty and vacant. He wouldn't give up, though. Not as quick as those doctors. He kept pressing on; offering her his ki but feeling rejected when her body wouldn't accept it.

Goku stood there for only a moment longer until he felt out what they were trying to do. He immediately put two fingers on his forehead and instant transmitted into Bulma's room.

When he got there, the scene was worse than he thought. The doctors were trying to pull Vegeta from Bulma but none of them were strong enough. Vegeta would even raise his ki if some got too close, so they couldn't touch him. Goku could tell that Vegeta was stronger just by the small bits of ki he would release when bothered. He stepped forward and put a firm hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"Vegeta, you have to stop this. She's gone and there's nothing more we can do about it. We can collect the dragonballs and wish her back…" he trailed off when he felt the muscles tighten in Vegeta's back.

"She's not gone! I refuse to believe it!" Vegeta raised his ki again and various objects flew around the room. "SHE'S NOT GONE!"

Goku raised his ki to match Vegeta's and pushed the angry Saiyan Prince to the side. "Vegeta, you need to calm down."

Vegeta took one last look at Bulma before looking Goku in the eye. "She can't be gone Kakarot, that's not how this is supposed to happen." His eyes told the volumes of his heart and Goku's own heart started to break. Vegeta really loved Bulma, as far as he could tell. As much as he didn't want to accept Bulma's fate, they had to let her go for now.

He tried to lead Vegeta to the chair next to her bed, but Vegeta shrugged off Goku's hand and took a seat on the floor in the corner. It gave him a perfect view of Bulma when he wanted it, but for now he opted to hang his head while he focused on not losing himself completely.

Every minute took an entire hour to Vegeta's aching mind. This couldn't be happening. His entire life he had had bad luck but Bulma seemed to be his solace out of that unlucky system. Why did everything have to go bad for him? He then remembered all of the planets he had purged and shook his head. He deserved this, more than anyone else currently alive.

One of the pediatricians crouched in front of Vegeta with his son in her arms. "Sir, would you like to hold your son?"

Vegeta looked up with blood-shot eyes and frowned at the woman. "Please get it out of my sight."

That baby was a representation of what he and Bulma shared. He didn't want his son if he couldn't have Bulma. It was selfish that he didn't even want to live for his son at the moment, but he didn't have anything to offer.

Goku stood next to the bed with the lavender haired infant in his arms. The pediatrician obliged when he said he wanted to hold the baby. He remembered the first time he held Gohan, he was so proud of Chi Chi for bringing such a beautiful child into the world. His classic smile disappeared when he remembered Bulma, this baby wouldn't have a mother for a while. A tear slid out of his eye and he brushed it away before it could land on the baby.

The infant let out a cry of joy. He was excited to be in Goku's arms and instantly thought the man holding him was his father. He squirmed around and let out a few more happy noises. All he wanted to do was play.

Even through his tears, Goku laughed at the pure excitement from the child. He whispered quiet enough so no one else would hear, "Are you Trunks? You have the same hair as him. I hope you're Trunks."

The baby smiled and let out a yawn. He didn't know why, but the voice of the man that was holding him made him feel comforted- like being wrapped in a warm blanket, safe from the outside world.

The infant started to doze off and Goku set him down in his crib. Goku resisted the urge to look at Bulma and decided to go back to the others in the waiting room. He wouldn't be the one to give them bad news; that was the doctor's job.

The doctor gave everyone in the waiting room the news of Bulma's death and two at a time came in to say their final farewells to Bulma.

Dr. Briefs and his wife surprisingly didn't pay attention to Bulma as much as expected and they crouched in front of Vegeta. They both knew what it was like to love someone and they knew that Vegeta definitely loved their Bulma. It was their job to keep Vegeta happy as long as they could, even without the presence of their beautiful blue-haired daughter. Their grandson needed a father if he was going to be at least a little bit happy.

Vegeta sat there miserably. Why were these people still talking to him? All he wanted was to have another chance with Bulma. He ignored what anyone was trying to say to him and focused on the last bit of Bulma that he could before she would disappear completely. In his mind he screamed for Bulma to just wake up. If he focused enough he could tell that she was trying so hard to wake up. Even if she wasn't here physically, she was still alive and free mentally. His soul was still connected to hers in their bond and it screamed for her to wake up immediately. Vegeta didn't want to live without her now that he knew what it was like to have her in his life.

He bowed his head more and focused as much as he could.

There was a lonely beep and everyone in the room fell silent. There was another beep and even Vegeta couldn't keep the wild feeling of relief from spreading through his entire body. The beeps became more frequent and slowly but surely they created the heartbeat of Bulma Briefs.

Vegeta jumped up and was immediately by her side. She was still not awake and he grabbed her arm so he could transfer more of his ki to his woman.

Bulma woke up with a start and in her lethargic daze she whispered one word, "Trunks."

Vegeta frowned, "What the hell does that mean?"

"He'll be named Trunks."

The doctors stood around the bed and marveled at Bulma. Only moments before, she was dead and now she was here like nothing had ever happened. The head doctor looked over her vitals and found everything to be normal.

"It's a miracle," the doctor smiled and caught Vegeta's stone cold glare. "I understand..."

Everyone vacated the room when Vegeta gave a look that said more than long string of swear-words ever could.

Bulma looked up at him with questionable eyes. "Why are you so mad?"

Vegeta had to resist the urge to light this room on fire with ki blasts.

"You scared the hell out of me! Never do that again!" Vegeta couldn't help but raise his voice and it made Trunks cry.

"How…" Bulma's eyes widened at the sound of her baby's crying. "Hand him over."

Vegeta grudgingly held Trunks with one hand and set him down on Bulma.

"My baby," she smiled and Trunks calmed down while in the comforting arms of his mother. "Now tell me [calmly] why you're so mad at me."

Vegeta took a deep breath, "You were dead for fifteen minutes."

Bulma froze and stared at him for a while, "Wh-what! No I wasn't. I've been lying here the whole time…"

Vegeta glared at her and set Trunks back in his own bed now that the baby was calm again. He swiftly moved Bulma over so he could climb into bed with her and bring her onto his lap. "You were dead." He tried not to hold her too tight, but even though she was alive he still wasn't sure he wouldn't lose her again.

Bulma was still shocked that she was actually dead but had no recollection of it.

Vegeta was tired of keeping his hands off of her and buried his face in her neck, "Never again. You will never leave me like that. Never again." He took in her scent and began kissing her neck.

"Ew! Vegeta, stop!" Bulma moved her neck away from him. Even if that felt good, she felt gross. "I'm disgusting right now, Vegeta.

He shook his head, "I don't care. You left me. And that won't happen again." He couldn't keep his mouth from her skin and trailed kisses down her neck to her chest.

Bulma tried to resist but it felt so good. She no longer had a speed-bump on her and could hug Vegeta any way she pleased. When he got to the tops of her breasts, she practically begged him to keep going but Trunks had other ideas.

Their baby started crying and Vegeta practically screamed.

"Now, Vegeta. He's probably just hungry," Bulma gave Vegeta a look that said he would need to get Trunks for her again.

When Trunks was in her arms once more she pulled down her shirt and offered him milk. Trunks caught on immediately and Bulma looked up at her prince.

"What?"

He scowled down at their display and scoffed, "Those are mine."

Bulma blushed and swallowed back a laugh so Trunks wouldn't get startled. She reached out to Vegeta with her vacant arm and brought him down so his face was level with hers. "My everything is yours, but you're going to have to wait until I feel clean. I just passed a person through me and I don't feel very attractive—"

Vegeta captured her lips in a light kiss that told her what he wanted and when he wanted it.

She had to break the kiss when someone knocked at the door. Vegeta, once again, felt the urge to scream.

"You have a lot of people that want to see you," the nurse stepped into the room and smiled. She didn't know that she had interrupted a moment between them. "Can I send them in?"

Bulma winked at Vegeta who was mouthing at her to say no.

"Of course you can send them in!"

Vegeta opened the window and was gone before any of their annoying friends could catch him in such an unhappy state.

All of her friends were there and she felt like the happiest person alive. They were all so excited that she was living again.

And at that moment, Bulma knew that these people were in it for the long run. It was rare that you meet such a good group of people, but she was glad that they were in her life. They all sat around and shared stories about babies and life.

A few hours later, visiting hours were over and they had to say their goodbyes to Bulma and Trunks. The visiting hours, of course, didn't stop Vegeta and he ended up climbing through the window to inform Bulma how mad at her he was for letting 'those people' in the room like that when he didn't want them there.

Even Vegeta didn't have the willpower to resist having his beautiful woman in his arms for an entire night. They fell asleep with Bulma comfortably in Vegeta's arms and Trunks hardly making a sound until well into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I'm so happy you guys have stuck with this story for so long! I can't wait to see what kind of reviews I get! _

_There will be only one more chapter until this story is completely finished, but I have another fanfic in the works, so plan on hearing from me as soon as I complete this one!_

_It's been a really fun journey writing for you guys. I couldn't have finished this story if it weren't for such uplifting reviews and feedback. :)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters expressed in this story._

* * *

_I am **so **sorry for not updating this story sooner. I have been working tirelessly on the other story that I'm starting soon here and I wanted to get a jump on that so I can publish the last chapter of this fic and the first chapter of that fic around the same time. _

_But here I am finally updated and I hope all of you like it. It's been so much fun writing for you all and I hope some of you give my next story a change. It's an A/U, just so you know. _

_Additional Thanks to people who reviewed/favorited/added to subscription: _

_**Chip05: **Thank you :) I hope you like the conclusion to it all._

_**blackirishawk: **Haha, I love you too~ And I am very happy to hear that you like my story! Thank you for the review_

_**OMGitsADDYB: **Yay~ I'm glad you liked my version of Vegeta in that chapter. I'm glad you've stuck around for this long to give my story a chance. I hope to see more reviews from you in the future on other stories even. Thank you so much :D_

_**kressidia: **Wow, when I read your review it really hit home with me! I like my story to take emotional appeal to someone but I really got close on this one! I'm glad that you seem to be doing well now. And thank you so much for reviewing. I try my hardest to keep true to Vegeta, but sometimes it's difficult when I want him to be a certain way. But seriously, thank you so much for complimenting my writing style and all of that. I am really trying_

_**Miss Katrina Malfoy **No you don't have to worry about even reviewing at all with something like that going on in your life. I didn't touch on the tail issue as well. in my opinion, though, I think it was just one of those things in the series that they never even touch on. Much like Goten's tail. I've heard many theories and one person said that Akira Toriyama just forgot it completely. I tried to write a part about Trunks' tail but I just couldn't figure out a good way of putting it. He would have got it surgically removed, though. Thank you for reviewing, anyway!_

_**KayuraK: **I know! It's frustrating sometimes, but what can you do? I'm glad you liked my story and I hope you like further stories of mine. Thank you for reviewing_

_**Captain Arbitrary: **Thank you for reading and reviewing my story :) I'm glad you like what I've done with the characters_

_**Shirochan21: **Thank you for the review! :) I'm glad you like it_

_**DelSan 13: **i'm sorry I'm ending this story, but i hope to hear from you some more on future stories! Thank you!_

_**tallshorty: **I'm thankful you enjoyed it :) I can't wait to read more of your reviews!_

_**tala: **I don't want to sound evil, but I am most happy that my story had emotional appeal. Thank you for reviewing :)_

_**TFSrules: **Next chapter: now (later than necessary). Thank you for the review anyhow_

_**crystal07: **I'm glad you're back and reviewing again :) I hope to hear from you in the future, perhaps on other stories as well! Thank you for the review and I'm happy you enjoyed that last chapter!_

_**Without further adieu.. The next and final chapter.. **_

* * *

"I still don't see why you chose to name it Trunks," Vegeta looked over Bulma's shoulder while she held the giggling baby.

"First of all, Trunks is a he and I doubt you could have come up with something better," Bulma kissed Trunks on the forehead and shook a tiny stuffed teddy bear at him. He had been going wild for it ever since Goku brought it over.

"We should have named him Vegeta."

Bulma let out a loud laugh. "Are you being serious?"

Vegeta scoffed, "its Saiyan tradition. My father's name was Vegeta."

Bulma looked up at him and smiled, "Don't be grouchy." She stood up and turned around so she could give Vegeta a kiss, hoping he might stop pouting over Trunks' name.

"Don't touch me, woman." Vegeta walked out of the nursery and went downstairs to see if there was something good to eat in the kitchen.

"He might be big and scary but I think your daddy means well," Trunks had calmed down significantly and started nodding off. She set him back in his crib and smiled down at her bundle of joy until she was sure he had fallen asleep. "Now, I need to figure out what's got Vegeta in such a bad mood lately."

Bulma hopped down the stairs and ran her hands through her hair. She knew Vegeta was probably in the kitchen and walked in. When she saw the object of her affection building some sort of a sandwich, she sat on the counter behind him.

He was making a point to ignore Bulma. Sure she might be completely distracting but he was confident that he could ignore her.

After last night she probably deserved to be ignored…

Flashback:

"Trunks is finally asleep," Bulma came back into the TV room and smiled widely. The stubborn baby just wouldn't go to sleep but after two hours she had finally succeeded.

Vegeta was sitting on the couch and focused his attention on the TV. "It's about time."

Bulma slowly made her way over to Vegeta and sat at the foot of the couch. She wondered why Vegeta watched some of the things he watched. Lately he'd had an odd obsession with the _Crocodile Hunter_ but today it seemed that _Whose Line is it Anyway?_ had caught his attention.

"Come here," Vegeta focused on Bulma and motioned for her to sit next to him. She did as he said and leaned against him while they watched the program.

Bulma was bored with TV and grabbed the remote to turn it off. When it was silenced she suddenly moved so she was straddling his legs and facing him. She felt like fooling around. They never did anything anymore and she didn't want to completely become a boring mom just like that.

Vegeta gave Bulma one of those smirks he knew she loved. He was subtly trying to tell her that he wanted her. They hadn't made love since before the birth of Trunks and that was almost shameful for how much passion they had for each other. He had given her time because Trunks' birth took quite the toll on her and he wanted her to be ready because he couldn't lose her again. He immediately felt hopeful when she leaned down to give him a kiss.

Bulma kissed him and trailed her fingers into his wild hair. They rarely kissed like this anymore. Vegeta grabbed Bulma's tight bottom and scooted her closer so she was practically pressed against his chest but able to still kiss him. He took the lead by sliding his tongue into her mouth. She broke the kiss and took a deep breath.

Vegeta picked up Bulma and decided now would be a good time to go to their room before her annoying parents would come downstairs. She obliged and held onto him until he could drop her onto their bed.

He climbed over to her and took her up in a kiss again. She instantly put her legs around his waist to pull him closer while she kissed him passionately. Vegeta groaned when the sensation of their touching bodies started getting to his head. His hands rested on her waist and he moved them so Bulma was on top of him.

Bulma's breath caught in her throat when she felt his erection press up against her.

Vegeta sensed her hesitation and dread built up in his stomach. "What is it, woman?" he practically growled.

She moved from over him and sat up on the edge of the bed. He was confused with her actions and crawled over to kiss her shoulder in an almost apologetic manner. She looked away.

"Alright, fine." Vegeta stopped his kissing and sat down next to her. "What is going on with you?"

"We shouldn't have sex…" Bulma kept her eyes downcast.

"W-we what?" Vegeta stood up and glared down at her. "You kiss me like that and tell me we shouldn't have sex? I believe you humans call that 'leading someone on'."

She frowned more and looked up at him, "I'm sorry, okay? I just don't feel like it right now."

Vegeta ran his hands through his hair and paced around in front of her trying to not lash out and do something he'll probably regret.

Even Bulma could feel how his ki was getting higher then lowering again just from the sheer heat that always radiated from him. She stood up and got in the way of his pacing around. "I'm really sorry. I am."

"You aren't forgiven," he growled and gave her a cold glare. "I don't like being played with." His ki was getting high again and it was starting to shake the wall that Vegeta stood next to.

"Calm down Vegeta!" Bulma moved forward but he blew her off by walking to the door that led outside.

He decided the Gravity Room was his only friend right now.

End Flashback.

His back muscles tightened when he heard her humming a tune in the carefree way that it seemed only a human could possess.

Vegeta turned slowly and glared at her. It only made her smile.

"What?" She looked at him and tilted her head so her long blue hair was falling down her back and out of her face.

This entire thing was new to Bulma and she didn't think he could still be mad about last night. She was over it, and he should be too.

Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the counter opposite of hers. "Why are you down here? Isn't there something else you could be doing?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "No, there isn't. Besides it's my only slow day out of the week and I thought maybe we could spend it together."

Vegeta swiftly moved forward. That didn't sound so bad, or maybe it was his undying need for her that was making his thoughts fuzzy.

"Maybe," he wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist and looked up at her.

"What could we do?" Bulma rested her arms around his neck and kissed him on the forehead. She enjoyed sitting on the counter so she was a few inches taller than him.

He shrugged and leaned forward so his mouth pressed against one of her collarbones. Vegeta definitely knew what he wanted to do, but did she? He wouldn't suffer being rejected again. Leaving the bad-boy façade behind for a moment, he looked up at her with pleading eyes that only she would ever get to see.

Bulma giggled and looked down at him, "Vegeta, what is that look for?" She ran her hands through his hair while she waited for an answer.

Vegeta sighed. "I don't know. I didn't realize I was giving any certain look." Instead of backing down, though, he took the next step and grabbed the sides of her face so he could bring her down for a kiss.

She let her entire being into this kiss and was a little bit disappointed when she heard crying. "Dammit, Trunks…" Bulma trailed off and looked down at Vegeta.

"Go," he ran a hand over his face and just like that, all traces of disappointment were gone.

His body was screaming for hers. Was hers screaming for his?

* * *

Bulma had been so busy trying to make up all of the work she had missed since the pregnancy. It wasn't easy and she often found herself coming home late at night or in the wee hours of the morning. Vegeta was getting angry at her and she completely understood why. He didn't deserve to have his needs for her ignored but she just had to ignore him sometimes.

Here she had a young Saiyan prince in her hands but she couldn't ever do anything with him because she was always such a boring, tired mess. Yet, he still kept trying to get her in his grasp again.

Maybe tonight she could avoid seeing him at all. It would be better for the both of them if he could spare her a night of his anger and she just went to sleep. Bulma took off her high heels so she wouldn't make so much noise and padded across the floor to the kitchen. She made it to the counter and set her things down.

'No sign of Vegeta,' Bulma silently cheered. This was going to be a breeze if he wasn't ready for her and already fuming in the kitchen.

She was about to walk away from the counter when someone turned her around and pressed her against it. A mouth was pressed against hers and it scared her for a moment before she felt a muscled chest and stomach pressed against her curves.

Bulma pushed him away and looked at him, "V-Vegeta."

He gave a smirk and wrapped a strong arm around her waist, "Expecting someone else?" He pressed his lips against hers again and she had no choice but to kiss him back.

Clearly Vegeta was going for more than just a session of kissing. He lifted Bulma onto the counter and parted her legs so he was standing between them.

The heat of the moment was getting to Bulma's head and she found herself wanting to go further as much as he did. Her delicate hands reached down and gave the bulge in his training spandex a teasing feel. It caused Vegeta to bite down on her bottom lip and she pulled away with a smirk.

"Please…" Vegeta rested his forehead in the crook over her neck, "do keep going," he whispered. Bulma seemed to have no choice. He picked her up and flew outside and into their bedroom window as a short cut.

They started kissing again as soon as they were under the cover of darkness in their room. He pressed his body against hers and Bulma started pulling at his spandex training suit. They both wanted each other so badly at this point.

Random articles of clothing were being tossed every which way across the room and they were soon in a heated kiss, completely naked.

Vegeta picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He could stay like this forever.

Bulma's mouth hovered over Vegeta's and she whispered, "No more… Just take me."

He didn't have the heart to argue tonight. They wanted each other and nothing else seemed to matter at that moment.

Vegeta lay Bulma gently on the bed and positioned himself between her legs as she looked up at him with a lusty gaze. He leaned down and kissed her before grabbing the headboard of the bed and forcefully thrusting himself inside of her.

She gasped when he entered her. It had been so long since she'd had contact like this with him and it took time to adjust to his length.

Slowly he started pulling back out of her before thrusting back in. His grip on the headboard tightened because he wanted to control himself. He wanted this to be memorable for her in some way.

Almost naturally, he started picking up speed and Bulma's hips met him with thrusts of her own. She clawed at his back while their love-making sped up. Vegeta was losing control and he almost hated himself for it, but it had been so long that he couldn't keep going slow any longer. The headboard cracked under his hands and Bulma started moaning.

"Faster…" Bulma was blissfully lost in the feelings that he was igniting in her and all she wanted was more. "More… please."

Vegeta decided to try something new. He raised his ki while he thrusted in and out of her. It caused the bed to hit the wall but he kept going, the feeling becoming intoxicating.

Bulma cried out in plure bliss. Vegeta was more powerful than ever and she could feel the power racing through his body with each thrust.

Another cry was heard and Vegeta slowed down what he was doing and looked down at Bulma. "Are you crying?"

"N-no," Bulma panted, trying to catch her breath, "What are you talking about?"

They both shut their eyes when they heard Trunks crying over the baby monitor.

"Dammit," Vegeta slowly pulled out of Bulma, not feeling fulfilled at all. He wanted her so badly right now but she couldn't ignore their crying son.

She stood up on wobbly legs and pulled a robe over her nude body.

"I'm so sorry Vegeta…" she gave him a sad look. Her cheeks were flushed from their short moment together.

Vegeta moved to the edge of the bed and hung his head when she disappeared down the hallway. "I'm weak… for that woman."

All he wanted right now was Bulma. Only Bulma. Nothing less. He had a harsh realization that he would never find anyone to fulfill him quite like she did.

He stood up and went into the bathroom to take a cold shower. That was all he could do to alleviate the situation for now.

* * *

Vegeta didn't like these knew thoughts he was having towards his son.

Whenever he tried to get Bulma in his arms again it seemed like everything was Trunks this and Trunks that. Did the brat ever sleep or do anything by himself? For weeks he had been watching Bulma get overtired fussing over the baby.

He scoffed out loud to the empty gravity room. "When I was that age I was already living on my own for the most part."

Vegeta powered up the gravity again and started training for what felt like the thousandth time that day. Maybe if he trained he could forget about the rest of the world for a while.

After a few hours, Vegeta decided that now would be a good time to sleep. He hadn't done any of that for a couple of days and since Bulma wasn't home yet he decided their bedroom would be the perfect place.

Being the Prince of all Saiyans, he figured he could do whatever he damn well pleased and stripped down until he was completely naked. He climbed into bed and within moments he was out.

Bulma had been out shopping all morning and she felt tired. She wondered how her mom was doing with Trunks and smiled when she saw that they were playing and having a good time.

"I'm going to take a nap, mom. But I promise I'll be out in no time to take Trunks from you."

"Oh take your time, dear. Trunks and I are having a great time," Mrs. Briefs laughed at her grandson and played on the floor with his stuffed animals while she waited for Bulma.

Bulma smiled and quickly got to her room before anyone else decided they needed her. Her bed sounded so comfortable and she opened the door just to see Vegeta snoozing away on his side of the bed. She laughed, "It seems we have same ideas."

Just because Vegeta was there didn't mean she had to change her usual way of napping, she neatly took off her dress and put it in the hamper in the corner of the room. Her bra was also an afterthought when she pulled it off and tossed it into the hamper as well.

She climbed into bed and fluffed up a pillow before crashing.

Vegeta abruptly woke up when he realized someone's ki was near. He looked around before he saw Bulma asleep on the other side of the bed. The blankets had fallen to her stomach and her chest was a delicious sight to his eyes.

He gave a devilish smirk and moved closer to Bulma. Vegeta wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him so they were spooning. Now this was how they should sleep every night. He drifted back into a comfortable sleep. It was better this time now that she was in his arms.

Bulma had set an alarm to wake her up in two hours but it never went off. Her mom had figured as much and eventually put Trunks to bed herself when Bulma never came downstairs to retrieve him.

It was three in the morning and all was silent around Capsule Corp. Trunks was now able to sleep through the night and it seemed to be a miracle to everyone usually woken up by his crying.

Whenever Bulma and Vegeta slept this close together, it was as if their minds were linked together with cords and they often shared dreams. Tonight their dreams were interesting bits and pieces of what each one of them was thinking.

The final dream was dark. There was music playing from somewhere but you couldn't tell where. Suddenly they were together in a bed. In the depths of passion, Bulma screamed Vegeta's name as he thrusted in and out of her.

"Oh… Vegeta!" Bulma cried out in her sleep and jolted awake. She accidentally hit Vegeta in the face with the back of her head and she turned around to find him right next to her covering his face with one hand.

He dropped his hand and stared at her. Their eyes were locked and so many silent messages were shared between them.

Bulma moved closer to him and ran one of her hands through the side of his hair. She slowly brought his lips to him and they started kissing.

It was the dream that made them realize how bad they truly needed each other. Not just for the sex, but because it was their way of telling each other that they loved each other but without the words.

They didn't need words with the relationship they had, but they had both found love in each other, nonetheless. And it was definitely there the course of both of their lives. Never again would they look at other people the way they look at each other.

This was no fairytale ending, but this was the realistic ending that they both had been searching for all along.

* * *

_I'm sad to end now but I hope you enjoyed it. I can't wait to write for you again~ leecassi_


End file.
